An Annoying Cliché
by EnigmaticMemory
Summary: Three years after the sixth Tekken Tournament, Asuka is livid that her father offers houseroom to a person she detests: Kazama Jin. But things change when she finds out more about his life and past; confusion ensue as Asuka learns she is drawn closer to Jin.
1. The Guest

**A/N: Yes, it is romance. Yes, I know they are cousins. I admit that it is incest but they are Japanese and in Japan, it is not incest to have a romantic relationship with your cousin; it is completely legal (e.g. Kohta and Yuka in **_**Elfen Lied**_**). Anyway, despise it or adore it, I don't give a rat's fart. :D **

**I do not know if this should be T or M rated. Ratings will change…probably…when the chapters progress. There will be some scenes/situations that I don't know whether they are 'mature' enough to earn such rating.**

**Anyway….**

* * *

THE GUEST

Asuka pedaled her bike home, squinting at the road, her head heavy. The heads of the commuters, especially who were familiar with Asuka, snapped at her direction as they saw her riding her bicycle, ready to jump out of the way but much to their surprise, she was pedaling slowly.

She spent the entire morning in cram school, and then her teachers demanded for her to stay after class for a few moments but those few moments turned out to be six more hours. Every question thrown at her made her head ache. The answers Asuka gave didn't earn the satisfaction of her teachers and gave her more assignments. She counted them through her head and realized she was going to pull an all-nighter again.

_This isn't my day, _Asuka thought as her right temple throbbed. She looked up at Tsūtenkaku and the neon lights were already starting to blare from different sources; it was already night time. Without even looking at her wrist watch, Asuka knew the last class in the Kazama dojo had ended an hour and thirty minutes ago.

It only added pain to her attacking migraine.

Asuka had always enjoyed training in martial arts and regarded it as a way to unwind. She expected to leave early to teach and she had always found it as a release. But now she had to put in more hours studying than training.

It had been three years since the sixth Iron Fist Tournament and the global war ended. Asuka was already twenty years old and it meant college. She never wanted to go to a demanding university where her studies would hamper her time to teach at the dojo but she wanted to be of help to her aging parents. Times change, Asuka thought and the budget earned as a dojo teacher isn't enough.

By the time Asuka would be home, she would do some stretching and ask her father, regardless if she could teach tomorrow, the lesson he had covered with his students then finally, the extremely nasty studying. Asuka knew what her teachers thought of her: that bout-loving girl who couldn't even get her grades up. She seriously would love to knock all their teeth out but she would be expelled…so no fighting. If she wanted to prove that she wasn't all brawns, then she had to make extra effort.

"You sure are one hell of a piece of chicken shit, eh, Katsuya?" a dominating voice reached Asuka's ears. She clenched the brakes and her bike skidded to a halt and looked around.

A group of five boys were going against a waif-looking one in a deserted playground. They pushed him on the ground; Asuka got off her bike and went over to disperse the bullies. _A release, arigatou Kami-sama_!

"Hey Kensuke, you know that he sent Sayaka-chan a love letter yesterday?" one of the bigger boys jeered, poking the smaller one.

"Really?" said another boy with a square jaw, laughing like a wide-mouthed tree frog. "Talk about classic!"

"Him?" another said, taking the boy's arms, pinning him. "No way!"

"Listen, fucker. Sayaka-chan's off limits to you, got it?" the square-jawed boy said and he pulled back his fist prepared to hit—

"Alright, gents. Knock it off." Asuka intervened abruptly, grabbing the back of the boy's collar. She then ripped the other boy's arm lock from the smaller one and then pulled him out of the way; she placed her hands on her hips, rounded on the five boys and took a glance at their faces.

Asuka only knew one: Kensuke, but she didn't know the others. Kensuke was the biggest and by the looks of things, he was the leader of his little gang due to his size. These boys are only middle-school students and she knew they were students at a middle-school karate dojo. Asuka heard, from a student of hers who had once came across their little gang, that they had quite a talent in karate; that fact seem to have gone in their heads and now they think they have all the reason to bully.

"Five against one isn't fair, you know. You guys already getting cocky taking on only one? You all need a lesson on equality!" said Asuka. Regardless that she didn't know their names, she better teach them a lesson on bullying.

"Fuck you, bitch!" spat Kensuke. "Get the fuck outta here!"

Without warning, Asuka's fist collided with Kensuke's mouth; he doubled over, clutching his mouth. A rivulet of blood was starting to seep through his fingers.

"Didn't your mothers taught you idiots how not to use foul language especially to ones who're older than you?" said Asuka coldly. These boys were younger than her and it was obvious they have no idea of Asuka's reputation. It was surprising.

"Fuck off!" another yelled, and lunged at her.

Asuka simply grabbed his wrist, twisted it, and the boy screamed in pain. She did not let go and maintained the pressure. The other boys who were still standing took a step back; the screaming one finally fell down on his knees and Asuka released him.

"BITCH!" the boy screamed, clutching his wrist. Asuka hit him again.

"Didn't I tell you not to use those obscenities while talking to a _senpai_?" she exclaimed._ Kids nowadays have no respect_, she thought. "Want me to give you some more bruises?"

"Just because you're female doesn't mean we'll go easy on you!" Kensuke screeched.

"Oh, bring it on!" said Asuka blithely. She didn't care if they were younger than her; young hooligans grow up to be hooligans. So it means that their skulls need to soften up before they harden.

Asuka took a step and spun on her spot, delivering a backspin kick to Kensuke's head. Asuka ducked as another tried to deliver a punch, and seeing an opening, she pushed her hands into his torso, targeting his rib cage and exhaled a kiai. He crumpled to the ground, gritting his teeth and clutching his chest in pain. Another boy aimed a kick at her, Asuka reversed his attack and threw him to the boy who tried to attack her from behind; she heard a painful thud as the two boys collided on the concrete wall.

"What the fuck are you looking at, idiot?" She spat at the others who were looking at Kensuke for instructions, thoroughly bewildered. "Do you want to die?"

Kensuke staggered as he got up and desperately gestured at his gang. They scrambled to their feet and ran away.

"You assholes better not do this again or else I'll know and I'll be back to seriously kick your chicken-shit asses!" Asuka hollered after them, shaking her fist at them as they disappeared into a corner. She turned towards the beaten boy who was on the ground and approached him.

"Hey, you okay?" said Asuka gently, offering her hand. "I'll accompany you home if you want."

Instead of taking it, the boy slapped her hand away; he looked up at her heatedly.

"Great!" the boy exclaimed angrily. "Just great! Now those guys think I need a _girl_ to stand up for me!"

Upon hearing what the boy said, Asuka's anger flared up and the hand that she had offered clenched into a fist and struck him in the nose.

"Wimp!" snarled Asuka as the boy fell backwards, clutching his face. "If I hadn't come along do you think you'd be home in one piece?" The boy didn't look at her; instead he snatched his school bag and ran in the opposite direction, "Chicken shit!" she called after him.

Asuka was glaring at the boy just when she noticed someone was looking at her. She turned and saw a young man in a purple jacket with yellow flame designs and with his hood on. In the dusk light, she saw some of the features of his face.

Asuka scowled; she might have seen him before. Just when she was about to open her mouth, the young man turned and left.

"Wanna knuckle sandwich too?" she called after him yet the young man ignored it. After also rounding into a corner and disappearing, Asuka went over to her bike and pedaled home.

* * *

Asuka slid open the front doors.

"_Tadaima_!" she called loudly as she can as she took off her shoes at the _genkan_ and placing them properly inside the _getabako_.

Asuka heard a meow over her head; she looked up and saw her pet cat on top of the beams, mewing hopefully at her.

It had been three years since Asuka saved Hachimitsu from falling from that roof when Asuka had jumped from Tsūtenkaku. Aside from a change in size, his attitude of getting into high places and never knowing how to climb back down had not changed.

"You always love high places but never know how to get yourself down don't you? You're a damn cat, for crying out loud." said Asuka composedly, she extended her arms and Hachimitsu jumped into them. "_Tadaima _Hachimitsu,"

Asuka looked about. The lights were on but no one seems to be home.

"Mom? Dad?" Asuka called as she entered the living room. Hachimitsu suddenly jumped from her arms and purred at her, as though imploring to follow. Asuka followed and Hachimitsu stopped in front of the tatami room, pawing and mewing at the _fusuma_.

"Oh mom and dad are in there?" said Asuka; she hurried forward, slid open the _fusuma_ and looked up.

A young man was sitting across her mother and father; they seem to be having tea. Asuka was sure she had seen the young man's jacket earlier…it was around that playground where she had broke up those bullies. He had taken his hood off and Asuka saw that he had jet-black hair that's spiked vertically upwards.

Three years may have passed but there was no way she could forget the face that started global dispute.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Asuka bellowed, pointing her finger at Jin.

* * *

_**A/N**: I update my stories too slow; if I don't write anything for a long time, I tend to commit a lot of grammatical errors. So my friends advice me that maybe I should try writing two stories at once. So yeah….. :P I will edit this later; I have a nasty feeling that this chapter contains some horrible grammatical errors. _

_I also have doubts on the, uh, 'fight scene'. I'm not confident about it. _

_This is my first Jin and Asuka fic and probably my only. No matter how hard I look around in this site most of fics about them aren't updated/complete; I guess it's the incest thing going on. And there are too many Xiaoyu and Jin fics. Okay, I respect that some readers absolutely love this pairing, but I just can't see the chemistry between them; I find Xiaoyu's personality to be too silly for Jin. Sorry…._

_Read, review, and enjoy._


	2. Reaction

**A/N: I changed the summary…I wasn't really satisfied with it. :P**

**I should've updated this earlier, unfortunately something came up.**

* * *

REACTION

"WHAT THE HELL?" Asuka yelled. "HOW DID YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE SO FAST?"

"Asuka, please—!"

"We can call the cops later, Dad! I'll beat the snot out of him first!"

Asuka advanced on Jin who didn't move from his seat and he was looking at her impassively, even a little annoyed. Her parents seem to be talking to her but she didn't take in one word; Asuka's head was buzzing with only one thought and that was to give Jin the beating of his life.

"YOU BETTER SAY YOUR PRAYERS YOU STUPID SON OF A—!" Asuka shouted furiously, drawing back her fist.

But Master Kazama suddenly stuffed an onigiri into Asuka's mouth; she choked, and he seized the opportunity to pull her aside.

"Chieko," said Master Kazama, addressing to Asuka's mother. "Could you please show Jin his room?"

"Of course," said Asuka's mother. "Follow me, Jin."

"Thank you," said Jin quietly; he stood up, picked up his bag and followed his aunt out of the room. Hachimitsu followed them, mewing hopefully at their heels. Asuka struggled to stand up and run after Jin but she had to deal with the onigiri first.

"For heaven's sake, Asuka! Can't you keep your voice down?" her father said angrily. "Jin will be staying with us."

Asuka swallowed her mouthful of onigiri with great difficulty, she coughed and sputtered out several grains of rice; she slammed her hands on the table and heaved herself up and saw where Master Kazama had gotten the onigiri to smother her.

"What's that?" she squawked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and glaring at her father.

"I said, Jin will be—"

"YOU-ARE-AN-_IDIOTIC_-FATHER!" Asuka suddenly yelled, completely beside herself and throwing her arms in the air. "WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU THAT WOULD ALLOW A MAN TO BE LIVING UNDER THE SAME ROOF WITH YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER?"

"You're not going to share the same room," her father said flatly. "It's not that bad."

"I beat up perverts, not live with them! What would the neighbors think? And most of all, haven't you been watching the news for the past three years? He's a criminal! Just think about it, Dad! We. Are. Hiding. A. Criminal. Can you see that at a public standpoint?"

Master Kazama raised his hand; he suddenly looked serious.

"Three years ago, we have never acknowledged it in public regarding we have family ties to the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu; you may have known your kinship but I had not shared this fact with anyone else. If Jin would like to get out of the confines of the house, it's just conventional knowledge that he's a relative…but not _the_ Jin Kazama. Please Asuka this is a very serious matter: I want you to swear that you will never mention to anyone that we are providing Jin houseroom."

"I don't understand! He can go anywhere and whenever he wants; how the hell can I keep his existence a secret?" said Asuka hotly; her right temple was suddenly pounding. "It's better if we keep him like a dog that's tied to a leash!"

"I know Jin will never do anything that will draw attention and I want to provide him a home until—"

Asuka suddenly turned her heel and marched towards her bedroom. She knew she was being extremely uncouth to her father and later she would pay the price, but this was beyond comprehension and reason. What evenhanded justification can her father give to hide a criminal? This was just unreasonable.

"I'm not yet through young lady!" her father called after her.

"Well I am! I've got some shitty school work to do for _crap_ school, I have a headache, I had a bad day, and now I just found out that an Olympic-class asshole is going to stay here!" said Asuka contemptuously.

"Let me explain first—!" Master Kazama started; he was already at the doorway, but Asuka slammed her bedroom door so hard that the frame rattled. "Open this door!"

"We knew this is how Asuka would react," Asuka heard her mother say wearily outside the door. "That was rude, but please Junichiro, give her time."

Asuka opened her books and started working. Her head throbbed worse than ever and she was boiling with rage; Asuka gripped her pen so firmly that it snapped. She cursed and yanked open the drawer of her desk rather ferociously that she pulled it out of its compartment, spilling its contents on the floor.

Once Asuka had finished her assignments, she opened her books and started to study. However, she read the same sentence several times without taking in the meaning as she heard her parents talking to Jin outside her room. Her hands and feet were tingling with the similar sensation of wanting to beat Jin into a bloody jelly.

Finally realizing that at the peak of her anger gave her a hard time to concentrate, Asuka gave up, threw her books back to her bag, and without even changing her clothes, collapsed on the bed. She lay awake for several moments before mastering her migraine and finally falling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Pretty short. I think I have to make the third__ chapter much longer. _

_Thanks for the review guys! _

_I accept critiques because it helps me improve my writing. I'm pretty paranoid on my grammar and I might edit this later on. :P_

_I'm also writing my LarsXAlisa fic at the same time with this but I'm pretty worried because I don't have any ideas about it lately. The draft's so messed up! :(_


	3. Upcoming Contingencies

**A/N: As promised—this chapter is definitely ****longer**** than the seco****nd****.**

* * *

UPCOMING CONTINGENICES

Not for the first time, Asuka was once again talking at the top of her voice over breakfast in the Kazama household in Osaka. It is the first time, however, that she was furious of the unwelcomed relative that her father, Kazama Junichiro had allowed houseroom last night.

"I don't understand this!" Asuka roared across the table at her father, while her mother folded her arms and gave Asuka a tired and annoyed look. "After all he's done you can still allow him houseroom?"

The elder Kazama tried, yet again, to explain to his daughter.

"There are reasons why he did those things!" he said, exasperatedly. "If you could just let me explain—"

"Do I really look that stupid to you, Dad?" snarled Asuka, brandishing her spoon at him and nearly upsetting her bowl. "There's already more than enough information on how big this asshole can get_—_"

Before Asuka could finish her sentence, Jin entered the dining room, already wearing his hooded jacket, looking slightly breathless and sweaty.

"ARGH!" Asuka threw her bowl at Jin who instinctively ducked. Hachimitsu gave an angry hiss as it narrowly missed him.

"Asuka, that's enough!" Her mother said loudly. "You know the rules of this house young lady! You can yell all you want but _never_ use violence!"

Asuka flushed and glared at Jin. Everyone was on his side.

"Good morning." Jin said, taking off his hood.

"Good morning, Jin. Sit down and have some breakfast." said Master Kazama, smiling at his nephew and gesturing at the table. "Clean up your mess, Asuka." He added pointing at the spilled contents of the bowl on the floor.

Asuka shot Jin a disdainful look, and he just ignored her. She stood up and went over to the spilled breakfast and cleaned it up a little haphazardly. She started clattering around as she prepared her lunch for the day.

"Have some of these, Jin; Chieko cooked them just for you. Just give time to your cousin," Asuka heard her father say in an assuring tone that incensed her even more. "She always had a hard time adjusting to new things. But I hoped that things would be different now since she's already twenty." Asuka snapped her lunch box shut with unnatural intensity.

"I don't mind." replied Jin.

"I'm going to school now." said Asuka stiffly.

As Asuka exited the dining room to go the _genkan_, she reached out to pat Hachimitsu good-bye. But Hachimitsu gave a mad hiss, arched his back at Asuka and sprinted away to the dining room; Asuka knew he was angry at her for nearly hitting him with a breakfast bowl.

"I didn't mean to hit you!" said Asuka, defensively. "It wasn't my fault; blame the bastard who was standing beside you!"

* * *

Asuka slammed her bag on her table and flopped onto her seat. Her right temple was throbbing a little; her headache from yesterday had not fully subsided.

"—I got into his pants last night." Akiko guffawed, in the midst of stifled giggles from her peers. "I told him I was already horny that I could hump a tree, so I just yanked down his boxers. And guess what—" she drew up her thumb—"That's all he's got!"

"Told you that son of a bitch may have a pretty face but his dick can't reach the size to freak a girl out," Chiaki laughed.

The girls' callous laughter became more pronounced after Chiaki's statement. On the other side there was a group of boys gathering around a laptop.

"Damn, she's fine!" Izawa said, one of Asuka's male classmates, eyes round and focused on the screen.

"I think I just jizzed myself," commented Yotsuga, rubbing his crotch.

"We got a carbon-copy in this class, too bad she's too _big _and _spicy_ to handle. If you get my drift," said Shiozaki, discreetly raising his eyebrows at Asuka.

They all sniggered. Asuka contemplated a heel drop onto Shiozaki's face and a punch into his gut, but thought against it and ignored their comments and discreet, off-color jokes about her.

_At home there's an asshole, in school it's sexually active freaks and more assholes,_ Asuka thought in contempt, nevertheless she chose the lesser evil; she steeled herself and went up to the group of girls.

"Hey guys, do you have any idea what's the gist in this article?" said Asuka, opening a Philosophy textbook.

Akiko raised an eyebrow as she took in Asuka's slightly disheveled appearance.

"You didn't have time to read it?" said Akiko, tilting her head to the side. "Anyway, you looked pretty messed up. What? You finally had your freak on last night?" The rest of the girls giggled.

Asuka rolled her eyes and pulled a disgusted face. "Losing your virginity isn't a prerequisite in getting yourself into a good university." She said with a bite of impatience.

"Why are you acting like your twelve anyway? If you went out and get down and jiggy with some guy with a big-ass package, you wouldn't mind that everyone does it."

"Would you like us to hook you up?" said Ayuko.

"Would you like a punch in the mouth?" replied Asuka, raising her fist.

"Come on, you're a twenty year old and no experience in bed…" Chiaki said in a derisive whisper.

"Just answer the effing question before I put you _all _to bed!" said Asuka impatiently. The girls immediately stopped giggling and straightened up in their seats; they knew better than to upset Asuka.

"Just skip everything else and read the third paragraph; everything is already there. That's about it really." Akiko said hurriedly.

"Whatever, thanks anyway," Asuka growled.

Asuka went back to her seat and started comprehending the article. She rubbed her forehead and furrowed her brow; no one in this god-forsaken class would help her properly without addressing her inexperience in bed first.

"Whoa, Kazama, you look like shit," a voice beside her said.

Asuka looked up and saw Akemi.

Sawatari Akemi was a tall, pale, thin young woman with waist-long raven-black hair with purple braids and had numerous piercings on her face. She had a hornet tattoo about an inch long on both sides of her neck, a gothic crucifix tattoo covering her entire right arm, five Kanji tattoos that translates 'Honesty', 'Courage', 'Gentleness', 'Benevolence' and 'Devotion' on her inner left forearm, a tribal tattoo loop around her left bicep, and another around her left ankle.

"Heavy night last night?" Akemi asked, putting her bag on the desk and sitting beside her.

"Nah, just an all-time favorite family member dropped by out of the blue and wanted to stay in our home last night." said Asuka sarcastically; she leaned her head forward until her forehead met the desk.

"Really? I can see you all so perked up," said Akemi, snickering.

"Oh I am absolutely _thrilled_ alright!" replied Asuka, still in a sarcastic manner and speaking to the desk. "I seriously don't mind a notable asshole staying in my home."

"Free-loader?" asked Akemi.

"Worse than a free-loader," growled Asuka.

"Rapist?" suggested Akemi nonchalantly.

"Akemi, I know you can think up of everything that's so foul but I assure you, nothing will ever compare to that cunt." Asuka said scathingly.

"What about your parents?"

"Oh my dad thinks he's an absolute cherub; my mom's thinking along the same lines. I really want to give him a beating." said Asuka, shaking her fists. "Anyway, can you help me with this article?" she held up the book.

"Yeah, sure."

Akemi leaned forward; today she was wearing a tank top and as she pushed her long hair aside, Asuka saw that she had a large Chinese dragon tattoo on her right shoulder blade and a phoenix tattoo on the left. Both tattoos splayed-out up to her shoulders. Despite looking like a demonic nihilist, Akemi was the only one Asuka could get along very well in class; she had never addressed the issue of Asuka's virginity. Akemi was Asuka's only friend in cram school.

Akemi had just finished explaining the entire article to Asuka when the teacher came in. Sakurada-sensei called roll as usual. When he called Akemi's and Asuka's names, the corner of his mouth twitched and took a glance at Asuka and Akemi at the back of the class. Asuka already knew what he was thinking: the girl who loved to butt in and brawl and the girl who had numerous tattoos and looking like she had just emerged from a satanic orgy.

Kazama Asuka and Sawatari Akemi: the outcast tandem of the class. Asuka and Akemi were the only ones who were, in the class's perspective, different. They probably looked like Yakuzas.

Sakurada-sensei took out his notes and pointed at Asuka then at Akemi.

"Kazama-kun, could you explain the entire article?" he said. "Sawatari-kun, you're next."

Asuka took a deep breath and recited what Akemi had explained to her earlier; Akemi followed, supporting Asuka's answers. They knew he wasn't satisfied of their answers for he shook his head, sighed, didn't call onto others, and started lecturing in a droning voice.

"Sakurada really thinks we're the smartest in this class; he gives us the hardest questions," whispered Akemi as Sakurada turned his back to write something on the board.

"Tell me about it," said Asuka through clenched teeth, glaring at his back and folding her arms.

* * *

"I think Sakurada and friends think they thrashed you well yesterday," said Akemi as she and Asuka walked towards the school's bike rack. "They didn't tell you to stay for a few moments to test your intellectual prowess again."

"Don't remind me." said Asuka in a bored voice as she took her bicycle from the rack. "What did he tell you about your class standing?"

"When I computed my grades I should've gotten scores enough to get into _Handai _but he failed me because I've got tattoos like a Yakuza boss and look like a Satanist. How about you?"

"He failed me because I'm almost a repeat student." said Asuka stiffly.

"Wow. Why are you concentrating too much in cram school?" Akemi asked. "You should be in college right now."

"I played truant with school when I was in my junior year so I nearly became a repeat student because of so many absences; I participated in the Iron Fist tournament. So now I have to concentrate on getting my grades up."

"Can't you go to school and participate in the tournament at the same time?"

"Nah, I can't—Hey!"

Akemi suddenly jumped backwards and Asuka tugged her bicycle back in time as a white limousine suddenly halted in front of the school's driveway, thoroughly ignoring the traffic sign nearby that depicted 'No Parking'.

"What the hell?" Akemi said irritably; the limousine's front wheels halted to where her foot had been seconds earlier.

"Hey asshole!" yelled Asuka. "Can't you read?" she jerked her thumb at the sign.

The limousine door opened and a tall girl with honey-blonde hair stepped out. The girl carried herself with a sophisticated air and Asuka could tell that she was privileged: her clothes were all designer brands with, by its looks, had a hefty price tag. She took a moment to look around the place dispassionately before gazing at Asuka and Akemi with a haughty expression. Asuka scowled; the girl looked oddly familiar.

"It's so obvious that an uncivilized brute of a woman like _you_ would be found in a hovel such as this," the girl commented pointedly at Asuka with her nose high in the air.

"Do I know you?" said Asuka blankly. "Hey, don't talk to me as if we're friends or something. Move it, will ya? Are you really that stupid that you can't read the sign?" she jerked her thumb once again at the sign.

The girl swelled with rage and embarrassment and a crease indented her eyebrows, but she regained her composure immediately.

"You truly have no taste even in companionship; your friend there looks so _awful_ like a _delinquent_. No fashion sense at all." Her blue eyes strayed onto Akemi and scrutinized her up and down; the piercings and tattoos made the blonde girl's lips curl. "How do you manage your hygiene by the way?" she added in disgust.

"What the fuck is your problem, bitch?" Akemi said, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" said Asuka angrily; she set her bicycle's kickstand and advanced towards the girl.

"The significance of rivalry, Asuka Kazama, is fighting," said the girl smugly and drew herself up in full height, with a seemingly look of triumph at the fact that she provoked Asuka.

Asuka scowled once again. The cocky and sophisticated aura sparked a memory….late for school…spilled lunch…white limousine…blonde bimbo in the fifth Iron Fist tournament.

"Oh…It's you again. Your name starts with an 'L', doesn't it? For 'Loser'." said Asuka and she made an L gesture on her forehead.

"It's Lili!" the girl barked, clenching her fists. "Remember the name of your prominent opponent, Asuka Kazama!"

"Are you sure you wanna fight me again? You're never gonna learn, are you?" said Asuka with a little exasperation.

"This is a good place for a fight, and you and I are going to end this right here and _now_!" Lili said, and her knee charged at Asuka with astounding speed.

Asuka ducked, then seeing an opening, supported her weight in a handstand and threw her legs in the air. She felt her left foot connect with her opponent's arms; she blocked. Lili's boot came down on Asuka's toes and Asuka let out a grunt of pain. In retaliation, Asuka brought down her elbow on the back of Lili's neck; the force brought her down on her knees and she let out a squeak of pain.

But Lili immediately recovered and her right hand lunged forward; it landed with a hard smack on Asuka's cheek. Asuka's face burned from the pain and before she could react, she felt Lili's instep hitting the side of her face; the force threw her entire body onto the side walk. Asuka rolled to her side, narrowly missing Lili's fist as it landed onto the pavement and immediately got up and resumed her stance.

Lili kicked off from the ground, flipped in midair, and her boot descended onto Asuka in a succession of kicks but Asuka blocked all of it. From the corner of her eye, Asuka saw that a crowd was starting to accumulate, forming a ring around her and Lili but paid no attention to it as Lili attacked with a spinning low kick. Asuka blocked again and threw her fist at Lili, exhaling a kiai; she blocked and Asuka sidestepped and thrust her open palm forward, exhaling another kiai but Lili flipped once again and landed on her feet, dodging the attack.

_I better end this quick,_ Asuka thought. There were titters, cheers and jeers from the crowd.

As Lili lunged for another attack, Asuka grabbed her wrist, immediately pulled her down, and brought down the side of her palm at the base of the back of Lili's neck. Lili fell on the sidewalk with a loud, painful smack; she let out a wail of pain. Asuka knew her attack achieved the right effect: Lili was immobile from the pain she had delivered at the back of her neck and combined with the collision on the hard concrete ground.

"Yep, you're damn right on that one; you and I are going to finish this right here," Asuka said; she took some time to stand over Lili who was on the ground, her pretty face twisted in pain. Then Asuka crouched down, knees bent and thighs resting on calves. "Next time, don't be so sure picking a fight with me if you don't even have the skills. Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk, capiche?"

"Okay, fellas, show's over. Go back to your pretty little lives—" Akemi said, waving her tattooed arms at the crowd which disbanded with disappointed groans as Asuka went over to Akemi to retrieve her bicycle.

"This isn't over, Asuka Kazama!" Lili yelled, struggling to get up, face contorted in pain and shaking her fist at her. "I will prove myself superior to you! Just you wait! One day you shall see that I am the better fighter! Even if it means following you to the ends of the earth!"

"You sure do know how to make friends," said Akemi as they walked away. She was looking over her shoulder at Lili who was staggering to her feet as her chauffer and butler rushed to her aid.

"I thrashed her rich-kid ass in the fifth Iron Fist tournament years ago." said Asuka, shrugging. "She likes picking fights; she just couldn't get it in that thick head of hers that I don't start fights."

"And she's following you ever since? Couldn't she get over it already?" laughed Akemi in disbelief. "She's worse than a stalker! You better get a restraining order, Kazama!"

"I don't need a damn restraining order; I can handle it myself. Well, it's definitely her choice: she can either remain hard-headed for the rest of her life or let me soften it for her or she finally learns the lessons I'm teaching her through my fists. Either way she can never nail it in her pompous ass that her street-thug style is no match to my Kazama Style Martial Arts," said Asuka.

"Hmmm, that's the only important lesson for me today: One shouldn't expect brain power from maggots," Akemi said, in a thoughtful mocking voice and shrugging. Asuka laughed.

Asuka accompanied Akemi to the bus stop, talking all about their class standing and what universities would accept their grades.

"Well, see ya, Kazama," said Akemi, moments later as she boarded the bus.

"Later," Asuka waved her goodbye.

Asuka swung her leg over her bike and pedaled at top speed. She reached the town square and passed by the large LCD screen.

"—Rochefort Enterprises, along with several oil companies are filing charges against the Mishima Zaibatsu. Though the corporation faces several problems in keeping their industry intact, the prestigious reputation of the Mishima Polytechnic School—"

_Mishima Polytechnic School_. It sparked another name in Asuka's head and she clutched her brakes and looked up at the screen. The screen showed several students standing in front of the school's entrance wearing their uniforms; one of them had raven-black hair, tied in pig tails….with a panda bear beside her.

"—In promotion of the Mishima Polytechnic School, a ward of the Mishima Zaibatsu shall soon tour Osaka."

Ling Xiaoyu. Asuka met her in the tournament three years ago…the first impression she had of Xiaoyu was she was Jin's stalker. Xiaoyu was a friendly acquaintance in the tournament…. Asuka had her cell phone number and email address, though she wasn't sure if Ling still kept them.

If Asuka had been given the chance, she would instantaneously give away Jin's whereabouts to Xiaoyu. She smirked; it would be a real treat, Jin living in secrecy with his stalker and no one in the world would give a rat's fart. The thought made her heart leap and Asuka pedaled again at top speed, pedestrians jumping out of her way. Maybe she could leak out just a wee bit of information of Jin's whereabouts and make it look like it wasn't her who had done anything.

She suddenly thought of her father. Master Kazama said that it was a very serious matter. True, if word ever got out that Jin was staying in their house there would be uproar…they would be brought in for questioning...reporters clamoring outside the house…their private lives scrutinized by the police…and the reputation Asuka upholds. She herself, a self-proclaimed vigilante, is hiding a war criminal and to think Master Kazama is not as strong as he had used to be in dealing such stress.

Asuka bit her lip; she was going to keep her word not for Jin's sake but for her father's. Trouble seems to be up ahead when Xiaoyu would be here in Osaka…prowling around for Jin maybe. And that Lili girl, the damn Barbie, will be tailing her, who at one time was also after Jin's head.

It seems that keeping her word to her father was starting to get difficult.

* * *

"_Tadaima_!" Asuka called out; she looked around for Hachimitsu. Her pet cat didn't greet her; he was probably still upset with her. As she placed her shoes on the _getabako_ she noticed that there were slurping sounds from the tatami room.

"Mom? Dad?" she called. "You guys in here?" she slid open the _fusuma_, with a little sick feeling of déjà vu.

Asuka's jaw slowly dropped at the scene that greeted her.

Jin was sitting across her father; they were both eating instant ramen in styrofoam bowls and there were two _choko _cups on the table. A plastic bag full of instant ramen was beside the electric water boiler, there were five bottles of low-grade sake, and a pan of hot water was beside the table which contained five _tokkuri_.

"You know what, Jin; I haven't touched these _choko _cups for a long time and I haven't eaten ramen and drank sake like this!" Master Kazama said as he drained his _choko_.

"It's not really ramen; its instant ramen and these things have a cheap and junk-food taste," Jin said shortly as he ate.

Master Kazama laughed.

"Eating ramen and drinking sake is an apotheosis of not caring what other people say! And yes, I _completely_ agree with your view of its cheap, junk-food taste." said Master Kazama, waving his chopsticks in the air at Jin. "By the time Asuka had entered her teens, I stopped drinking and I'm a casual drinker."

"That's a pretty long time," said Jin.

"When I landed in the hospital, I never thought of drinking again but my doctor said it's alright," said Master Kazama, gesturing at the pan of hot water nearby.

"I don't really drink." Jin replied rather tonelessly. "But I do like that warm impression of hot ramen and sake."

Hachimitsu was purring, lying down beside Jin and Master Kazama looked like he was having a great time. Asuka stood there, frozen on her spot, not knowing what to do next.

"I don't really drink either. And, yes, I agree with you _again _on that: hot ramen and sake!" said Master Kazama carelessly, once again waving his chopsticks at Jin, this time with a drunken swagger. "For my age I don't think it's fit to be seen in bars and I'm a dojo teacher…Well, you know how it is," He looked up, finally noticing his daughter. "Oh, Asuka, _okaerinasai_. Your mom's in the supermarket…You better prepare for the class later. I taught them something new yesterday by the way."

Asuka realized her mouth was open and she closed it immediately.

"Sake…?" said Asuka softly, trying to restrain her anger. "Dad...we—_you_ have a class to teach later."

"You can fill in for me today as you can see—" Master Kazama said, gesturing at the sake bottles.

"CAN I SLAP THE BOTH OF YOU?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm trying to make this Seinen-like. I haven't written stuff that's for young adults. _

_I kinda liked writing the fight scene. I hope it's pretty okay or not too simple. I might edit it again; wrote this in a hurry. :P_

_I was wondering maybe Asuka's father would like to have a man in the house. :D There's not much Jin and Asuka interactions here…I'll have to put it up in the next chapter. _


	4. Reasons for Aversion

**A/N: Asuka and Jin belong to Namco. Since Namco still hadn't named Asuka's mom and dad, I just made up their names. End of story. So don't sue me. **

**Anyone seen the Tekken: Blood Vengeance trailer? At least, Namco shot a retort to Hollywood's (awful) version.**

**Anyway…**

* * *

REASONS FOR AVERSION

It was already evening and Asuka and her mother were in the living room, watching television. Hachimitsu was lying down on the coffee table, idly grooming himself. The evening news just ended and a familiar tune heralded the start of the prime time soap operas.

"As if _that_ ever happens in real life, Mom! I don't get it why that piece of crap is popular!" Asuka pouted, nodding towards the television.

"It's popular because a lot of people can relate to it, Asuka-chan." Her mother replied rather defensively.

"Pfft!" Asuka rolled her eyes, "Its cliché, Mom! It happens over and over and over again; don't you ever get tired of the same crap that's played in what other people call entertainment nowadays?"

"It's a new plot, Asuka-chan." Her mother said, prodding the remote control's volume button.

"Sure, it's so original!" said Asuka sarcastically. "Dude enters girl's life. They get into each other's nerves at first, they know one another better, they become close, and they form some icky romantic, lovey-dovey relationship. Complications come up, they're not meant to be, but continue it anyway, then they predict some sort of crappy problem, guy decides to leave and the girl becomes a pathetic, weeping heap! How cliché could you get?"

"It's cliché, but clichés _do _happen," said her mother flatly. "Why don't you try dating or look for a boyfriend for once?"

Asuka rolled her eyes once again.

"Mom, seriously, you have no idea what kind of idiotic miscreants that prowl around here," she growled.

"How about in your cram school?" her mother suggested.

"Mom, did you just tell me that you hate me?" gasped Asuka in horror. "I'm your only daughter and you dare to suggest that!"

Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is, you can't imagine the freaks that attend there," said Asuka hastily. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend, just someone I can have fun with and just be myself."

"You may be a girl that loves to brawl, but despite all of that you're still a girl and being a girl, there will be a time you'll be fond of a boy."

"I'm a girl, but I'm different cuz I'm the greatest fighter around." said Asuka. "Hachimitsu's gonna be the only boy I'll ever be fond with!" she leaned forward and scratched Hachimitsu behind his ears. Hachimitsu purred; he had obviously forgiven her about yesterday's squabble.

"I don't believe that," her mother argued back and gestured towards the screen. "That girl is somewhat similar to you, though...even looks like you."

"That's never gonna be me! She's somebody I'll laugh at!" said Asuka derisively; she then pointed at the screen, laughing. "For goodness sake, she's acting like an idiot just to get the guy to like her! What a moron!"

Asuka's mother folded her arms and clicked her tongue. "Just watch, please, Asuka-chan?"

"These soap operas aren't my thing, Mom; I'm going out in the back yard." said Asuka, standing up. "Got a new game today"—she pulled out a handheld gaming console out of her pocket—"I wanna try it out and it's a break from all that crappy studying."

Asuka crossed the yard, switched on the gadget and jumped onto one of the tables beneath the cherry blossom tree. Asuka was absorbed with the game for several moments before she noticed that there was also someone else seeking the solitude of their yard's semi-darkness.

"So you're here," said Asuka in contempt.

Though cloaked by the darkness, Asuka could still see Jin's outline. Jin ignored her and didn't even turn to face her; it was as though he had not heard anything.

_Emo fag_, Asuka thought viciously and she snarled, "Go back inside, you're making my Dad worry his guts out; we don't want any scandals in this household."

Jin didn't utter an answer.

"Hey, will you stop ignoring me!" she said. "You sure got a lot of nerve treating the person who provides a roof above your ungrateful head with disrespect!"

"Your father provides me a home not you." Jin finally replied in a toneless manner.

"You've got some nerve there," said Asuka; she slid off the table, pocketed the console and glared at him.

"I came here to be on my own," said Jin in a toneless manner once again.

_Fucking emo fag_, Asuka thought savagely once again. "You're really annoying and you really deserve a beating!"

"I was hoping for some solitude until you turned up," said Jin rather irritably. He slid off the table and walked back inside.

"You cocky prick! Come back here and say it straight to my face like a man!" Asuka shouted, rolling up her sleeves.

Master Kazama suddenly appeared, obviously lured by the tone and volume of Asuka's voice.

"What's going on here? Asuka, are you trying to pick a fight?" he demanded.

"No, she was just being too loud for her own good." said Jin. "Excuse me,"

Jin went back inside the house before Asuka could shoot a riposte. Master Kazama then rounded on her.

"For goodness sake, Asuka! Could you, at least this once, hold back your fists? I don't want any violence in this household." Master Kazama whispered angrily. "Get back inside."

Asuka gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she marched back into the house.

* * *

"Akemi, truth be told, don't you think you already have enough tattoos?" Asuka asked; she recognized the outlines for new tattoos on Akemi's outer left forearm and collarbone. Akemi made a face.

"Jeez, Kazama, ever heard of body art?" said Akemi. "I don't expect you to understand the beauty of it."

"I reckon having your skin being held under torture is gorgeous," said Asuka dryly.

It was after their classes and they were outside an ice cream parlor, eating sundaes and engaging in their usual persiflage. A school bus parked nearby and its passengers, a class of kindergartens accompanied by their teacher, obviously from a field trip, disembarked. The teacher caught sight of Akemi and she took a step back.

"Most people may not appreciate this form of art." Akemi answered with dignity; as she said it, Asuka saw the teacher's eyes raked Akemi's arms and face.

"And Sakurada's one of them; the old fart's failing you because of your tattoos," Asuka argued back. "He thinks you're a Yakuza that shouldn't be accepted in any university in Japan. So get rid of 'em."

"Beauty in things exists merely in the mind which contemplates them," Akemi replied stubbornly. "Thus, my tattoos aren't the point of reference as a human being and it depends on who views my tattoos. In some places, tattoos are a sign of social prestige and beauty."

"You live in a place where tattoos are common between gangsters and delinquents, not in wherever it is that they are viewed as social prestige. I mean, look—" said Asuka, nodding towards the class of kindergarten children eyeing Akemi with curiosity while the teacher was observing her as though she was carrying something highly contagious.

"People know what you are, but not who you are." said Akemi, raising her finger. "I don't have a full-body _irezumi_ like what Yakuzas have and anyway, its beauty, its design and most importantly, its meaning is a paradigm of our colorful culture. I invite you to stop linking this beautiful art with Yakuza gang members, otherwise you will be lost in stereotypes. It's _still_ considered an art." She suddenly stood up, turned to face the teacher and her class and splayed-out her arms. "Like the art, don't ya, kids?"

"Akemi, you idiot!" said Asuka, completely surprised on what Akemi had just done. She was prepared to see the children reduce to tears and cling to their teacher, but to her surprise, they looked entertained. The teacher, however, looked highly scandalized; she chivvied the children back to the school bus, muttering about going to a 'safer' ice cream parlor. The school bus sped away with little heads staring at them, noses flat against the windows.

Akemi sat back down and resumed finishing her sundae. She then lit a cigarette; Asuka stretched her arm across the table, tugged it from Akemi's fingers and stubbed it out on her empty ice cream bowl.

"Secondhand smoking victim here," said Asuka thickly through a mouthful of sundae.

"Whatever," snapped Akemi, rolling her eyes and she stood up once again and went to the counter. She came back with a newspaper tucked under her arm, sat down and retreated behind it.

Asuka, who was still eating her sundae, read the headline from across the table; the headline was about the anniversary of the Mishima Zaibatsu's war. She unexpectedly had the impulse to go straight home and give Jin a beating.

"New, exclusive evidence that the Mishima Zaibatsu had hired a wanted assassin to carry out this la, la, la!" Akemi said in a mocking sing-song voice as she turned the page roughly. "It seriously doesn't matter if it's new or exclusive or special as long as they can find and nail the CEO's ass in jail."

"What's your gripe with the Mishima Zaibatsu?" asked Asuka absent-mindedly.

"They bombed Madrid when my mom was attending an art convention there," said Akemi simply. "Thanks to them, my dad and I don't even have what's left of her to cremate."

Asuka froze halfway shoving a spoonful of sundae into her mouth.

"I didn't know," said Asuka rather quietly. "I'm sorry."

Akemi shrugged and continued to read the paper. As she turned the page, Asuka saw that something seemed to tauten in her face and for the first time she looked like a tearful little girl. There was a painful, awkward silence which made Asuka eat her sundae noisily.

"Three years ago, the CEO opened the Iron Fist tournament, but disappeared without a trace near the completion," said Akemi, moments later. "What the hell was that Tournament for?"

"That's one of the things people are yapping in the news for years now," said Asuka in a bored voice. "No one was worth fighting shit and I just went home after all that."

"What was your reason for entering the tournament?" asked Akemi as she folded the newspaper and setting it aside.

"To have fun pulling Kazama Jin's head out of his ass," said Asuka earnestly, swallowing her last spoonful. Akemi laughed and lounged back in her seat with her hands clasped behind her head as she waited for Asuka to finish.

"Kazama Jin..." Akemi suddenly said with a vacant expression. "Are you related to him somehow?"

"Dunno, I guess it's a common name." Asuka lied, shrugging, without looking at Akemi; she pretended to be interested in scraping the remaining chocolate syrup that had adhered on the sides of the bowl. In order to avoid being questioned further regarding her kinship on Jin, Asuka glanced at her watch. "I better go, my dad and I are gonna teach together today. Later."

"Okay, see ya." Akemi said, also standing up and going back inside to return the newspaper.

Asuka swung her leg over her bicycle and pedaled away furiously; she felt a great deal of rage building inside and she knew why. She reached the pedestrian lane and waited for the signal lights to change as the giant LCD screen overhead was routinely featuring the daily news.

"—not only the world's economy suffered in the Mishima Zaibatsu's war—"

It has been three years, but everything felt so raw and fresh...it was just hard to believe; what the news are delivering lately voice out that the problems caused by the Zaibatsu were far from over. The war ended abruptly but the misery it left did not; the wounds were still gaping open.

"—although international humanitarian and human rights law provide special protection to children, too many of them had been innocently caught up in armed conflict. The Red Cross—"

The signal told her that it was safe to cross and Asuka continued to pedal away. The voice of the newscaster gradually decreased, but not the seriousness of the news.

"—Crimes against Peace, Crimes against Humanity are just some of the charges faced by the Zaibatsu's CEO, Jin Kazama. However, the former CEO seemed to have disappeared without a trace, mere days, after the sixth Iron Fist tournament drew to a close, leaving the victims of the war crying out in injustice."

_Injustice_. The word rankled more than any other what Asuka had heard; her hands were suddenly shaking with the desire to thrash Jin.

Asuka didn't have a very clear idea of how she steered herself home. All she knew was that the route seemed to take no time at all, and she had hardly noticed what she was doing; before she knew it, she hopped off her bicycle, steered it towards the shed and slid open the front doors.

"_Tadaima_," Asuka called out, removing her shoes and placing them in the _getabako_.

"_Okaerinasai_, Asuka-chan." Her mother greeted with Hachimitsu trotting towards Asuka.

"You went out to do the groceries again?" asked Asuka, patting Hachimitsu, noticing two grocery bags on the floor.

"We've run out; you eat a lot, but you never get fat. I've only bought a few because everything's so expensive these days. You better prepare for the first class." Her mother said, picking up the bags. Asuka entered the living room while her mother went to the kitchen.

The television was switched on; Asuka surmised that Master Kazama had been watching television when she arrived. She took the remote control and started flipping through the channels, hoping to watch something worthwhile. Hachimitsu slinked between her ankles before jumping on the coffee table.

"—oil exporting countries still have economic problems three years after the former CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Kazama Jin, had ordered a full-scale attack, seizing numerous oil fields—"

_Click_.

"—three years ago, even the U.N. had lost their authority as the Mishima Zaibatsu's CEO—"

_Click_.

"—Hong Kong was also ensnared by the Mishima Zaibatsu's expansionism. Three years ago, conflicts and riots spread throughout the boarders, sustaining heavy casualties—"

_Click_.

"—a monument was erected today in Madrid, Spain. This is in commemoration of the lives lost three years ago when the Tekken Force commenced their air raid—"

_Click_. Asuka finally switched off the television and tossed the remote control beside her.

Three years ago...Mishima Zaibatsu...The former CEO...ordered this attack, that extortion, this expansionism, that assassination...Kazama Jin... those words seemed to have been played in a loop all day.

_Only criminals lie_, Asuka thought and she had to lie to a friend in order to protect a criminal. It would appear rather kitsch to say that Akemi was her best friend, but she was a good and insightful person despite her quirkiness; she had lost her mother in that bomb raid in Spain and Asuka saw the pain in her eyes. Akemi had tried to dismiss it as something trivial, probably to ease the pain.

_Are you related to him somehow_? Akemi's voice echoed in her head.

Asuka wanted nothing related to that man but they bore the same surname, the same blood.

An intense feeling of dislike as she had never known before was coursing through Asuka like poison. She saw Jin in the kitchen, wearing his hooded jacket helping her mother. Her mother smiled and gestured at the cabinets overhead; Asuka saw her lips form the words '_Thank you for helping me, Jin_.' Master Kazama then entered...laid a hand on his shoulder...and spoke to him with a kind, paternal expression.

It was her duty to clobber criminals and put them back in their right place, not provide them protection. That cocky bastard struts around her home as if he was some big shot, clearly lax at the thought that Asuka could never lay a finger on him.

_Fuck you, Jin. _

Asuka suddenly stood up and punched the throw pillow on the couch.

* * *

The students bowed at Asuka and Master Kazama, signaling the end of the last class of the dojo. The younger students were preparing to leave while others were engaging in small talk with their fellow classmates.

"What's that?" said Asuka, hands on her hips and leaning forward to get a clearer view of the reading material in a student's hand. She liked to see what interests her younger students occasionally.

"It's a magazine, Asuka-sensei," the boy said, holding up a copy of Time magazine.

"Niwa Satoru, right?" Asuka inquired. "Don't you think that magazine's a bit too grown-uppy for a middle-school student like you?"

Niwa Satoru scratched the back of head, gave a sheepish smile and looked away. Asuka regarded him, waiting for an answer. Suddenly, Satoru's sheepish smile slid off his face.

"Asuka-sensei, who is that man?" Satoru asked slowly, staring at the opposite direction. Asuka turned her head to take a casual glance.

Jin was at the corner of the dojo, talking to Master Kazama. Satoru looked at Jin with intense curiosity. Good thing Jin had his hood on and before Satoru could say more, Jin left the dojo. Master Kazama caught sight of Asuka and the student and gave the both of them a small smile.

"He's a relative on dad's side who's staying for a couple of weeks with us," said Asuka, thinking fast. "How come?"

"I think I might have seen him before," commented Satoru, furrowing his eyebrows.

"My old man, perhaps?" said Asuka coolly and shrugging. "They're family after all,"

"Oh," But the boy still looked unconvinced.

Asuka stole a glance at her father; Master Kazama expression did not change, but Asuka could see in his eyes, despite bathed in the low dusk light, the apprehension. Asuka thought it was better if she would distract Satoru's thoughts.

"Still hadn't healed?" Asuka asked, pointing at the small cut on his lip.

"No," Satoru said, shaking his head. "I just hope I don't run into them again."

"That Kensake or whatever-his-name-was? Don't worry, I got 'em and his little gang good." said Asuka, raising her fist and hitting it on her open palm, showing how hard she had struck those bullies a few days ago.

Satoru gave a conversational smile and his eyes searched the dojo once more, clearly uneasy. The magazine in his hand was open and Asuka noticed the title of the article that made her anger simmer once again.

Mishima Zaibatsu.

_That bastard again._ Asuka thought, her knuckles suddenly itching.

Helpfully, one of the students chose this moment to roughly grab Satoru's shoulders.

"C'mon, Satoru! Stop reading! You're a genius already. Let's go home now and try out that new game." He said lightheartedly.

"Go home and study like Satoru, Eniwa," said Master Kazama lightly, appearing beside Asuka; he casually looked up at the twilit sky. "It's getting late; you boys better go home now."

When the last student had left, Master Kazama and Asuka slid the front gate close. As Asuka walked back to their house, she noticed that her father didn't follow her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Master Kazama leaning on the wall sideways, eyes closed and a hand over his chest; he looked like he had difficulty in breathing.

"Dad?" said Asuka, hurrying towards her father. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm just getting old." murmured Master Kazama, opening his eyes and smiling. Asuka was alarmed to hear how faint his voice was, but she didn't need to be told twice who the source of Master Kazama's weakened state.

"No, Dad. You're not getting old; it's that worthless sack of shit we're providing a room for!" said Asuka angrily. "It's him and you know it!"

"This has nothing to do with that particular topic." said Master Kazama.

"Didn't you see one of our students recognized him?" Asuka shot back. "It's him! It's always him! You shouldn't have gone soft on his moping emo ass! Face it, Dad! We're providing room for a criminal!"

"Enough." said Master Kazama. He said it quite calmly, and yet Asuka bit back her retort at once; she knew she had crossed some invisible line and arguing further would contribute more stress on her father. But if they would just throw Jin out, Master Kazama wouldn't be like this right now. It seems that her father was a victim of his own benevolence.

Asuka let out an indiscernible angry sigh, decided not to dwell on the topic and helped Master Kazama into the house. She could hear his labored breathing gradually wane which, in turn, made her breathe a sigh of relief.

Jin...it all revolves around Jin. _That emo fucker_, Asuka thought savagely.

They ate dinner together; Asuka was sitting beside her mother while Master Kazama and Jin on the other side.

"You're awfully quiet today," Asuka's mother said, sensing the absence of Asuka's talkativeness. "Is there something wrong?"

Asuka shrugged.

She had not heard anything pleasing today; she had heard the Mishima Zaibatsu's name and the atrocities they had committed more than enough. Millions of people were probably starving, homeless and orphaned and numerous families eating their dinner with an empty seat that had once been occupied by a parent or a sibling or a son or a daughter. Akemi would probably still have a mother who would also comment on her numerous tattoos...

The source was sitting in front of her, without a care in the world, without caring the consequences of his actions. Looking utterly calm and conceited at the fact that he had escaped justice—

"That's mine," Asuka suddenly snarled, clashing her chopsticks with Jin's as he reached for more food. She stabbed the meat so viciously with the end of her chopsticks that it nearly upturned the container.

"Asuka-chan, that's for Jin, you already ate yours." said her mother, clearly surprised. "I can make you some more if you're still hungry."

"Sorry, Mom, but I think it's better if we stock up because the economy sucks nowadays, but there should be plenty for everybody if some jackass didn't start a _war_." said Asuka aggressively, glaring pointedly at Jin.

Master Kazama closed his eyes as though praying for patience while Asuka's mother buried her face in her hand, but it did not provoke Jin. Asuka did not break the glare, and so did Jin; he looked back at her, tight-lipped, face devoid of any emotion.

"Asuka," Master Kazama said calmly but warningly. "Hadn't we talked about this already?"

Jin neither reacted nor said anything and his expression was steady; it was apparent he was not up for an argument with Asuka in terms of fists or words.

"I mean, it was your brilliant idea to start that war, wasn't it?" said Asuka impudently. Master Kazama opened his eyes and let out a loud, angry sigh while her mother gave a small moan, but Asuka didn't care and continued recklessly. "Heck, if your shit for brains—"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Master Kazama, slamming his fist on the table so hard that it upended everyone's glasses and bowls, and sloshing liquid and food on the surface. Asuka immediately stopped, not because her father shouted at her, but because his firm fist suddenly became flaccid and he took a shuddering wheeze.

"Are you alright, Uncle Junichiro?" said Jin.

"Hey, don't act like you care! It makes me sick!" spat Asuka, throwing her chopsticks at Jin.

"Young lady, your father told you that's enough." Her mother said sharply as Jin, for the first time, shot her an annoyed look.

Master Kazama nodded and waved them off. "Yes, I'm fine... I'm just a little tired. You"—he pointed at Asuka—"We'll talk later."

Without expressing appreciation for the food, Asuka kicked her chair aside and stormed up to her bedroom; her parents were siding with a criminal. Everything was going to be her fault now. Asuka wrenched her door open, slammed it loud enough for her parents to hear and threw herself on the bed and glared up at the ceiling.

How could her parents be so blind and deaf? If they had just heard the news being churned today they would have chucked Jin out on the streets without a moment's hesitation. In Asuka's eyes, Jin was corrupt and manipulative; in short, _the_ number one world-class asshole. But her parents thought otherwise. They treat him as if he was some sort of tragic survivor from a heroic battle, providing him with kindness and refuge which Jin did not deserve a drop of it.

"Junichiro, I think we need to go to the hospital," Asuka heard her mother say moments later.

"I'm not sick, Chieko." Master Kazama's voice replied.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to see your doctor again, now would it?"

Silence. Master Kazama seems to be contemplating on his wife's suggestion before giving his answer.

"Alright," said Master Kazama's voice. "Jin, could you take up the role of being the man of the house tonight?"

Asuka yanked a jacket from her closet and burst out of her room and dashed downstairs. Master Kazama and Asuka's mother were already at the _genkan _with Jin. Asuka roughly bumped Jin on the shoulder as she reached for her shoes in the _getabako_.

"I'll go with you guys," Asuka said, putting on her shoes.

"Asuka-chan, we need someone to look after the house and accompany Jin." Her mother said.

Asuka thought she might have exploded.

"I'm not gonna babysit some bastard tonight!" she said indignantly, pointing at Jin without looking at him; Asuka knew that looking at him would unfetter her last shred of self-control and attack him in front of her father. "The hell I care about this idiot! It's dad who I'm worried about!"

"Please? I really don't want to argue."

"Why can't _I_—?" Asuka persisted, but stopped abruptly on the look on her mother's face.

"And I expect you to behave." Master Kazama said, zipping up his jacket. "I expect the whole house to be in one piece when we get back."

Asuka gave a stiff nod and her lips stretched bitterly at the thought that she was going to be alone with Jin for tonight.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, I didn't keep my promise regarding more interactions between Jin and Asuka. I realized that I need to build more tension between the two. Their interactions will be in the next chapter! I PROMISE! _

_Jin's personality is really hard to write; I know he only sees Asuka as a brat, regardless of the Kazama family ties. He's emo and I dunno how he should react due to his aloof persona. _

_I think I need a beta reader..._

__**Quotations: **_'Beauty in things exists merely in the mind which contemplates them.' - David Hume_


	5. Vindicate

**A/N: In the three years that I've been writing in this site, this is my first fifth chapter. :D**

**By the way, thanks for the love guys. I really appreciate the reviews, faves and alerts. Also, I'm sorry for updating too slow. I'm a graduating college student and I need to put more time studying. College is overrated and I haven't been performing very well; I have to double my efforts. Besides that, I am terribly unhappy at the moment and eventually my writing got affected. **

**Anyway, back on topic, enough about my rants on why college sucks. (I wrote this in a hurry, so please do point out any grammatical and/or punctuation errors.)**

**Once again, Jin and Asuka belong to Namco, no copyright infringement intended. Suing me won't get you anything.**

* * *

VINDICATE

Asuka saw her parents at the gate as the taxi they had called earlier finally arrived. She watched the taxi speed away with a sense of trepidation that Master Kazama intentionally left her with Jin for the night as some form of twisted punishment.

Asuka walked back to the house and from the doorway she found Jin still in the_ genkan_. The hatred simmered once again.

"Going to have a gloat? Are you happy now that my dad's going back to the hospital?" Asuka snarled.

"You're acting like some uncontrollable animal the moment your father just turned his back," Jin replied softly, eyeing her with annoyance. He turned his heel and walked back inside.

The taunt regarding her father rang in Asuka's ears as though Jin had bellowed it. The simmering hatred in Asuka's chest was suddenly brought to a boil.

"Turn around and look at me!" Asuka shouted, marching after Jin.

"I don't have anything to say to you," said Jin dismissively, without looking at her.

That arrogant persona enticed the boiling rage to ignite into something white hot, evaporating the last constraints of self-control. Asuka let out a yell and charged at Jin.

The moment he turned around, it was too late; Asuka had already thrown herself onto Jin, tackling him down. A hard clunk indicated that the back of his head collided onto the floor. Asuka sat astride on Jin's chest, raised her arm, her hand clenching into a fist, and brought it down onto his face. Jin grabbed her wrist in time and Asuka felt his foot push her torso away.

Jin got up and took up his fighting stance as Asuka kept her foot planted firmly on the floor as she took a quick twist before ramming out her right elbow at him. He blocked, yet the blow made him reel back a little; Asuka sidestepped, but before she could swing out her right leg, Jin thrusts a kick towards her. It caught Asuka off-guard and she staggered back and fell heavily on the floor. She rolled to her side and swung out her leg, targeting his shins, but Jin blocked once again. His left leg suddenly whipped into an arc, but this time Asuka was ready for it and blocked the attack.

"If I was your mother, I'd die of shame because of all the shit you've done, but I'll give you a good hiding first!" Asuka burst out as she clawed her feet onto the floor to hold her stance.

Jin looked rather unfazed and swung his right leg sideways in a circular motion, his instep directed at Asuka's head and she blocked once again. Asuka saw an opening and pushed her hands into his rib cage, exhaling a kiai, but Jin turned the blow aside. Asuka quickly moved downward, swinging out her right leg in a spinning motion. Jin turned the blow aside once again, making Asuka loose her balance and fall on her back; she immediately rolled backward in order to dodge any incoming attacks and give her space to recover and regain her stance.

Realizing that Jin had already floored her twice in a short period of time and she had not even delivered one solid strike on him, it only enraged Asuka further and fueled her drive to beat him senseless.

She saw their reflections on the mounted mirrors on the walls. Their fight led them to the dojo.

Asuka struck out a jab and Jin's head jerked to the side, followed by a stabbing kick on his shin. He let out a small grunt of pain.

That barely audible sound of pain was not enough; Asuka wanted to hear him scream out in agony...that half a second of pain was incomparable to the three years this bastard had caused to the world.

She thrusts a clawing hand towards Jin's face, amplifying it with a kiai. Instead of feeling the cartilage of his nose compress against her palm, Asuka only struck air; Jin had bent his head quickly, avoiding the blow. Jin's fist suddenly rose up and struck her jaw, making her head jerk upward and before Asuka could recover, another blow followed from above, this time forcefully ducking her head. Asuka retaliated by swinging her elbow upward, but Jin caught it in mid-swing and she got the chance to look into his face a little closer.

For the first time, Asuka met Jin's eyes; his eyes were dour, indifferent. Asuka gave him the most menacing glare she could muster; she wanted to let him know how much she hated him, how much every fiber of her being detested the fact that they were related, how much she wanted to beat him and let him feel the pain he had caused to Akemi, to Master Kazama and to the numerous people whose faces she will never see and names she will never know.

Jin then relinquished his grip on her elbow and lunged his right foot underneath.

_Cocky bastard_, Asuka thought; he was totally overconfident to think that she couldn't time that attack at such a slow pace. She parried his leg and he staggered, leaving his torso completely unguarded—

Asuka let out a great kiai and pushed energy into Jin. That energy threw him across the dojo; he slammed on the opposite wall with a painful sound and sprawled at the bottom of it. He sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Asuka advanced towards him with shaking clenched fists. She wanted to thrash him more, beat him until his face was so bloodied that he was beyond recognition; in that way no one would recognize that he was a Kazama, that no one would think that they were related. Jin only stared at her unwaveringly out of those expressionless eyes.

Something furry suddenly streaked past Asuka; Hachimitsu leapt onto Jin's chest and settled himself there, right over Jin's heart. Jin blinked and looked down at the cat.

"Get off," he murmured, trying to push Hachimitsu off him.

But Hachimitsu sank his claws into Jin's jacket and wouldn't budge. The cat then turned his face towards Asuka and looked up at her with those large, light green eyes.

Asuka stared down at Jin and Hachimitsu, her fists clenched so hard that her fingernails dug into her palms.

_First mom and dad, now this fucker stole my cat too,_ Asuka thought furiously.

The seconds lengthened. Neither of them moved. Asuka wanted to take another step, but it wasn't just Hachimitsu's gaze stopping her; the cat's action seems to imply that he didn't really deserve such treatment and deep within her sub-conscious seems to agree...

"Why are you the first-rate asshole that made everything all fucked up?" Asuka suddenly blurted out. What she had said probably did not make any sense at all or if that was what she really wanted to say, but she was too angry to care.

"If that's what you feel, then I apologize." Jin said, standing up and prying Hachimitsu's claws from his jacket. "I'm sorry about Uncle Junichiro; I never intended to give him trouble or anyone else. I'll just be here temporarily. If you can't bear my presence, then you can pretend I don't exist."

Then his voice dropped to a whisper with a hint of bitterness as he placed Hachimitsu gently on the floor, "Everything would be better if I hadn't existed..."

"What are ya bitching about?" Asuka snapped.

"I know you're furious that I started that war three years ago," Jin replied.

"Damn straight!" she spat. "Get that idea out of that noggin of yours that my dad's always standing up for your emo ass!"

"I don't deny what I've done; I'm not proud of them. But I had my reasons why I started that war," he said and then added in a rather condescending tone, "And I don't expect a person like you to understand."

"You're a worthless sack of shit and you better start spilling the beans before I beat it out of you," Asuka snarled. "My dad's gone back to the hospital and you're the idiot to blame if anything happens to him! If he gets worse, I won't give a shit and I'll kick your damn emo ass straight to hell!"

Jin looked at her for a few moments, clearly contemplating. Asuka simply glared back at him in response.

"Tell me, did that boy appreciate in the way you meddled in his own affairs even though you saved him from his tormentors?" he finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Asuka asked, scowling.

"You protected that boy even though he wasn't asking for help, but it was something you couldn't turn a blind eye. The way how you meddled in his affairs wasn't right in his perspective and that boy didn't appreciate it."

"What's your fucking point?" said Asuka impatiently; she finally recalled that fight she had intervened and the boy whom she had saved a few days back. Asuka didn't want to address that memory. That boy deserved to be beaten and put some sense into his ungrateful rear after all.

"I started a war to save the world."

Asuka stared at him in utmost disbelief; she tried to look for a hint of a bluff or even some sort of sick, twisted humor in his eyes. They still looked cold, indifferent yet with purpose.

"You must be a real idiot, aren't you?" she finally sneered. "Killing for peace? That sounds like fucking for virginity."

"It was the only way." Jin replied with conviction.

"Now that's absolutely brilliant," Asuka retorted sarcastically. "It was good that you messed up everyone's lives to save them! No wonder _nobody's_ thought of that before!"

"Spare me of your diatribes," he shot back, the quietness in his voice seems to have disappeared; it was suddenly loud and strong. "You can accuse me of that war I started, but don't act like you haven't done the same thing. Isn't that what you also do and what you're _still_ doing?"

Asuka scowled at him once again. What the heck was this emo bastard talking about? Seeing the uncertainty on her face, Jin looked at her with pitying incredulity, bordering on arrogance.

"Your self-styled vigilantism," Jin said slowly. "Violence can be used for good, doesn't it?"

"Shut your goddamn hole!" Asuka barked. "I don't _kill_ people, I don't wage wars! That's a big—"

"Difference?" Jin interrupted. He suddenly gave a small mirthless laughter. "What difference does it make? You used violence to save that boy from his tormentors just like what I had done in order to save this world from years of tyrannical rule."

"Don't lump me in with what you've done!" Asuka shouted; she thrusts a finger at Jin's face. "A lot of people _died_ because of your shit!"

Jin remained silent, undaunted, staring down at Asuka who didn't lower her finger. Asuka gave him that menacing glare once again; to murder millions of people, destroy their lives and then justify it...he wasn't only the number one asshole in the world after all but also a raging psychotic bastard as well.

"I don't deny it," Jin said once again. "But why don't you look at your actions first before you judge mine. Regarding those delinquents in this neighborhood, do you politely ask them not to commit another misdemeanor?"

"How can you talk sense into idiots like those?" answered Asuka impatiently, finally lowering her hand. "They all need a beating!"

Jin smirked grimly at his cousin's answer.

"You're a hypocrite," he said in disdain. "You used aggression to stop them causing trouble around this neighborhood and yet you say that your actions are different from mine? What I've done was just as similar to your 'vigilantism'—"

"You're insane! That's the difference!" Asuka seethed, her hands balling into fists as every word she vocalized increased in volume. "You're sick, you're twisted, and you're _evil_!"

The last word rang out ferociously. Its echo bounced across the walls of the dojo, making the mounted mirrors on the walls, along with Jin and Asuka's reflections quiver. Hachimitsu's hair was on end and he backed away from Asuka, towards Jin.

"And those are just the words that define this world..." Jin replied softly, still undaunted by Asuka's outburst. "How do you think one can get rid of such leadership? How do you remove corrupt authorities who will not relinquish their ironclad grip on power?

"Global institutions do not want to get their hands stained in blood condemn those actions, nothing more. Condemning hardened felons isn't enough to stop them from committing another atrocity. Numerous governments that spread fear instead of law and order and religions that poison innocent minds...how do you think one can get rid of that?"

"Don't talk to me like a smart ass!" said Asuka. "You're a sick murdering bastard and that's all there is to it!"

The raging fire inside Asuka was still burning. She was furious, ready to fly at Jin, who plainly did not understand how much misery he had caused, yet her limbs didn't want to strike out. Asuka stood in front of him still seething, yet he still didn't look deterred at all. Jin's calm aura seems to manifest itself on Asuka's rage, cooling it down as well as neutralizing her desire to brawl.

"I was aware that a lot of innocent lives would be caught in the crossfire," Jin admitted. "I knew that millions would suffer... That war was meant to save lives; choosing between two evils, it's better to have ruins than can be rebuilt and lives that had suffered to carry on and live in a much better place than condone the tyranny that torments this world and every existence dissolved into nothingness."

Jin was making her feel idiotic, and yet there was still a grain of defiance inside Asuka.

"Funny thing how heroic that you cared about the world very much ended up in a worse shape than if you'd left 'em well alone." she said furiously. "My friend doesn't even have what's left of her mother after that damn war."

"I apologize for her loss—"

"Oh, stop acting like you understand her!" Asuka snapped. "You're the reason why she doesn't have a mother anymore! If you wanna be all peace-keeping big shot, you should've made your emo ass into a diplomat and dealt with those idiots who mess around the world or even better you can nail their asses in jail!"

"Are you really that naïve?" said Jin in a rather belittling manner. "They have money, they have power and they have the influence. Who are the judges who look over their crimes? Are they not merely human who are also coerced or coaxed by money and power? Tomorrow there'd be a new dictator who would rule, and another one after that. As long as you will never get rid of the root of all evil, then its weeds will still grow. Starting that war was the only way to draw that being out and give it a tangible form. If you do not get rid of that core then that great, shining dream of peace is just an illusion."

Though the reasons Jin was giving her were a little vague, Asuka could see the logic despite its negativism...yet... Asuka disregarded all of it; she felt a savage pleasure in rendering Jin speechless, she wanted to make him see how terrible his wrongdoings were and she wanted to see the guilt and regret etch obviously in that calm face...

"If you wanted to get rid of whatever that thing's messing up this world, you forgot one," growled Asuka, thrusting a finger at his face. "Shouldn't your emo ass be burning in hell?"

Jin's eyebrow suddenly twitched and he did something very funny. He seized his left arm convulsively with his right hand, as though something had hurt him. It was as if Asuka had struck a nerve. Jin's lips moved as if he were chewing the words he was holding back before he shot her a glare and Asuka glared back, clearly refusing to be stared down. His gaze suddenly dropped to the wooden dojo floors.

"He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster." Jin said softly, "And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you."

He seems to say it more to himself rather than to Asuka.

"What?" Asuka squawked, thoroughly irritated. "Will you stop talking like an old man, I don't get it!"

Jin let go of his arm, shot her an annoyed look before turning his heel and walking away. Hachimitsu trotted beside him, mewing softly.

"Hey, I'm not through with you!" Asuka shouted after him.

"When you get the chance when to unearth concealed evil from authority figures then you can tell what is moral or not." Jin said dismissively as he walked away with Hachimitsu at his ankles, leaving Asuka standing alone, confused, in the dojo.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Well, there you have it...Jin-Asuka interactions. =) I hope I didn't disappoint. I finished this around 4am in my place. _

_I think Jin would rather let Asuka do the thinking in why he started that war, though I don't think Asuka's the type to easily understand his reasons.. Since Asuka's a bit obnoxious, she can be quite tactless and callous towards Jin justifications.__..things are, well, complicated_

_Once again, thank you so much for waiting. When I graduate I have more time to write and that means I have to set my priorities right...so please, for now, just bear with the almost nonexistent update this fic has. I __**never **__give up on a fic, despite it hasn't been updated for months on end. It could only mean that I'm suffering from a writer's block or I am terribly busy with school; I can't write when I'm worrying about my grades._

**Quotation:**

"_He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you." – Friedrich Nietzsche 'Beyond Good and Evil', Aphorism 146 (1886)_


	6. Duties, Discords and Despot

**A/N: I know you guys hate me...As much as I would love to update my fics that could rival the speed of light, I cannot.**

**My thanks to the reviewers for their continuing support, without you guys nothing would motivate my despondent imagination into overdrive. I am still terribly unhappy due to my academics...aaaaand I'm facing a problem right now that will really influence my gaming life, my time to draw and other interests and **_**especially **_**my writing. **

**Special thanks to **_**Razer Athane**_** for the constructive critiques to help me write Asuka better and to **_**asukaxjinforever **_**for sharing your ideas to help me tweak the plot even though a wee bit. **

**Read, enjoy, review and/or critique. I am seriously doubtful about this chapter due to the events I am currently experiencing right now; I haven't been quite imaginative lately. I also believe that I have fallen short of my own literary standards...Yes, I expect hate mails...**

**Disclaimer: **_**Nope, I don't own Tekken. I am only borrowing the characters for my own twisted imagination for the purpose of sheer entertainment.**_

* * *

DUTIES, DISCORDS AND DESPOT

The horizon in the east had a streak of pink and gold as Asuka, with a sweaty face, stepped out of the dojo. The dawn air chilled her burning body. She took a great deep breath and let the cool air fill her lungs before exhaling it all out. Asuka extended her arms over her head and started swinging them on her sides in a circular motion.

A soft thud of footsteps reached Asuka's ears; she glanced over her shoulder and beamed as she saw Master Kazama, still donned in his sleeping clothes, stifling a yawn.

"Good morning, Dad," said Asuka blithely, as she crossed one arm horizontally over her chest and grasping it with her forearm, just above the elbow joint. "You woke up pretty late, but you're just in time for our sparring session; I've just cooled down."

"I'm sorry, Asuka, but not today," Master Kazama said. "The doctor told me last night that I shouldn't do anything that's physically strenuous for a couple of days."

"It's just a couple of minutes, Dad." she said reassuringly, preparing her fighting stance. "It's you making up to me for making me babysit that idiot last night."

But Master Kazama sighed deeply and shook his head. He approached Asuka and took her fists in his hands. Asuka's fists unfurled in Master Kazama's touch; he then placed her palms on his chest. He closed his eyes then inhaled and exhaled. Asuka looked at her father thoughtfully.

"Your father's getting old," Master Kazama said in a wan voice as he opened his eyes. "You already know I'm not as strong as I used to be. You understand that, don't you, Asuka?"

"Jeez, Dad, don't act like you're on your deathbed." she said lightheartedly. "You're here and still strong as a horse!"

Asuka twisted her hands away from her father's grip and playfully pushed him. Master Kazama took her hands again and then cast his daughter a glance; he remained silent for a few moments. It was as if he had just seen Asuka in an entirely different light and a new realization just dawned over him.

"Yeah?" said Asuka, noticing the odd look her father was giving her. "Is there something on my face?"

"Time seems to fly by so fast," he said softly, "I can't believe you're already twenty years old...I guess it's the way you act that makes me keep on forgetting on how old you are." Master Kazama suddenly pressed his index finger on Asuka's nose. "And that's why you need to iron that immature attitude of yours. You're the successor, the heiress, of the Kazama-Style Martial Arts. You know very well that's our family's heritage."

"I know that, Dad. You don't need to remind me because I _know_." answered Asuka, a little exasperated. Master Kazama fixed her again with that gaze which gave Asuka a feeling of uneasiness.

"It is a bit sad, but everyone has to grow old." he said, patting her head. "There will be a day when you're smiling at me and your mom saying that you're going out with someone"

"Dad," Asuka started sternly. "What does that have to do with the subject at hand?"

"Before your mom and I know it, you're getting married." Master Kazama continued as though he had not heard Asuka.

"Dad, will you get a grip, I—"

"Then, lo and behold, I have grandkids and—"

"Dad!" Asuka repeated loudly, completely incensed.

"It's all part of growing up." said Master Kazama, rolling his eyes, a little irritated at his daughter's immature reaction. "Honestly, you need to grow up because I'm not getting any younger and that includes your mother. Besides, you're in the right age in getting involved with someone."

"Puh-lease! I don't need to be involved with anyone!" Asuka scoffed. "Besides, majority of the male population in this area are just a bunch of chauvinistic idiots and I have a duty to constantly remind them where they belong."

"Asuka, don't always measure your strength on being almost physically invulnerable," said Master Kazama patiently. "One can also be considered strong within without fighting; when it comes to the dealings of the heart, even the greatest fighters can be the most complete simpletons...and even the weakest beings."

"Not gonna happen." sneered Asuka and she drew herself up. "I can deal with anyone and anything; I can stand on my own. You and mum don't need to look for a dude. All you need is me."

"Honestly, if there would be a time when you'd show me someone you like, I'd approve without a doubt," Master Kazama said with a small laugh. "I'd like to know how he made you fall for him."

Asuka wrapped her fingers around her neck and pretended to retch.

"You're definitely, ah, a late bloomer." he teased, pinching Asuka's cheek. Asuka pouted and tried to elbow her father away. Master Kazama laughed once again and Asuka saw the wrinkles around his eyes were more pronounced since the last time she had actually looked closer.

Lately, Master Kazama had been repeating that he was already aging. Asuka studied her father's frame. Her father was never burly, but it did not mean that his frame did not etch the fact that he was a martial artist; now, however, his once rigid shoulders looked a little slumped...his stature appeared a little stooped...the hair around his temples were starting to grey while white ones now gleamed noticeably on his crown and fringes.

_He really_ is_ getting old_, Asuka thought sadly, but prompted those thoughts aside. _But Dad's strong...he's very strong. That's why he's still here_. _That's what matters the most. _

"Good morning, Jin. How long have you been standing there?" Master Kazama suddenly said, looking over Asuka's head. "Just finished your run, I see."

The feelings of tenderness Asuka felt suddenly vanished at the mention of Jin's name; she gritted her teeth and turned to the direction where her father was looking. There in the _engawa_ stood Jin, as usual donned in his purple jacket with its hood over his head, which slightly shadowed his sweaty face.

"Good morning," Jin replied, taking off his hood. Asuka shot him a venomous look.

"Well, come on in and get ready for breakfast." Master Kazama said brightly.

Master Kazama then went to the kitchen, leaving Jin and Asuka in the dojo.

"What are ya doing stickin' your nose on me and my dad?" said Asuka, folding her arms once her father was out of earshot.

"I apologize," he said softly. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Asuka rolled her eyes before kneeling down to remove her martial-arts headband. As she was carefully folding it, she heard a meow and turned on her knees to see Hachimitsu striding in the dojo.

"Good morning, sweetie." said Asuka, beaming as she stretched out her arms for Hachimitsu.

The feline simply brushed briefly against her and went mewing jauntily at Jin. Hachimitsu purred affectionately as he rubbed himself against Jin's legs.

_What the hell did this idiot do to my cat_? Asuka thought furiously. She instantly recalled what Hachimitsu had done in order to interrupt their fight last night.

Jin bent down and scratched Hachimitsu behind his ears; the feline's purr became more pronounced and he rolled over on his back, paws curled in the air and his eyes falling lazily. Asuka was watching them with her mouth half-open in disbelief when her mother entered the dojo.

"He really likes you." Asuka's mother said, amused, at the sight of Jin and Hachimitsu.

"I suppose so," Jin replied as he began rubbing Hachimitsu's stomach.

Asuka's mother gave a small laugh before addressing to Asuka.

"Asuka-chan, breakfast is nearly ready, so you better get dressed for school." her mother said. Her mother then left, leaving Jin and Asuka alone once again. Jin finally stood upright and Hachimitsu pawed his leg, mewing softly. Asuka went over to him, scooped Hachimitsu in her arms and backed away from Jin.

"You're really good at screwing people the right way up to fool them, don't you?" said Asuka.

"It's pointless arguing with an annoying hypocrite." said Jin.

Asuka's mouth opened with a snarl when she heard her parents' laughter. She glanced over her shoulder and saw her mother and father setting the table together; Master Kazama talking to Asuka's mother about her cooking and her mother laid a hand on his arm, smiling and laughing.

Seeing her parents look so happy made Asuka's heart skip a beat. She snapped her attention back at Jin, who noticed where she was looking at. He fixed her with his usual undaunted look, but for the briefest moment, Asuka thought that there was something that stirred behind his brown eyes.

"You keep that filthy carcass of yours the hell out of trouble," Asuka threatened in a low voice, pointing a finger at Jin's face. "My mom and dad don't need to be involved in whatever 'heroic deeds' ya wanna do."

Without another word and Hachimitsu in her arms, Asuka turned her heel and marched off towards the bathroom. Before going inside, Asuka held Hachimitsu in her hands with outstretched arms; Hachimitsu meowed at her with his hind legs dangling in the air.

"Ya know, it's better to stay away from that bat-shit crazy asshole," Asuka told Hachimitsu solemnly. "I reckon he's a dickhead who is just so damn good at swindling, so go on"—she placed Hachimitsu on the floor and nudged him gently with her foot— "I prefer you climbing trees and never getting yourself down than you getting comfy with that idiot."

After taking a bath and changing clothes, Asuka dashed downstairs to the dining room. Master Kazama and Jin weren't there yet; her mother was busy setting the food on the table. Without taking a seat, Asuka helped herself to some toast from the table and munched it in a hurry.

"For goodness sake, sit down and eat your breakfast properly!" Asuka's mother said exasperatedly.

"Can't," replied Asuka thickly through a mouthful of toast. "Gotta hurry."

"Are you going to skip breakfast?" her mother demanded.

"No, I'm not." said Asuka. "I just have to go to cram school a little early today since I need my friend's help on some homework."

"You're not going to learn anything with an upset stomach," her mother said as Asuka drained a glass of milk. "Sit down."

Taking another toast and stuffing it whole in her mouth, Asuka gestured with her arms animatedly at her mother that she was nearly finished eating; crumbs were on her lips and cheeks, and she simply wiped it with the back of her hand. Her mother was watching her in horror.

"You're already twenty years old, Asuka-chan, so if you please, act like a young lady!" she said furiously.

"Uh-huh," said Asuka as she swallowed, wondering if her mother ever heard herself when addressing the issue of her age; she found it rather contradicting that the fact that her mother still uses that particular suffix with her name while reminding her to act what is expected in adults. "I had a great breakfast, Mom."

"I already packed your lunch and it's at the _genkan_," her mother said as Asuka searched for her lunch box in the drawers. "Go get it."

"You didn't have to, Mom." said Asuka, rather piqued. "I don't need you to do that kind of simple thing for me; I can do it myself."

As Asuka walked off towards the _genkan_, she glanced over her shoulder.

Master Kazama and Jin had just entered the dining room. He was talking to Jin animatedly, but Jin's replies were merely a nod of his head; from afar, it was better if Master Kazama was talking to a block of wood.

"_Itte irrasshai_," her mother said, beaming as Asuka picked up her lunch box and put on her shoes. "Do your best, Asuka-chan!"

Asuka grinned at her mother before stepping out of the house and taking her bicycle from the shed.

Seeing her parents' lighthearted moments together and Master Kazama's benign temperament towards Jin made Asuka wonder how Jin convinced them to provide him houseroom... Had he ever reasoned with them the exact words he gave Asuka last night on why he started that war three years ago? If so, how could they accept a man like that and treat him with such benevolence?

The fact that Jin was a family member simply does not reason with Master Kazama's acceptance of Jin; family member or not, if he had any decency he would turn himself in and save everyone the trouble. It was only right...it was only justice.

Asuka swung her leg over her bicycle and peddled onto the street. The neighbors waved and greeted her; all Asuka could do was simply wave and return a small smile as a nagging worry started to distract her thoughts.

_You are my predecessor, the heiress, of the Kazama-Style Martial Arts. _

_I know, Dad. You don't need to remind me because I_ know.

With a feeling of dread, a memory flooded Asuka with the vision of the dojo in shambles, an ambulance at the entrance of their house, students nursing bruises and cuts, and later seeing Master Kazama lying down on a hospital bed with a swollen and bruised face, unconscious and with a respirator aiding his breathing. Asuka was not there to protect her father and her home. Before they were merely living peaceful lives and that had happened...Now that they were providing room for a wanted man with whom most people believed to be dead...Surely the consequences are going to be much worse.

What if something would happen and Asuka was not there in time to protect her parents and her home?

Jin may show respect towards Asuka's parents in subtle ways, but Asuka knew better; Jin was a cocky bastard who could care less what would happen to them. Simple as that. He was just using them.

_I only have one home, one mom and one dad, _Asuka thought._ I know that idiot's just using them to escape justice. _

Every terrible thing that could happen can be blamed on Jin, but beating him senseless would not return everything back to normal, back to how peaceful things were. But guilt and shame started to hang on Asuka's thoughts like a mist; she meddles into the lives of people she barely knows and resolves their problems, but she had not done any of those with hers. How ironic...

_I won't make that mistake twice. _Asuka thought as she started pedaling with more vigor.

* * *

The cool morning air of the city rushed through Asuka's hair as she swiftly rode her bicycle on the bicycle lane. The streak of colors and jumping pedestrians made Asuka smile a little. The speed make it seem like her problems were having trouble catching up with her; even the worry she felt regarding Jin's presence in her home and the possible dangers were swept away from her mind.

Asuka reached the pedestrian lane and before the signal flashed its lights at her to stop, her legs pumped more energy to launch herself, along with her bicycle, in the air. Asuka then maneuvered her bicycle in the air; her pedals narrowly scraped the windshield of a white limousine which suddenly halted at the sight of her. The limousine honked angrily at Asuka as she landed unscathed on the sidewalk.

"Lighten up, buddy! No harm, no foul!" yelled Asuka over her shoulder as she continued on her way.

A few blocks away from Asuka's cram school, Asuka clutched her brakes and hopped off her bicycle and walked towards the bus stop just in time as a bus halted at the stop. Sure enough, Akemi disembarked from the bus and waved at Asuka.

"_How's business_?*" greeted Asuka.

Akemi returned the greeting with a grin which pronounced the piercings on her face. They talked all the way to the next block and were about to cross the pedestrian lane when a white limousine caught Asuka's attention. It suddenly veered towards their direction and stopped in front of them. Asuka scowled; it looked like that limousine she had jumped over earlier.

The door opened and a girl stepped out; she haughtily flipped her long blonde hair before turning towards Asuka and Akemi's direction. Asuka's eyes darted across the blonde girl's face: was this the same girl she had exchanged blows the other day?

"Good morning, Asuka Kazama." the blonde girl said pompously. "I see that you're quite energized for this day. I hope you can spare a little time for me to see how long you can endure my attacks."

"You!" Asuka suddenly exclaimed, but then paused and screwed up her face as though struggling to remember something. "What's your name again? Was it Lilac or Leila? I'm sure it starts with an 'L' though..."

"It's Lili!" the girl shouted furiously.

"Oh yeah," said Asuka. "Are you looking for a fight again? C'mon man, forget it. You still hadn't learned that I'm better than you after I handed your rich-kid ass back the other day?"

"Shut your mouth!" Lili burst out, abandoning her cool and prim demeanor as she threw her fist at Asuka.

Asuka immediately jumped backwards, not only to evade Lili's attack but also to exclude Akemi from the fight. Thankfully, Akemi was wise and quick enough to jump out of the way.

_Did she follow me all the way here_? _Was she already following me from the time I left home_? Asuka thought as she blocked Lili's fist. _Did this idiot see that damn bastard_?

While Asuka contemplated all the possibilities on how long Lili had stalked her, Lili supported her weight in a handstand and thrusts her legs upward; her heels collided with Asuka's chin and the force threw her entire body in the air. Asuka let out a small scream of pain and heard gasps from the crowd. Asuka landed on the ground with a hard smack.

"Well, well, well!" came Lili's hearty laugh. "Still brimming with confidence, Asuka Kazama?"

Asuka suddenly sprang back up and launched herself onto Lili, tackling her on the ground. She sat astride on Lili's chest and started relentlessly slapping her.

"YOU—FUCKING—IDIOT!" screamed Asuka furiously; every word was accompanied by a slap across Lili's face. "WHAT—THE—FUCK—IS—YOUR—PROBLEM? DO—YOU—WANT—TO—DIE?"

There were more gasps from the crowd and Asuka heard Akemi's voice amidst the noise, but she was too concentrated on the fight and livid at Lili to know what it was.

Lili's eyes fluttered every time Asuka's palms made contact with her face, but suddenly, Lili lifted her leg and kicked the back of Asuka's head, making Asuka reel forward. Asuka somersaulted to her feet and immediately took up her fighting stance. Lili sprang to her feet, charged and pushed her hands onto Asuka's torso, but Asuka timed the attack and reversed the flow of the force behind the blow; she merely took Lili's wrists, twirled her entire body and threw her onto the ground.

But Lili immediately recovered and lunged for another attack; she placed her hands on the ground and, with her back on Asuka, kicked both of her feet into the air, followed by another flip which continuously brought down another series of kicks. Asuka blocked all of Lili's kicks, but the strength behind the blows made her knees buckle.

Once Lili landed upon the ground, Asuka saw an opening and struck a jab with the back of her fist; Lili teetered backward a little with a squeak of pain, clutching her stomach. Asuka charged, exhaling a kiai as she swung up her right elbow. Lili blocked and, without further ado, crouched down before sliding her foot at Asuka's feet; Asuka spun her body horizontally in a circle and rotated both her feet in succession in a large circular motion, causing her to go airborne. Asuka's legs landed onto Lili's unguarded back and made her fall backwards with a shriek. But Lili immediately sprang back up and threw herself forward.

_I'm gonna be late because of this crazy bitch_! Asuka thought as she sidestepped Lili's kick; a fact began to nag in Asuka's head that going to school this early was not for this purpose. _I can beat this idiot senseless, but that's not gonna help me pass my college entrance exams_!

Asuka thrusts a clawing hand towards Lili's face, while shouting out a kiai. As soon as Asuka felt the cartilage of Lili's nose compress against her palm, she dug her fingertips on her face before forcing her down onto the sidewalk. The painful sound when the back of Lili's skull made contact on the concrete sidewalk would've denoted to everyone that she was already incapacitated. But to everyone's surprise, Lili sprang back up and lunged forward again.

_This idiot—_! Asuka felt a burning pain as Lili's right hand slapped her cheek followed by a kick to her front which made Asuka's head jerk upward.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Asuka, finally losing her patience. Asuka spun around twice before throwing out her left heel; she felt it cracking into Lili's temple. Asuka's heel drop threw Lili's entire body onto the sidewalk and Lili screamed in pain. Asuka half-expected her to spring herself up once again; this time, however, she did not. Realizing that her attacks finally achieved their just effects, Asuka smirked.

"Well, well, well," panted Asuka as she stood over Lili and wiping the small cut on her lip. "Still brimming with confidence, Lulu?"

"Shut it! And my name is Lili!" snarled Lili through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," said Asuka as she turned her back and started walking away.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Asuka Kazama! I'm not through with you yet!" Lili yelled. She staggered to her feet; she slipped and fell, and lay down panting furiously on the sidewalk.

"As much as I love fighting, I don't start 'em, Lilo, I end them." said Asuka, looking over her shoulder. "And stop following me. It's really annoying; I have more important stuff to do than teach a hardheaded prissy idiot like you."

Ignoring the unintelligible yell from Lili, Asuka walked towards Akemi who was holding her bicycle and bag, and behind her was a cheering crowd. The limousine doors opened and just like the last time, Lili's chauffer and butler assisted her to her feet.

"Don't tell me everyday she's going ape-shit on ya," said Akemi, handing back Asuka's bag. "Man, you should really need a restraining order for that chick."

"I don't need one because I can handle it," Asuka growled, "I can handle everything."

"It's too early for a fight," Akemi said, covering her nose and waving the air as though wafting away something foul. "Man, you're gonna reek! And to think I'm gonna sit beside you for five more hours..."

"Shut it, Sawatari." Asuka snapped, but grinned nonetheless as she wiped her slightly sweaty face.

Even people across the sidewalk were watching Asuka and Lili with the usual cheers and jeers, but amidst the crowd, a particular person caught Asuka's eye. Sakurada's face wore a frown, obviously at the scene that had just ended. Sakurada shook his head before continuing on his way along with the other pedestrians who finally realized that the commotion was over.

"Fantastic," said Akemi in a mocking cheery tone. "Now you've really impressed Sakurada."

* * *

As Akemi and Asuka slid open the classroom door and the first thing they saw was Akiko's group of girls was huddled together, routinely snickering and guffawing.

"Recalling your usual lascivious escapades from last night now are we, eh?" said Akemi calmly and pointedly at Akiko as they walked past them, towards their seats at the back.

"I picked up a hot guy at a bar last night," said Akiko in a condescending tone. "Wanna hear how I got into his pants within five minutes?"

"This world may have been run by a patriarchal society, yet alas! Dicks are the least of my concerns at the moment." Akemi replied in a dramatic voice.

"And as if we're interested." Asuka growled, putting her bag on the table, sitting down with Akemi and taking out a Philosophy textbook.

Most of the girls sneered at Akemi and Asuka, and continued with their suggestive chitchat while the males were shifting rather restlessly in their seats. Asuka rolled her eyes while Akemi simply looked over their classmates incuriously.

"Can I borrow your textbook?" asked Akemi, gesturing the book at Asuka's hands. "I didn't bring mine."

Asuka nodded and handed her the textbook.

"—and yeah, he told me that he had some experiences with older women," Akiko giggled. "Quite a man-whore he was, but heck, at least he made me scream. Honestly, I've never met a dude who _finally _knows how to work is dick."

The rest of those shameless girls giggled. The males pretended to be absorbed in their gadgets and books and whatever they were holding, but Asuka knew they were listening intently to every word Akiko was uttering.

"Finally, I got a one night stand with a fella who knew what to do. I hope he gets a chance to screw some _face full _of experience to some girl who needs it." Akiko sneered with relish. "That's one hardcore shit that I can't handle, I mean, I can't even look at the man!" The girls burst out laughing.

Asuka knew that Akiko was making her voice loud enough for her to hear. She turned in her seat to face Akiko and her group; Asuka wanted to tell them that she wasn't a whore like her and bedding a male will always be the least of her concerns. But before she could open her mouth, Akemi stood up.

"No, no." Akemi said, suddenly turning to face Akiko and the girls. "Akiko, you should look at the dude when he gives you a cum shot. Considering that our country has a negative population growth, it's at least a decent thing to do since he's wasting his potential children on your face."

The girls immediately stopped laughing and gaped at Akemi while the males roared in a fit of awkward laughter. Akemi sat back down in her chair, picked up the textbook and retreated behind it.

"A cum shot?" Asuka repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't be worrying about what that means right now." replied Akemi evasively.

"Don't tell me you already did the nasty too," said Asuka, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice.

"No." said Akemi firmly, without looking up from the book. "Call me romantic, but I think your first time should be with someone you love."

Akemi said it so unabashedly that Asuka stared at her as though she had never seen anything like it.

"That way, it won't matter how good your blow job was or you thinking you should let him lick your pussy." Akemi added, sounding much more like an afterthought.

"Right," Asuka replied, completely taken aback. There were times that Akemi would speak embarrassing truths, but it was undeniable that she was also vulgar. However, there was no time to dwell on that matter further so she changed the topic. "So you understand what that article's yapping about?"

Akemi nodded before reading out loud the article.

"_To reconstitute political life in a state presupposes a good man, whereas to have recourse to violence in order to make oneself prince in a republic presupposes a bad man. Hence very rarely will there be found a good man ready to use bad methods in order make himself prince, though with a good end in view_."

With a frustrated sigh, Asuka lounged back in her seat, put her hands behind her head and scowled at the ceiling.

"I don't get. What the heck did all that mean?"

"To use violence for good, even if it is already wrong, for the greater good." said Akemi.

Instantaneously, Jin's voice echoed in Asuka's ears. _I started a war to save the world_.

"That's bullshit." she spat at once.

"No, it's not." Akemi replied as quickly as Asuka's retort.

"Killing for peace? That sounds like fucking for virginity."

"You're just gonna fuck once, but you'd be a virgin for life, then why not?"

Asuka glared at Akemi and she simply shrugged.

"Even if it means murdering billions of people just to obtain peace?" Asuka demanded.

"That's morality, Kazama." said Akemi. "It's not easy to make moral decisions all the time."

"Um, hello?" said Asuka sardonically as she removed her hands behind her head, straightened up in her seat and looked incredulously at Akemi. "Isn't that what the law is for? The law is there to tell people what they should do and what not to do."

"Morality isn't the law," said Akemi shortly. "It goes beyond legality."

Asuka glared once again at Akemi. Akemi tilted her head to the side, reading the obvious disagreement in Asuka's eyes.

"There are times when what is moral is not always legal and what is legal isn't always moral," said Akemi seriously in a clear voice.

"If that's the case, then what's the use of establishing the law then?" Asuka argued back. "I'm sure the laws are made for a purpose and most definitely not just for a pretty display."

"Laws are made by humans," said Akemi firmly. "Remember that our laws are usually the product of a collective agreement. Laws are decided by a majority vote. Morality is not all about how many people say that something is good or bad, or how many individuals favor and decide that a certain act is right or wrong."

Asuka scowled in confusion all the while when Akemi talked.

"Simply put: making a decision as to what's good and bad is not a popularity contest." Akemi concluded. "It's like 'the end justifies the means,' thingy..."

"That's fucked up," said Asuka obstinately. "A murderer is a murderer. If you just used wrong methods—"

"But violence can be used for good, doesn't it? Justice?" interrupted Akemi, the corners of her mouth curling into a small smile. "You don't mind smacking around those thugs for messing around, don't you?"

"It's for justice," Asuka shot back, "Those thugs deserve what they got for being violent around the neighborhood; it serves them right—"

"So you used violence to stop violence, but you used it for good." Akemi interrupted once again. "That opinion alone mirrors the essence of the article; a person ready to use bad methods with good intentions."

"But that killing for peace is fucked up. Besides, I don't kill and no one's complaining about what I do," Asuka snapped and then she added with a proud smile. "The police thought I'd make a good minister of justice and peace someday."

The small smile on Akemi's mouth suddenly curled into a wide grin.

"Of course you don't need to kill, but it's still the same: you used violence for good, even though physically assaulting someone can earn you a lawsuit," she said triumphantly. "Fighting basically means to use _violent physical _means to try to overpower somebody, doesn't it? So then, the end justified the means."

Asuka opened her mouth to argue back, but the words were lost; she had a perfect comprehension on what Akemi was trying to express. What Asuka greatly disliked to hear was that Akemi sounded more like Jin and to top it off she sounded like she was praising that kind of philosophy. Asuka felt a crazy urge to tell her that what if that someone who used "violence for good" was the reason why she lost her mother. Then again, Asuka wasn't supposed to be uttering a word about Jin's existence or the fact that he was he related to her and he was freeloading in her home at the moment.

Akemi was looking sideways at her.

"Ya seem not to get the gist of it," said Akemi, mistaking the look of frustration for confusion on Asuka's face and taking out a highlighter. "I'll highlight the important points for ya, Kazama. This is what Sakurada will bombard us today."

When Akemi handed back Asuka's already highlighted book, Sakurada entered the classroom, carrying a stack of papers.

"This was a relatively easy exam," said Sakurada as he walked among them, passing back last week's Philosophy test. "Yet I received results where I couldn't believe I got from some of the students..."

Sakurada said the latter statement as he handed back Asuka's paper which contained a large, spiky black D scrawled in an upper corner. Akemi looked glumly down on her own paper which also bore the same grade.

"What the hell is this old dick playing at?" she whispered angrily, "What I wrote was _exactly _what he was blabbering about last week!"

"Sawatari-kun and Kazama-kun, I would like to talk to the both of you after this class," called Sakurada from the front, looking up from his class records.

"What the heck do you this is gonna be all about?" questioned Asuka to Akemi.

"Our class standings, more likely," said Akemi, shrugging. "The college entrance exams are just a few months away and we've got pretty shitty scores in our quizzes, so that's probably it."

Determined not to give Sakurada an excuse to fail her in this lesson, Asuka read and reread all the lines Akemi had highlighted for her earlier. But it was simply useless; Sakurada always found a fault in everything.

"What do you think of the article, Sawatari-kun?" said Sakurada moments later.

They were half-way through the lesson and it was the time of the class when Sakurada would verbally quiz or insult students.

"I think that it has a lot to do with 'the end justifies the means'," Akemi replied in a bored voice. Sakurada tilted his head to the side while looking at Akemi with a mildly interested expression.

"You think so?"

Akemi nodded.

"I don't think Yakuzas have a sense of justice though," said Sakurada softly as his lips curved into a malicious smile.

Asuka glared at Sakurada. The old geezer was once again on his malicious antics.

"Of course who else can understand this article better than Kazama-kun, also known as the local magistrate," said Sakurada, nodding at Asuka's direction. "Do you think the gist of this article will apply to our times?"

"I think the easiest way to get justice is to literally knock some sense in 'em," said Asuka carelessly. She wasn't really thinking of the right answer since all she was thinking was hitting Sakurada.

"I don't think so," he smirked suggestively. "I think your vigilantism always make you look so uncivilized, _unfit _for a university, not to mention it'll earn you an image of an uneducated whore."

The class erupted into laughter. Asuka glared openly at Sakurada.

"Kazama-kun, why are you looking at me like that? Isn't it true?" said Sakurada, amused at Asuka's glare. "That's a look of a murderer, not a student."

Asuka opened her mouth, but Akemi laid a hand on her arm and shot her a warning look.

"Don't push it," she said. "You know what will happen if you say something. The last time you shot your mouth off, he threatened you with suspension."

It was always like this. There were really times that Sakurada would imply some suggestive questions and comments to the class, especially to the girls. But Akiko's group does not seem too bothered being asked those kinds of questions. After all, those girls don't know the difference between sexual harassment and flirtation.

"That's all for today. Class dismissed." Sakurada said, moments later.

Asuka and Akemi remained seated as the rest of the class packed their things and left the classroom. At last Asuka, Akemi and Sakurada were the only ones left in the room.

"Sawatari-kun, please close the door behind you and Kazama-kun, kindly put on the blinds on the windows." said Sakurada from the front desk.

Akemi and Asuka obliged and after they had done Sakurada's request, they sat down on the chairs facing Sakurada's desk. A feeling of something foreboding started to gnaw within Asuka as she realized that Sakurada dawdled in flipping through his records as though waiting for the noise subside...as though waiting for the corridor to be empty...

"The both of you do not have a very good class standing." Sakurada finally said, looking down from his records, "This is bad since college entrance exams are fast approaching and—"

"So what do we have to do then?" Asuka interrupted.

"Oh, failures can always be compensated with a little project. I assure you that this isn't quite tedious for girls like you and I think you girls could be quite interesting despite your appalling sense of self-expression"—Sakurada's eyes wandered towards Akemi and her eyebrow twitched—"and, ah, _violent_ tendencies." said Sakurada, finally looking at Asuka pointedly.

Asuka's mouth twitched unpleasantly; she wanted to explain to Sakurada that it wasn't her who started that fight, but decided against it since she knew that Sakurada was the type of teacher who didn't want to be contradicted or corrected. Asuka knew that this time it was wise to simply nod and agree. However, Asuka did not seem to feel relieved or jubilant at the fact that she and Akemi have a chance to pull up their grades.

"I bet there is more to you girls that meets the eye; the both of you may have something interesting to show..." said Sakurada softly.

Asuka scowled; the tone didn't seem to imply he was praising them. Those words seem to accompany an intuition of something undesirable; there something ominous about this meeting...

Sakurada remained silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Did you already have oral sex, Kazama-kun?"

Asuka gaped at the balding old man.

"What?"

"Sawatari-kun, have you ever had anal sex?" Sakurada said, this time addressing to Akemi.

"No, it's not particularly nice to be fucked in the ass—but what the hell business is it of yours?" Akemi burst out.

Sakurada removed his glasses, wiped them with his handkerchief and putting them back on his face.

"You have a brilliant mind, Sawatari-san." said Sakurada. "Though I admit that you're quite good, I'd like to know how far that vulgar mind of yours can take you, I just want to see for myself...I've never touched a girl with so many _irezumi_."

Asuka and Akemi gaped, eyes wide in horror and disgust. Sakurada stood up, walked around the desk and stood in front of Asuka and Akemi.

"You're both grown girls, aren't you?" whispered Sakurada, leering, as his hands reached out towards Asuka's chest. "You're both old enough to play grown-up games—"

Without giving another thought, Asuka let out an angry yell; she lurched herself forward from her seat, reeling back her fist. Sakurada gasped in fright and leapt backwards.

"Kazama, NO!" Akemi yelled, launching herself forwards and dragging Asuka away from Sakurada, "WAIT! You can't—! You can't do it just like that!"

"We can beat the living daylights outta him, because he deserves it and you know it!" Asuka snarled, trying to throw Akemi off. One hand was still clawing the air as she tried to grab the front of Sakurada's shirt. Her core was shrieking with desire of beating Sakurada into a bloody jelly.

"Pull—yourself—together!" Akemi panted, trying to restrain Asuka, "Think about it! If you hit him, it'll be _us_ who are gonna get into trouble!"

Asuka stopped struggling, though her eyes were still fixed on Sakurada, who simply looked at her coolly.

"That's right," said Sakurada in a soft, triumphant voice. "I wonder whose word the PTA will take. Sakurada Makoto, a respectable graduate of University of Tokyo, with a clean record, with a number of star students in his teaching career. Or two twenty year old girls with, ah, _appalling_, reputations: Sawatari Akemi, a girl with _irezumi_ so similar to the Japanese mafia, then there is Kazama Asuka, a girl who loves to brawl and uses her martial art skills to threaten people who get in her way."

"I don't threaten—!" Asuka started furiously. She finally succeeded in pushing Akemi aside and grabbed the front of Sakurada's shirt.

"You don't?" said Sakurada, raising his graying eyebrows. "Well, I can _easily _tweak that tiny little detail; if, right now, you will hit me, I can use my injury to prove that this certain action was a desperate attempt to pass you and your Yakuza friend. Just think about it; I know you girls are smart. Whose words do think would carry more weight?"

Asuka froze. Sakurada smirked. Akemi wrenched Asuka's hand from Sakurada's shirt and backed away with Asuka.

"My, my, my...who would the PTA believe with such reputation you girls hold...Your grades are also aren't worthy of any attention from such universities...Remember that I'm your teacher and I have the power to decide if you _never _get into any universities in all of Japan, _at all_...Also, I wonder how _shameful_ it would be for your parents to know what you have done..."

Before Asuka could shout at what a disgusting old pervert he was, Akemi stormed out of the classroom, yanked Asuka and their belongings with her.

* * *

The duo was silent all the way to the bus stop. Asuka balled her hands into fists to control them from shaking so badly. Akemi's hands were shaking too; when she pulled out a cigarette case from her bag, she dropped the first stick she took out. But Asuka knew, like her, Akemi wasn't shaking from fear: they were both shaking with pure rage.

"Akemi," said Asuka breathing heavily as it sank in her senses that Sakurada had just done. "Why the hell did you stop me? That creep nearly groped me! You should've—"

"You heard what he said." Akemi cut across her, blowing smoke into the air. "He's right: if you had hit him, Sakurada's gonna put in his records that you assaulted him. That's going to cockblock your every chance in getting in any university."

"That wasn't right—!"

"It wasn't right, I know, so shut your trap!" Akemi said irritably. Asuka glared at her, completely outraged. Yet seeing the look on Akemi's face made her bit back her retort. Akemi's brooding made Asuka decide that it was better if she gave her a wide berth; it was better if they didn't jump at one another's throats at the moment. They were both being bribed by the same, sickening old pervert. It was better if they were in good speaking terms.

Akemi only took a few drags to consume her cigarette; she must have only inhaled three or four times.

"Come back tomorrow," Akemi finally said as a bus halted in front of them and stuffing the cigarette butt in a portable ashtray.

"What are you planning?"

"Just come back tomorrow." Akemi snapped, snatching her bag and storming into the bus.

* * *

As soon as Asuka arrived home, she went straight to the dojo and took out the training dummy. Asuka punched, kicked and twisted its limbs so hard that it nearly broke.

"Is there something wrong, Asuka?" came a voice. "What has the training dummy ever done to you?"

Asuka turned and saw Master Kazama looking at her thoughtfully. Asuka closed her eyes, inhaled sharply and harmonized her thoughts before speaking.

"Nah, I'm just pissed, Dad. Pretty nasty crap happened today; I just wanna vent, that's all."

Master Kazama regarded Asuka thoughtfully; he then approached her and took her fists in his hands.

"These fists..." he said, "They are pristine...They may be callous, but the intentions have always been pure, are they not? They've always handled everything in their own right even though the methods are chaotic..." Master Kazama smiled at Asuka and gently patted her cheek. "Don't work yourself too hard on school; it doesn't matter if you don't get into a prestigious university. Whatever happens, I'm always proud of you."

Master Kazama smiled at Asuka and gently patted her cheek before exiting the dojo. Asuka stood on her spot and stared at the space where her father had stood; she then turned around and stood in front of the mirrors glaring unseeingly at her own reflection.

_Also, I wonder how_ shameful it _would be for your parents to know what you have done_...

_Don't work yourself too hard, alright_? _No matter what happens_, _I'm always proud of you_.

Anger spread out through Asuka's body like boiling water. How dare that old pervert use her parents' honor in exchange for his disgusting favors.

Asuka closed her eyes, took a deep breath and held it in.

Sakurada degraded her in front of everyone in class, laced words in his insults to sound subtle... what was more disgusting was that he almost touched her...

She opened her eyes, envisioned Sakurada's face on the blank face of the training dummy—

Asuka's kiai echoed intensely across the dojo as she grabbed the dummy's face and slammed it so hard on the dojo floor; the impact was so hard that the wooden floor where the back of the dummy's head landed splintered. Asuka breathed heavily; the force on that blow was just a fraction of the anger that burned within her.

Asuka still knelt beside the training dummy with her hand still gripping its face with a vice-like grip; she was so entrapped in envisioning beating Sakurada senseless without regards to the consequences that she had not noticed the sound of soft thuds of a pair of feet walking in the dojo.

Asuka turned on her knees, expecting it was Master Kazama.

It was Jin; he cast her with his usual undaunted stare. Asuka glared back; it was bad enough that she goes to school with a perverted teacher and now she had to go home with a murderer for a relative. A relative who wouldn't mind murdering people just to attain this so-called peace—

"Hey, you," said Asuka, suddenly standing up and walking up to Jin. "Wait a minute,"

Unmistakable annoyance started to etch in Jin's features.

"What was really your reason why you started that war again?" asked Asuka, folding her arms and looking at him straight in the eyes. "World peace, wasn't it?"

* * *

_**A/N: **__I know you guys wanna bitchslap me with a shovel; it's a lengthy chapter and there are minimal interactions between Jin and Asuka, but regardless, I hope I didn't disappoint. Honestly, I don't feel confident about this chapter; I believe I've fallen short of my own standards. _

_I'm so sorry for the sluggish update. Apart from which I have to be very conscious how I write the characters and the buildup of the story, my life got in the way; I kept rewriting. I also think things need to be a little edgy for Asuka to understand Jin's reasons in order to crack through her hard as nails stubbornness. _

_For those who are fans of Lili, I'm sorry if she always gets her ass handed back by Asuka. I'll think up of something new in the future chapters anyway. I also think it's pretty out of place too..._

_Please do critique. I believe I've written too many inane interactions/scenes in this chapter. I think I might have lost my direction... _

_I'm so sorry about this rant (or whine), but I've been terribly despondent and unimaginative lately and it just frustrates me. _

**Additional Info:**

*How's business?_ - This is a common greeting in Osaka since the prefecture is a well-known place for business. It is similar to a '_Hello_''. _

"_-_chan" _is a diminutive suffix. When parents use this suffix on their child, it is similar to someone giving a person a cute little nickname, like they would when addressing to a very small child. Rather, the parent still sees their child as a baby or they treat them like one. _

_By the way, I changed '_-san_' to '_-kun'_ since '_-kun_' is also considered as '_Miss_'; male teachers address their female students with this honorific, but female teachers use '_-san_'._

**Quotations:**

"_To reconstitute political life in a state presupposes a good man, whereas to have recourse to violence in order to make oneself prince in a republic presupposes a bad man. Hence very rarely will there be found a good man ready to use bad methods in order to make himself prince, though with a good end in view_." _- Niccolo Machiavelli, 'The Discourses on Livy' (1517)_


	7. Vigilant Understandings

**A/N: I intended to update exactly on Christmas Eve, but I couldn't. I then decided to update exactly on the 26****th**** of this month...the same date wherein last year I published this fic. Thank you for the reviews and alerts; it's because of you guys this fic is already one year old. I've never written anything this lengthy. :P **

**Brace yourselves for another lengthy (and possibly boring) chapter. I don't know if I planned ****this**** chapter out properly. I just got sick; I contracted German measles, had UTI and dengue, but I'm recovering right now. **

**But regardless, I hope I won't disappoint you guys. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tekken.**

* * *

VIGILANT UNDERSTANDINGS

Jin's reply wasn't immediate; he simply looked down at her, his eyes boring into Asuka's. It seemed like he was looking down on something pitiful.

"I already explained it to you once," said Jin in a monotone. "And I do not intend to explain it all over again."

"Don't pull that shit on me again," snapped Asuka. "I understood what ya were yappin' about last night. I wanna ask you something."

Asuka waited for some sort of reply. No response.

"Didn't ya want to make a world a better place? So why didn't you include disgusting old perverts in your hit list?" said Asuka, folding her arms across her chest.

Again, Jin remained silent; his brow started to furrow.

"Well?" Asuka demanded.

Again, silence.

"Wasn't that the reason why you started that damn war, so that you can make a world a better place to live in?" Asuka continued. "So you were just deciding who to get rid of or did that include every disgusting creep that ever walked this earth?"

"It was not for me to decide who lives or dies," Jin spoke in a neutral tone.

"Just admit it that you were just an asshole screwin' around," said Asuka carelessly. "There are still a lot of idiots creeping around this place and ya really haven't done anything to do this 'make-the-world-a-better-place' shit."

"Is that all?" said Jin as he turned away.

"No," said Asuka brusquely. "Seems like you're a black sheep in the family; you're just an asshole with a Messiah Complex deciding who lives or dies! I wonder how your mother raised you; wherever she is, I bet she's crying her eyes out."

For a fraction of a second, Jin's stoic manner betrayed him for Asuka saw a muscle twitching in Jin's jaw. All of a sudden Asuka felt enormous satisfaction to know how furious she was making Jin; she felt as though she was siphoning off her own anger and frustration into her cousin, the only outlet she had.

"Well?" said Asuka yet again. She knew she was goading him and that she was the one initiating a fight, but she could not help it; that subtle reaction Jin gave was like a rare treat that Asuka wanted to see more.

"Such arrogance," answered Jin in a controlled tone yet laced with peevishness. "Then again, ignorance is bliss after all."

"You callin' me a fool?" asked Asuka angrily.

"Yes," said Jin quietly yet ferociously. "I did start that war, but it was not for me to decide who lives or dies."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you talking about now? Don't change the subject, you emo fag! I asked you a question and you better give me good answers! If you started that war to get rid of evil and shit, then why are there still foul maniacs who push other people around?"

"Power." came Jin's immediate reply and as he said it, his eyes flickered with malevolence. "Power is everything. Throughout history, humans always have the fervent tendency to oppress their weaker counterparts and flaunt their eminence. Each one of us has something evil inside, no matter how much we deny it."

Asuka scowled and thought: _This idiot really has a flair for talking like an old ass_.

"I said don't change the subject! I need answers and you owe me explanations!"

"I don't owe you any more explanations." said Jin shortly. He turned and started walking away.

"You're a damn freeloader and giving me attitude ain't gonna compensate for rent!" said Asuka as she marched after him. "I've got a perverted geezer to deal with and you better give me an explanation why people like him still exists!"

Jin stopped in his tracks and turned to face Asuka once again; he narrowed his eyes at her. Asuka bit her lip. She gave herself away out of anger.

"So you come crawling to me because you are weaker than your adversary," concluded Jin softly with a grim smirk. "Then why don't you deal with him using the methods that adhere to your philosophy?"

It was now Jin's turn to goad. Asuka flushed, but she didn't drop her gaze from Jin's.

"This is different," Asuka replied rather evasively.

"What's the difference?" said Jin. "No matter how you look at it, he is still a wrongdoer. And to you there is only one way to deal with wrongdoers."

"There are other choices and it's not gonna be like yours," said Asuka.

"The only alternative I had was to ignore all the evil this world has," Jin replied. "I am also certain that it is also your alternative. But I wonder how many lives he would destroy if you wouldn't meddle. Can you live with that? Are you really that apathetic while you roam untroubled while others are suffering? What do you care if numbers of nameless and faceless people were perturbed in the vague future, if in the here and now you were alive, and well, and happy? And here I was thinking that you're the kind who meddles in order to resolve conflicts."

Jin said all of this as though they were facts. But just like last night, Asuka simply did not want to agree. Murder was murder. Simple as that.

"It's _my _job to cast idiots like him down, not the other way around!" said Asuka stubbornly. "_I'm _the one who should be setting an example how to handle things and I don't have to be a psychopath like you!"

"Easier said than done," he said calmly.

"I'm not like you. You'll see, you just wait." blustered Asuka.

Without further ado, Asuka stormed off to the kitchen and there she found her mother preparing dinner.

"You look a little angry there, Asuka-chan," Asuka's mother said thoughtfully as she chopped some lettuce. "Did you have a bad day?"

Asuka merely grunted. She went over to the fridge, poured herself a glass of water and took a great deal of time draining it before speaking.

"Mom, what would you say if I want to transfer to a different cram school?"

Asuka's mother's head snapped at her direction and scowled.

"What for?" she said sharply. "They won't accept you now, it's too late; college entrance exams are coming up in just a few months. You're already one year delayed and that will be another year if you think of transferring now."

Asuka dropped her head and looked away. She momentarily forgot that she only had such a short period of time before she could properly prepare for the entrance exams.

"I was just wondering if I could go to a smut-free school, that's all." she replied hastily, putting the empty glass in the sink.

"Let me guess: your teacher is being too hard on you, is he?" her mother asked in a flat voice.

"I can handle him." Asuka replied loudly.

"He's the teacher and he knows what to do," said Asuka's mother. "You should listen to him and do what he tells you, alright?"

Before her mother could comment more, Asuka immediately dashed off towards her bedroom to change into her aikidogi and prepare for the first class. After she finished changing, Asuka threw herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

How was she supposed to tell her parents what kind of teacher she had? They had Jin to worry about and besides, this was her fight; neither her mother nor her father had intervened in all the problems Asuka had gotten into. She always fought her way through it; this was no different.

Transferring to a different school was now out of the question; apart from the fact that college entrance exams where looming in the distance and that she was already delayed in her education, she thought about Akemi and other girls who would go under Sakurada's class. Either way, if Asuka would transfer she could not bear imagining Sakurada's wrinkled face cackling in amusement at the sight of her running off with her tail between her legs.

_We could claim molestation, harassment and bribery_. Asuka thought, _But no, not with this kind of scenario_. The main problem was that they had no evidence to prove this fiasco; Sakurada was indeed the teacher and considering what kind of social background he had, he was the one who everybody would believe.

Bluntly, this was a fight she had to win without using her fists. Sakurada was a crook and it was only right that Asuka should put him back where he belonged. If Asuka can put back crooks in the streets back into their rightful place, then she can do it in schools regardless of who they are...

There was suddenly a vibrating sound against wood, a polytonal chime and blinking of bright light; Asuka tilted her head towards her desk. Her cell phone was ringing. Asuka got up, snatched it from the table and threw herself back down on her bed once again; she flipped it open and saw that she just received a text message from Akemi.

It only contained three words.

_Go early tomorrow_.

Asuka stared at her cell phone's screen thinking what she should reply to Akemi. But in the end, she clasped it shut, tossed it beside her and retreated in her thoughts.

So Akemi already has a plan; Asuka pondered on every angle what would their course of action be...It would be great if they would teach him a lesson so severe that Sakurada will never think of touching other girls again. Akemi wouldn't really go that far...would she? Asuka knew she was a little quirky, even vulgar. But murder? Was it worth it? What would happen to them if Asuka would just let Akemi mutilate Sakurada? What were the odds that they would avoid discovery? What would she be ready to sacrifice of taking vengeance on Sakurada?

_You have to make sacrifices for a greater cause_.

Asuka slapped both her cheeks, sprang up and exited her room. She wasn't like Jin; she was going to find a different way, a better way to handle all of this and put her life back to the way it was.

* * *

The following day dawned sullen and sodden as Asuka walked along the corridor towards her classroom. It was still very early; as she passed by the faculty room there were only four of five teachers chatting in soft voices, shifting through test papers and preparing their lesson plans while the other classrooms were still empty.

Asuka slid open the classroom door and saw Akemi sitting motionless on the windowsill with a cigarette between her fingers. It was apparent that she was brooding for the ash pillar of her cigarette was so long it started to bend. Asuka walked up to her and cleared her throat loudly; the sound caused the pillar of ash to crumble and it landed on Akemi's thigh. She brushed it off and it left a grey streak on her pants.

"No smoking, man," said Asuka, pointing at the cigarette before yanking it from Akemi's fingers, stubbing it out on the windowsill before tossing it out of the window.

Akemi neither scoffed nor complained. Instead, she simply jerked her head in acknowledgement of Asuka's presence.

"What exactly have you cooked up?" Asuka asked, then she added in a low voice with a tone of glee, "You're not gonna stab Sakurada, are ya?"

Akemi hopped off the windowsill and gazed at Asuka with a neutral expression on her face; she neither looked grim nor hopeful.

"I have a plan. Don't get too confrontational; all I want is that you play along," said Akemi. "If things get out of hand, don't start anything harsh; let's just storm off like we did yesterday, alright?"

Asuka scowled. "That's it?"

"Just play along, Kazama," Akemi repeated. "We have to show what a cunt Sakurada is without us looking like thugs."

Asuka folded her arms and glared at Akemi. If they could just put Sakurada in a desert island and set off an atomic bomb, then Asuka would be satisfied. But before she could open her mouth to speak, the classroom door slid open and Sakurada entered. He was carrying a stack of envelopes and his eyes glinted maliciously at the sight of Akemi and Asuka.

Sakurada placed the stack of envelopes carefully on the desk as he hummed a sunny tune with a small smile on his face. The jolly front Sakurada sported greatly incensed Asuka and steeled herself of what was about to come; she was not going to take any verbal beat down without any form of fight. He then turned his back on them and started writing on the board what would the lesson for the day be.

"Just keep a cool head," Akemi whispered. "Don't worry. Just remember to play along."

After writing the last character on the board, Sakurada went over to the classroom door and locked it.

Asuka's insides were burning with hate.

Sakurada then settled himself behind the teacher's desk; he shuffled through the stack of envelopes and took out two of them. From afar, Asuka saw her kanji name printed on it and Akemi's as well on the second one.

"Girls," called Sakurada from the teacher's desk. "Come here."

Asuka stood on her spot, refused to move and glared defiantly at Sakurada while Akemi bent down, opened her bag and rummaged within its contents, probably creating a front of not hearing or noticing anything.

"Come here, _now_." called Sakurada again in a dangerous tone.

Asuka did not move and continued to glare at Sakurada, but Akemi walked up the front bringing along her bag. She did not know exactly what to do, but she remembered Akemi's plan and followed suit.

"So have the two of you thought about what I've said last time?" asked Sakurada as Asuka and Akemi stood in front of him.

"About what?" asked Asuka.

"Please, Kazama-kun, don't act stupid than you already are. I want us to be really good friends and help one another out."

"We're not gonna suck cock for a grade," Asuka snarled.

"Oh?" came Sakurada's sly reply. "Then what would you like to do?"

"What we want is to get into universities through a decent teacher," said Asuka. Sakurada gave her an amused smirk.

"How idealistic," Sakurada breathed. He brandished the two folders towards Asuka and Akemi for them to see more clearly. "These are your records and I have the happy power to decide whether you get marks that are fit for a first-rate or third-rate university, or"—Sakurada gave a dramatic sigh—"none at all. So please sit down and we'll discuss what you girls ought to do."

Akemi remained silent, but she sat down and placed her bag on the desk beside her chair with its zipper half-open facing towards Sakurada's direction, but Asuka stubbornly remained standing. She wished that Akemi would say something instead of complying with Sakurada's requests.

"I don't intend to be passed by an old disgusting pervert like you, anyway." said Asuka at the top of her voice, superbly disdainful.

Sakurada looked highly alarmed and took a quick glance at the locked door. He snapped his attention back at Asuka with a contorted smile.

"Too bad life doesn't work that way, Kazama-kun," he hissed. "The course of actions you take truly fits the definition of an uneducated whore."

Asuka felt the blood surge to her head and heard a thumping noise in her ears. So she was an uneducated whore was she?

Sakurada was watching her with his head slightly to one side, the contorted smile now transitioned into an amused one, as though he knew exactly what she was thinking and was waiting to see whether she would do anything. In the corner of her eye, Akemi was sitting stock-still, but her soundless message was absolutely piercing; with a massive effort Asuka looked away from Sakurada, dropped her schoolbag beside the chair and sat down. Asuka wished that Akemi would say something, anything to get the both of them out of this situation.

"Very good, Kazama-kun," he chuckled. "Impulsive actions led to trouble and trouble, usually, could have very horrible outcomes. That's why those previous girls think very well before I let them get into whatever prestigious university."

Asuka's arms were shaking. She clenched her fists to prevent themselves from flying onto Sakurada's wrinkled face. Sakurada could apparently see how angry he was making Asuka that his sick smirked widened. He then turned his attention towards Akemi.

"Don't you have anything to say, Sawatari-kun?"

Akemi's lips seemed to be glued and she simply fixed her gaze at the chalkboard. Asuka looked sideways at her; for some reason, her silence strongly reminded her of Jin; part of Asuka wanted to grab Akemi's shoulders and shake her. What Asuka wanted at this very moment was a presence of a friend, not a reminder of an asshole for a relative.

"Apart from your tattoos, you're quite retarded, Sawatari-kun." said Sakurada with relish.

Akemi didn't move a muscle and fixed her gaze at the whiteboard, but Asuka's patience was already dwindling. Sakurada got up from his chair, walked around the desk and stood in front of them.

"I can do whatever I wish to do with you girls," said Sakurada softly, his eyes glinting. "As I've said, no one would believe you. Look at yourselves, you're pathetic! I can absolutely decide your futures with a simple report and nothing will ever change that.

"I have the power and the authority over you. So you better think carefully and instead of resisting do something to please _me_."

"For your age the only thing that would please you is your hand and some elderly porn video, not a younger girl's cunt." Asuka commented.

Akemi's face twitched; she snapped her head at Asuka's direction and with a smirk on her face. But the next scenario was far from amusing.

The sly composure that Sakurada so well sported suddenly changed; he raised his hand and slapped Asuka across the face. The stinging sensation extinguished all self-control Asuka had. She immediately responded to impulse; she launched herself forward, raised her fist and struck Sakurada's temple. He staggered sideways and stared at Asuka with wide eyes, evident that the violence caught him by surprise.

Asuka wanted to shout at Sakurada, but the words of spite were all jammed in her throat, each struggling against one another which would be expressed first. She let out an incoherent yell of fury as she grabbed the front of Sakurada's shirt, slammed him onto the whiteboard and drew back her fist once again. All Asuka cared at the moment was to cause Sakurada as much pain as possible as she sank her fist as hard as she could into his stomach.

The old man doubled over and retched. Asuka then kneed him in the chest and heard a cracking sound. Sakurada jaw fell open in pain, but no sound came out. Asuka felt hands clenching her shoulders and its futile attempt to pull her away; Asuka merely threw Akemi's hands off and continued punching every inch of Sakurada she could reach.

Fury rang in Asuka's ears that she became completely oblivious to the environment around her. She was completely oblivious at the echo that bounced around the room as her knuckles made contact with any part of Sakurada's body, at the sound of the classroom door being wrenched open, Akemi swearing and the bellowing of seven or eight different voices.

A pair of large and strong hands, definitely not Akemi's, grasped Asuka's shoulders and tried to pull her away. It caused Asuka to lose her balance and when Sakurada's left arm snaked up to cover his face, Asuka yanked it not only to gain her stability but also to remain in close contact to continue raining down blows upon him. There was a loud popping sound and when Sakurada yelled in pain did Asuka release his arm; the hands then threw her onto the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice bellowed.

Asuka leapt to her feet and looked at the classroom which was now filled with eight teachers. A teacher who looked around in his late forties was glowering at Asuka; he had graying hair, but he was tall and surprisingly burly. Asuka realized that it was him who had yanked her away from Sakurada. Asuka had never been under his class and never knew this teacher's name, but she had heard about him being a delinquent expert.

Sakurada was curled up on the floor, whimpering and moaning, his nose and mouth bloody. Three teachers knelt down beside him, assisted him to his feet and helped him sit down to a chair.

"They weren't performing very well in my classes," started Sakurada in a shaky voice. "They wanted a passing mark, but it was out of my hands. So Kazama-kun attacked me...Sawatari-kun was the look out."

Before Asuka or Akemi could offer words in their defense, Kikuchi-sensei glared at their direction. "I've never seen behavior like it—Chairperson's office, both of you! Go! _Now_!"

Deciding that there was no point arguing with Sakurada around, Asuka and Akemi turned on their heels and marched out of the classroom, both neither saying a word to each other. The urgent rumbling of teachers grew fainter and fainter until they reached the office of the chairperson, where they could hear nothing except the sound of their footsteps.

Other students started to gather around the classroom doors and stared at Asuka; she became aware of something warm trickle down her fingertips. In the corner of her eye, there was a trail of crimson droplets on the corridor floor in her wake; looking down she saw that her knuckles was starting to bleed profusely, the knuckles of which she had bruised against Sakurada's jaw.

They had barely reached the door of the Chairperson of the school when Kikuchi-sensei came marching along the corridor behind them accompanied by a short stout woman. Kikuchi-sensei looked livid and the old lady looked deeply troubled.

"In!" Kikuchi-sensei said furiously, pointing to the door. Asuka and Akemi entered. Kikuchi-sensei held open the door for the woman; she strode around behind the desk and sat down while he stood behind Asuka and Akemi with his arms folded across his chest.

"_Well_?" said Kikuchi-sensei. "I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition from young women! Two onto one! And most of all towards a _teacher_ and an old man at that! Explain yourselves!"

"Kikuchi-sensei," the old woman said. "Please calm down."

Asuka gazed at the old woman and saw the nameplate was etched with the name Chairperson Ohtorii Kaoru.

"Girls," said the Chairperson. "Could you please explain to me the reason behind that ordeal?"

"Don't waste your geniality upon girls like these, Chairwoman," said Kikuchi-sensei disdainfully. "These delinquents don't respond through diplomatic means."

Asuka gave an irritable twitch as though trying to displace an irksome fly and suppressed the impulse of throwing a punch at Kikuchi-sensei's face; he had absolutely no idea what her reputation was or who he was referring to. How dare he call her a delinquent when Asuka's duty had been for the past several years was to take care of delinquents around the neighborhood.

"I'm no delinquent!" retorted Asuka. "I don't beat people without a reason and the reason why I started swingin' was to teach that perverted bastard a lesson!"

"Kazama-san," the Chairperson addressed gently at Asuka. "If you say 'perverted bastard', whom do you refer to?"

"Kazama's talking about Sakurada," Akemi finally spoke in a flat voice. "He's a disgusting pig. He said that he won't pass us until we get into his pants."

"Why are you saying this?" replied the Chairperson, surprised. "Sakurada-sensei has been teaching for years and he had sent a lot of students to top universities, not only in Japan but also abroad as well."

"He is a graduate of Tokyo University, he has no wife or children since his dedication is solely to teaching and helping students prepare for higher education," Kikuchi-sensei coincided, unfolding his arms, walked beside the desk and facing Asuka and Akemi; his scowl towards them was in askance. "Do you girls know what you're talking about?"

"Do I look dumb to you?" said Asuka; she felt that she was being rude to the wrong person and immediately added, "Sensei?"

"He's a liar and a pervert," stated Akemi, nodding. "He's intentionally failing us so that he can bribe us. He thinks we're gonna suck his cock for a grade."

"This is preposterous," said Kikiuchi-sensei, shaking his head. "He is the least person I would suspect of sexual harassment." Then he turned to the Chairperson and said, "Chairperson, we should call their parents, we need a PTA meeting. This might take the whole day so all classes should be canceled for today."

"You're going to call my parents?" said Asuka, aghast; she had hoped that her parents would not need to know about this ordeal.

"Yes," replied the Chairperson as she reached for the receiver of the telephone on her desk. "We have to discuss this with your parents."

"My mom and dad don't need to be involved in this!" exclaimed Asuka angrily, rising from her seat and balling her hands into fists.

"On the contrary, they have every right to be involved," said the Chairperson. "This is a matter that doesn't need only one individual to judge. What you have done and what you accuse Sakurada-sensei of is quite severe."

"Go to the clinic, Kazama-kun, but you better return here," said Kikuchi-sensei, gesturing at Asuka's injured hand, "Oh, no; you stay right where you are." he added in a sharp tone when Akemi stood up from her seat apparently planning to accompany Asuka.

* * *

The news about Asuka attacking a teacher spread like wildfire in the school; people turned their heads in her direction, whispered behind their hands and stared at her bloodied knuckles. When Asuka entered the clinic, the nurse smiled at her in an odd, strained sort of way; it was more like grimace. Asuka knew what the thoughts behind the nurse's cold expression were.

"I didn't do it without a reason," she stated.

"Of course you did," replied the nurse absentmindedly as she finished wrapping bandages over Asuka's knuckles.

Asuke regarded the ill-treatment she got from the nurse as a personal insult; she didn't thank her and immediately left the clinic without closing the door. She heard whispers around her as she walked back to the Chairperson's office. The funny thing was that none of the whisperers seemed to mind her overhearing what they were saying about her—on the contrary, it was as though they were hoping she would get angry and start shouting so that they could hear the story firsthand.

* * *

Moments later the Chairperson's office was now filled with a number of people; the school doctor was there along with the school nurse tending to Sakurada as well as the other eight teachers who intervened earlier.

"Sakurada-sensei," said the nurse, looking worried about his condition. "We can conduct this meeting some other time—"

"No!" said Sakurada viciously. "I want to deal with these girls right _now_; I do not want these kinds of scum defiling other schools and assailing other educators!"

The office door opened and Asuka saw her mother and Master Kazama in the doorway. Her mother swept towards her, hugged her and along with Master Kazama, started bombarding her with questions.

"Asuka-chan, is this all true?"

"They told us that you assaulted a teacher, is this all true, Asuka?"

Before Asuka could answer her parents' questions, the office door opened once again and an elderly man in an impeccably crisp suit and tie flung his briefcase aside and threw his arms around Akemi and Asuka heard the encore of the questions her parents bombarded her with.

"Dad," said Akemi soothingly at the old man. "Relax, just calm down. I'm fine."

Asuka's eyes darted from Akemi to the elderly man. She scrutinized him more thoroughly; the parting in his short grey hair was almost extraordinarily straight, his narrow moustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide-rule and his shoes were very highly polished. Then there was Akemi; her tattooed torso and limbs, the purple braids in her waist-long, rather unkempt raven hair, her tank top and tennis shoes.

The Chairperson thanked Asuka parents and Akemi's father for coming on such short notice. Master Kazama glanced at Sakurada before turning his attention towards his daughter.

"Asuka, why did you do that to your teacher?" asked Master Kazama once again.

"Because to exact revenge for myself or for my friends or for other girls is not only a right, it's an absolute duty," said Asuka loudly; she then pointed her finger at Sakurada. "A perverted bastard is always a perverted bastard and if I can get back at that bastard by beating the shit outta him, then he deserves it!"

Everyone in the room stared at Asuka at her sudden outburst.

"See what kind of character she had just showcased right now? She's not only violent, but that girl is also a liar!" snarled Sakurada and there was relish in his voice for more lies, "In my entire teaching career, all I have done is to aid students get into top universities. They were going to blackmail me saying that if I will not pass them, they will assault me to teach me a lesson!"

"You're the goddamn liar, you old fart!" retorted Asuka. "It was _you _who hit me and it was only right that I beat your ass to teach you a lesson!"

"I would never assault a student! In the fray when Kazama-kun attacked me, I might have hit her, but that was an attempt to protect myself!" Sakurada defended.

"My daughter does not hit a person with no reason at all!" said Master Kazama in defense. "Asuka may be aggressive, but for every action she has done, she has her reasons and justifications!"

"Any parent would say that in defense of their child," Sakurada shot back at Master Kazama. "Believe me when I say it: your daughter assaulted me because I could not give her a passing mark."

"That is unacceptable! If you look back in Asuka's records in her previous schooling years, she had _never _started fights!" said Master Kazama.

"There are always a first time for everything, Kazama-san," retorted Sakurada. "Besides, no one can entirely depend on records to ensure that they are guilty or they are what you think them to be; you're not there all the time to watch over her actions." Then he added with a glint of dry amusement in his eyes, "Everyone always needs hard evidence to prove it."

There was a rumbling of agreement on Sakurada's side; others were giving Asuka a disapproving look. Asuka wanted to rage more at Sakurada, but she had no evidence to prove it; the more she wanted to defend herself, the more the other teachers believed Sakurada. The only thing that was foreign in the tension in the room was Akemi's grin.

"You're definitely right," said Akemi all of a sudden. She opened her bag, took out a digital camera and held it up for everyone to see. "This is the evidence that Kazama's telling the truth about you being a dirty old man."

The teachers looked utterly perplexed; Akemi handed the camera to the Chairperson.

"Wait!" Sakurada called loudly from his seat as the Chairperson took the gadget from Akemi's hand. "What is that?"

"I'm the retard with tattoos, Sakurada," said Akemi with relish. "Go figure."

"Just one moment!" Sakurada shouted; he looked panic-stricken. "This is going to resemble a circus act!"

"Well, we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" said Akemi's father as the Chairperson pressed an icon.

Despite the sound played came from a small device, its sound rang throughout the room clearly; the teachers' mouths slowly gaped open as the device played on the video.

"_As I've said, no one would believe you. Look at yourselves, you're pathetic! I can absolutely decide your futures with a simple report and nothing will ever change that. I have the power and I have the authority over you. So you better think carefully and instead of resisting do something to please _me."

Then there was a slapping sound and Asuka heard her own bellow.

A few minutes later, the Chairperson pressed stop; she was very red in the face and looked utterly revolted. The room was still and silent, teachers gaping wide-eyed at the camera then at Sakurada who sat as if turned to stone, as pale as a corpse.

"I think we've seen enough," said Master Kazama in disgust, glowering at Sakurada from across the room; he looked like he was about to launch himself from his seat and attack Sakurada. The only thing that restrained him from that action was Asuka's mother's hand which was on his arm.

"I'll see you in court," said Akemi's father with cold fury at Sakurada.

The Chairperson, Kikuchi-sensei and the other teachers seemed to be recoiling away from Sakurada.

As Akemi stretched her arm out to get her camera back, Asuka noticed the kanji tattoo on her left forearm.

_Benevolence_.

Jin.

* * *

Akemi's father sent Asuka and Akemi out of the office; they decided to be wait by the stairwell, sitting at the steps of the stairs. They weren't bothered about blocking the way since the school now seemed deserted.

"Why did your dad send us out?" asked Asuka, looking at the door of the office.

"Because we're kids," replied Akemi simply. "My dad's the lawyer and he thinks that all that law and articles will be too much to handle for our teeny brains."

"Yeah, right..." Asuka growled. She scowled at the door thinking maybe she could simply press her ear against it just to have an idea on what the meeting was about that she was not allowed to take part in, but the noise produced by the rain lashing on the windows made eavesdropping virtually impossible.

Akemi lounged back on the steps, yawned and stretched, and clasped her hands behind her head; Asuka noticed that kanji tattoo and stared at it.

"Want one?" said Akemi, raising her forearm for Asuka to see it better.

Asuka shook her head. "I'm just wondering about that tattoo." And she pointed at the character.

"_Jin_?" said Akemi. "It means 'Benevolence'."

"Yeah. What's the reason why you got that?"

Akemi sat erect, her lips curling into a humorless grin, and spread out her tattooed arms.

"_Irezumi _is our native technique of body decoration. Art." she said. "But will people see this like they do when they look at Hokusai's prints? Sometimes. Or maybe never."

"What's your point?"

"Not all the time people will look at art and call it beauty. I know I look like a Yakuza with this, but they will never perceive this as a work of art."

"What's that got to do with your 'Benevolence' tattoo?" said Asuka blankly.

"The definition of art is the creation of beautiful or thought-provoking things, things that are _good_," said Akemi solemnly. "But not all the time a work of art is beautiful to those who see it; just as in art beauty in things exists merely in the mind which contemplates them, in society there is no good and evil, only thinking makes it so."

"Get to the damn point already, jeez," said Asuka impatiently. "All of that crap just went over my head."

Akemi spared her a look of disdain before speaking once again.

"Not everyone in the world thinks the same way; someone can think something is immoral while someone else can think something is immoral."

Asuka thought for a few moments.

"Like killing, torturing...waging war against the world to save it?" said Asuka very slowly, enunciating the words.

"It doesn't have to be something as extreme as that," replied Akemi; Asuka leaned forward, wanting to listen more. It was rather rare for Akemi to talk in a serious and purposeful manner. "Something like abortion or sex before marriage or not washing your hands before you eat; it's the same thing. Good or bad is a value judgment passed by other people or our society. If we have a standard of what is good and what is bad, the judgment is there."

"I still don't get it." said Asuka.

"I don't really expect people like you to understand," said Akemi, reverting back to her vulgar demeanor.

"I can understand it," Asuka snapped.

Akemi sighed, rolled her eyes and started talking once again.

"I had this 'Benevolence' tattoo because I think despite all of the negative reputation _irezumi _has earned its essence of art and beauty runs deep in our epidermis. A form of goodness and beauty, a form of art."

"You enjoy torturing your skin?" asked Asuka skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to take for the sake of art," replied Akemi stubbornly.

Asuka turned away from Akemi and stared at a rain-lashed window pane, contemplating on the events that took place and on Akemi's words.

_Benevolence_. Jin. She pushed her thoughts of her cousin to the back of her head and waited for the office door to open.

* * *

The rain finally stopped and the sun peaked through the grey clouds as the Kazamas walked back to their home. Asuka walked behind her parents, steering her bicycle along.

"You two go on ahead," said Asuka's mother suddenly. "I have to go buy our dinner for tonight."

"We still have some chicken curry in the fridge, Mom," Asuka reminded.

Asuka's mother smiled and stroked her hair. "I just want to give you a special dinner, that's all..."

She then excused herself and disappeared in the crowd.

They walked through the city square and passed by a television shop. Asuka saw several flat screen televisions on its display window; her eyes darted from one screen to another as it depicted the current events from different stations.

"—records of statement of accounts presented today by the prosecution in the second week of the impeachment trial—"

Asuka stopped and glanced at the television screen.

"—the evidence presented had surfaced in the midst of the Mishima Zaibatsu's war three years—"

_Mishima Zaibatsu_ _again_, thought Asuka contemptuously. Isn't there anything in the news that doesn't have anything to do with them nowadays?

"—ironically, the war had paved an opportunity to subject the Chief of Justice's accounts to scrutiny—"

Asuka narrowed her eyes and strained her ears; though it seemed to be a reprise of what she had heard a few days ago, everything seemed to be singing a different tune. Asuka continued walking with her father.

The opening notes of the music that heralded the new flash emitted from the gigantic LCD screen overhead.

"—civil war has gripped Myanmar since 1948, but the Tekken Force incursion three years ago had weakened the military's regime overnight—"

_A blessing in disguise, huh_? thought Asuka as she tilted her head towards the screen.

"—countless lives had been claimed in civil war, but its number could not compare to the ones instigated by the Mishima Zaibatsu three years ago—"

She saw a video file of Jin speaking amidst microphones, ordering the Tekken force to instigate an attack.

"—governments were the usual target of the Tekken Force regardless of system, whether democracy or dictatorship—"

So if Jin didn't start that war that country would still be under a dictator, they'd still be under a military junta, more bloodshed and the next generation still living in fear. If Jin had not started that war...if he had just let it all go...everyone would still be suffering then...

And to her disbelief, Asuka was standing in exactly the same position that Jin had found himself in. How many more would Sakurada victimize if Asuka had just let him go? She had the legal right of a citizen and was socially responsible for her actions. How many girls' dignity would Asuka sacrifice? How many lives did Jin sacrifice? Just for the sake of the future...

"Are you alright, Asuka?" came Master Kazama's voice. "You look odd..."

Asuka tore her view from the LCD screen and turned to face her father. He looked utterly concerned.

"Dad," said Asuka. "I wanna ask about Jin."

Master Kazama looked mildly surprised. All of what Jin had said seems to reverberate everywhere, seem to haunt Asuka until she understood; it was better to ask now to have a sense of peace regarding the reasons Jin gave her.

"He told me that he started that war because he wanted to save the world and stuff," Asuka started. "What the heck is really his beef?"

Master Kazama tilted his head to one side, contemplating his daughter's sudden curiosity of a relative whom she greatly disliked.

"I heard a great deal of that crap today and it all sounded like what Jin told me why he started that war," Asuka confessed. "I don't know what he's thinking, starting that war and stuff, but he told me that it's only right that he did. I mean, you knew what he did and you knew it was wrong, but you act like he had done the right thing."

Master Kazama regarded his daughter for a few moments before speaking.

"Asuka, if something was wrong would you do what you can to correct it?" asked Master Kazama.

"'Course I will!" exclaimed Asuka and she drew herself up. "I thought you already know what my reputation around this joint is!"

Master Kazama nodded. "And that's the reason why Jin started that war; he saw something was wrong and so he had done what he can to make things right again."

"Starting that war was the only way?" said Asuka suspiciously and in distaste.

"You could say so," said Master Kazama, shrugging. "That was the only way Jin could do. I know it was a little nihilistic, but in his disposition there are difficult decisions. It's difficult to understand."

"Dad, will you stop treating me like a kid!" pouted Asuka, folding her arms across her chest; she already heard that statement more than enough and she felt exasperated repeating herself. "Then make me understand!"

Master Kazama blinked; he sighed and gave her a small sad smile.

"I really don't know where to start," he confessed slowly. "All of this started...a really long time ago."

Master Kazama's voice faded and he paused, apparently collecting and arranging his thoughts in order. Asuka waited.

"Jin has a very...unusual illness," said Master Kazama and he said it carefully as though he was choosing his words. "But he's a person just like you and me. And being that kind of person, he saw that this world had lived long enough under oppressive governments and religions. Tyrants remained secure in their position in the government they had established and cemented by using fear and oppression.

"He used violence to fight violence with good intentions, but no one saw it that way and they never will. This is due to our laws that cover only tangible matters; no one would believe things such as demons or spirits. They merely saw him as a power-hungry dictator. And like any other dictators, they create their own worst enemy."

Asuka thought for a few moments before realizing what her father was talking about.

"G Corporation?" she finally said. "Wasn't that Kazuya Mishima dude the head of that joint? Didn't he want Jin's head before?"

A positively dangerous look crept over Master Kazama's face when Asuka mentioned Kazuya's name.

"Asuka, always remember that there is a difference between using a vast terrible power for good and using it for evil." he said seriously.

"He didn't look like some savior to me, just some gangster," said Asuka in distaste.

It seem like the events that took place today seem to be shedding light of understanding towards Jin's actions. But it didn't stop there. Master Kazama paused and Asuka heard the newscaster's voice once again.

"—now citizens have finally instated their prime minister. The military junta was finally over and their country has finally woken up from the nightmare and embraced the dream of freedom and democracy."

The screen changed: a short video clip of a foreign county wherein its citizens were waving their national flag, rejoicing and hailing their new leader. It was undeniable that a lot of people died and millions had suffered, but those eyes and faces that shone with hope...it was as though the war never happened...

"See? In the end, the world had finally experienced freedom and peace. You resemble him in a way," said Master Kazama, smiling benignly at Asuka. "Both of you want to do what is right in every turn in a way that you know."

Asuka continued to look at the LCD screen observing the faces that had finally tasted freedom.

"But not knowing the truth behind it, people will forever see Jin as the tyrant and the one who deserves death." said Master Kazama in a soft dejected voice. "He has no one to turn to; we're the only real family Jin has now..."

The largest puddle on the sidewalk mirrored a picture of Jin in front of Asuka; she looked up and saw the original image of him being flashed on the LCD screen overhead. It was from a file video, evidently taken three years ago.

The signal from across the street told them to stop; numerous heads tilted upwards toward the screen and Asuka heard their comments.

"—thank goodness he's dead—" said an elderly woman

"—I can't believe a person like that existed. Didn't he think about other people he'd kill—" a young girl clad in a high school uniform said to her friend.

"—rumor has it he shot himself—" a boy said to his companions.

"—should have done that earlier, then—" said one of them.

"—too bad, it would be great to execute him in public—" replied another.

The signal changed and the pedestrians trekked on.

People around Asuka trekked on ahead with only presumptions of the man who had terrorized the world three years ago... Presumed to be dead when he was really alive...presumed to be evil when he was really good...presumed to have done things for personal gain when what he had done was entirely selfless...presumed to be the persecutor when he was the martyr...

Asuka dropped her gaze to the sidewalk where the small puddles reflected the colorful lights of the stores around them; she looked up once again and saw the screens transition into a dizzying array of colors. Master Kazama was looking at Asuka with a gentle look; he had also heard what other people had been talking about Jin.

"So please, Asuka, understand Jin...even a little...don't bear a grudge on him."

* * *

_**A/N:**__**Annus Horribilis...my inspiration **_

_By the way, please point out some errors. I don't think I'm in the right state (physically) to be doing some proofreading; there might be something amiss. _

_Once again, I cannot promise a fast update, but a better chapter. I still don't feel confident about this chapter. Yes, I know it's REALLY lengthy and I confess I ran out of ideas. With regards to Asuka's diamond-hard stubbornness, I could say it would take more than just a few simple words for her to understand. _

_I'll be out of bed next week so maybe I'll have a better imagination when I start writing the next chapter. _

_Thank you for your continuing support. _

**Quotations: **

"_There is nothing good or evil, but thinking makes it so_." – _William Shakespeare (Hamlet) __Act II, scene ii _

"_Beauty in things exists merely in the mind which contemplates them." - David Hume_


	8. Acts of Contrition

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Much better than the last time I updated. **

**All the reviews were such a boost on my part. Thank you so much for the faves, alerts and reviews! It's you guys who motivate (and pressure) me to make the next chapter much better than the last (but I cannot promise you that now; a lot of intangible things are affecting my writing...seriously, no diss!). I know that I've made you guys anticipate the next chapter so much, but I have to set my priorities right. My life is really messed up as of the moment. And it's gonna get messier this June. **

**I'm honestly flabbergasted to see that I've accumulated so many reviews and alerts for this fic. Turns out there are a LOT of Jin-Asuka fans after all despite there aren't many fics about 'em; when filtered, dem fics don't reach one page and most of dem fics aren't about an intimate relationship...soooooooo disappointing. I really encourage all of you fellas to write more about this (incest, I repeat, ****INCEST****) relationship. MAKE IT GOOD, GUYS! I'm rootn' for all of ya! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

ACTS OF CONTRITION 

"—veritable storms of devastating evidence against the Chief of Justice were unearthed alongside the investigation on the Mishima Zaibatsu's extortion—"

_Click_.

"—these shocking revelations of seven cardinals in Rome with accounts in the Zurich Bank, accounts that contained almost three billion dollars in equity and assets after the assassination of Pope—"

_Click_.

"—in the wake of the turmoil cause by the Tekken Force three years ago, NATO forces have finally succeeded in ordering a cease fire. Peace talks are under way after years of political unrest—"

_Click_.

"—held a conference today in London to discuss Somalia's new democratic system after years of anarchy and war—"

_Click_.

"—abolished military junta, Myanmar has finally opened to the world which would greatly improve their economy—"

Asuka continually switched channels, only pausing for a few seconds to hear the main gist of the news heralded.

"—the International Criminal Court filed lawsuits against Sri Lanka president over killings allegedly committed by the army during civil war—"

_Click_. Asuka finally switched off the television and placed the remote control on the coffee table.

Almost all of the news had been about the aftermath of the Mishima Zaibatsu's war...the war that Jin started three years ago...

Every channel station Asuka had switched to were teeming with news about leaders, political or religious, were suddenly placed under scrutiny or trials, their wealth and activities questioned and later revealed to be corrupt, not just this instance, but for years and if it hadn't been for that war, their felonies could have gone undetected. In countries were there had been civil wars for decades, there were introduction of new forms of administration, their economies gradually improving and had gained independence...a new way of life.

So this is what Jin was trying to do? Though justice demands that he die for his crimes, in just a short duration he had accomplished in several months what negotiators and peacekeepers had not done in a decade. It seems too good to be true that all these government reforms, cease fires and impeachment trials are happening in such a short span of time and almost simultaneously. What negotiators and peacekeepers had dedicated themselves to their entire adult life had not even reached the fraction of what Jin had done.

Though the name of the Mishima Zaibatsu weren't mentioned in most of the news, it's almost impossible that these events were suddenly cropping up after the war. The names of Mishima Zaibatsu and Kazama Jin were only tied to the fact that they were responsible for the carnage across the world. It couldn't be mere coincidence that all of these things just happened after the war.

_He used violence to fight violence with good intentions, but no one saw it that way and they never will_.

Asuka flexed her fingers and looked down at her hand...her bandaged hand.

And she abruptly felt angry as she recalled how she had gotten it.

It was for all those girls Sakurada had molested previously; a good thrashing in payback for those girls who were afraid to say or do anything. Despite there was incontrovertible evidence that Asuka had merely retaliated in provocation, the Chairperson still advised her that she should have left it to the PTA to deal with instead of resorting in taking justice into her own hands.

_As if that would make things even_, Asuka thought spitefully. Suspending Sakurada's teaching license and suing him weren't enough; he needs to _feel_ what he deserved and besides, for Sakurada to be convicted with "proper"court proceedings, won't they have to schedule trials when it would take place, and won't that take days or weeks or even _months_? How _long _were those things going to take? Asuka wanted to see the results on the spot.

It must be awful to be deemed in the wrong way without even knowing the real story behind your actions...Now Asuka had a good idea what it felt like being Jin.

Asuka was staring at the blank television screen when she saw Jin's reflection on it, walking past in the hallway behind her. Asuka looked over her shoulder; the hallway was empty thus prompting Asuka to dismiss it as a mere fabrication of her imagination. Another figure entered the threshold, but instead of Jin, it was her mother.

"There you are," she said, beaming at her daughter. "Dinner's ready, Asuka-chan."

"Where's Hachimitsu?" asked Asuka, looking about for her pet cat.

"Out in the garden, I expect," her mother replied thoughtfully. "Oh, there he is. Jin, dinner's ready. Could you please call your uncle?"

Asuka looked up and saw Jin with Hachimitsu at his ankles. Hachimitsu meowed loudly at the sight of Asuka, trotted towards her and started rubbing himself against her legs.

Asuka opened her mouth to say something at Jin, but closed it immediately and she stole a sideway glance at her mother; there was certain awkwardness in the air. How do you start off an apology to someone who you had wrongfully accused and undeserving of solid dislike? Ever since Jin arrived in the Kazama household, Asuka had never had a drop of anything cordial towards Jin and his standoffish demeanor was not helping either.

Asuka contemplated on the idea that she should wait a little later and started rehearsing mentally what she should say to Jin when she entered the dining room; the dining table was almost crammed with what looked like all the list of dishes available on a restaurant brochure.

"Whoa, Mom! This is awesome! You could've opened a sushi bar in _Dōtonbori_* or something!" said Asuka in awe at the sight of the dining table.

"Eating always makes people forget horrible things that happened," replied Asuka's mother cheerfully, beaming at her daughter's compliment. "Now let's dig in and try to forget all of that, shall we?"

But dinner did not turn out to be a casual event as Asuka's mother had sought after; it was constantly marred by Asuka's verbal recollection of the trouble that had occurred earlier that day. For the past five minutes, Asuka was in the midst of expressing her frustration and anger at the meeting that was held earlier.

"—I don't get it why the Chairperson said that I should've left it to the PTA or something," Asuka finished several minutes later, stabbing the last sushi on her plate with her chopsticks, "Didn't you guys see what he did to me? He slapped me and called Akemi an effing retard! I'm wondering what bounce around in that old codger's twisted noggin to go about diddling around girls!"

"Yes, well," said Asuka's mother, frowning. "Perhaps we should talk about something nice and diff—"

"That Sakurada simply thought he can get away with everything," supplied Master Kazama with equal disdain. Asuka's mother glared pointedly at him.

"Just because he's a graduate of some top university made him one damn cocky bastard!" Asuka insinuated, nodding in agreement. "Anyway, why didn't _any _of those teachers told me 'well done' for putting back that pervert back to his place?"

"Fighting with your fists are deemed uncivilized by most people, that's why, Asuka-chan," said her mother dryly with a rather surly expression; she apparently gave up all attempt to drown the subject.

Asuka bit the end of her sushi impatiently and felt her temper rising again. Her own mother seem to tell her that she had misbehaved and she seem like she had been saving her telling-off until she could ascertain how much damage had been done.

"But they saw that video about him being a pedophilic perv!" Asuka shot back, waving the remnants of her sushi impatiently. "He hit me first and it was only right that I hit him back! Besides, they should look at what he did first before they should start carping mine! It's really frustrating that when you do what you can to get rid of idiots like that, people don't see it that way and they think they have a better way of handling it!"

Master Kazama stopped half-way of picking a cod roe at the sushi boat and peered at Asuka; Asuka shot a glance at her father.

"Is it?" he said quietly as he slowly put the cod roe on his plate. "What do you think they should do, then?"

"They should apologize." said Asuka briskly yet defensively and she quickly averted her gaze to the kitchen window; she knew where this conversation was steering towards. But Asuka felt that she should explain herself first before anything else; if her father had just told her beforehand what Jin was really trying to do, then she wouldn't look like an idiot.

"You think so?" Master Kazama said; his tone was casual and the corners of his lips seem to be curling into a small discreet smile, as though this was a throwaway comment of no real importance. Whether it was intentional or not, Asuka thought, it seemed to achieve the right effect.

"_Yes_." replied Asuka stiffly with a nod of equal rigidity. She then took the soy sauce container and put it in front of Jin. "I'm not picking a fight, but that tastes better if you put some soy in 'em."

Jin, who had been noiseless for the entire duration of Asuka's litany of complaints and resentments towards those inept teachers, paused in his meal and shot her a glance; though his features did not betray any reaction, Asuka's sudden comment on the food had surprised him. Asuka scowled to hide her uneasiness and snapped her glare back at the kitchen window on her left.

Master Kazama's discrete smile broadened; he beamed and picked another sushi from the wooden container. He grinned across the table, at his wife. "Don't sulk, Chieko. This turned out to be a great dinner."

* * *

When Asuka was putting back the dried dishes back to the cabinet, Jin left the kitchen, most probably going out to the courtyard to be alone like he usually does. Asuka had just noticed that even though Jin seems to be developing a close relationship with Master Kazama, he still kept his distance.

Asuka discreetly looked over her shoulder; her mother was in the living room, watching some late night talk shows, while Master Kazama was stifling a yawn as he walked up the flight of stairs, clearly retreating to the bedroom.

Maybe now would be the best time to have a private word with Jin.

In the shadow of the courtyard, Asuka saw Jin's outline, sitting on one of the tables; Hachimistu lay curled beside him, purring idly with his tail flicking.

The last encounter Asuka and Jin had kept intruding her memory, and it rather heightened Asuka's sense of embarrassment; her attitude towards him ever since he had started living in the Kazama household was in utmost uncouthness.

Asuka crossed the yard noiselessly and approached Jin; when she was near him, she cleared her throat, not only to make her presence known, but also to curb her feelings of discomfit.

"Hey, uh, Jin..." said Asuka meekly.

The docile tone Asuka used made Jin subtly acknowledge her presence. Jin's head did not incline towards Asuka's direction. Despite bathed in dim light, Asuka could see Jin's dour eyes lock onto her; she saw a hint of his brow furrowing.

"Listen...I, ah—" Asuka started, but her voice faltered and she cleared her throat, and continued with caution and sincerity. "I finally get what you were trying to do and Dad was right...I should have been a little more understanding and I knew it was really unfair on your part that I hit you, called you names and stuff, and for that I, uhm..." her voice started to trail away. "I'm sorry."

Jin simply cast her with an incomprehensible look. Asuka waited for Jin's reply, hoping that he would say something.

Time stood still. Asuka waited for Jin's reply, but he did not move a muscle and still stared at her with eyes that remained impassive.

"I do not need any apologies especially ones that came from the likes of _you_." Jin finally said.

It took several seconds before the whole sentence processed clearly in her head. Asuka gaped; she leaned her head forward as if trying to catch Jin's words. Not only did it sound condescending, but it sounded demeaning.

Before Asuka could formulate a proper reaction, Jin slid off the table, walked back to the house without any more words and left Asuka standing in shock in the chilly darkness of the courtyard.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Akemi as she jotted down notes. "You cussed at this guy, hit him and called him a psychopath because of what he did, but turns out he was doing the right thing?"

Asuka leaned forward until her forehead met on the desk and nodded.

"You really thought that he'd smile and take your apology immediately?" said Akemi exasperatedly. Then she added in awed disbelief, "You are one tactless cunt."

"Gosh, thank you so much for the perky statement!" retorted Asuka sarcastically. "So what do you think I should do to really make it up to him?"

"He won't take striptease for compensation?" suggested Akemi calmly.

Asuka's head jerked upward, face contorted in disgust and glowered at Akemi. She opened her mouth furiously to let Akemi know how disgusting it was to give your own cousin a form of erotic entertainment, but she prompted herself not mentioning that fact; she might accidently let slip of Jin's name.

"Will you get serious?" said Asuka angrily. "I already apologized to him, but he won't take it and I know why, and I don't want to look like the villain here!"

"Kazama-san! Sawatari-san!" a voice suddenly called from the front. "Are you girls listening or would you like to continue your chitchat outside this classroom?"

"I'm sorry, Sengakuji-sensei." Asuka said, immediately straightening up in her seat and resumed taking down notes.

The middle-aged teacher peered over her glasses at Asuka and Akemi with hawk-like eyes before resuming her lecture. Akemi raised her book and leaned closer to Asuka.

"That's exactly why he won't take your apology," hissed Akemi impatiently behind the book. "You're only thinking about yourself about not looking like the village idiot. Don't make an apology all about you; you're not the one who was insulted. If you want give the man a really sincere apology, let him show how sorry you are and you better mean it."

* * *

"Look, I know you're still pissed at me!" said Asuka, stepping in front of Jin. "You don't know about the full story yesterday. I finally know how it feels like to be sneered at and insulted like that even what you were really doing was for the good of everyone, and if you're still not convinced, I'm really _really_ sorry about all the stuff I've said about you. There. So let's leave behind every bitter thing that happened between us, cool?"

Asuka hopefully stretched out her hand at Jin who did not take it.

"I could care less if you finally understand my reasons or not." said Jin coldly. "As I've said, I do not need _your_ apology or pity with regards to my intentions and actions three years ago."

Jin sidestepped Asuka and continued walking down the hall. Asuka still could not believe what she had heard.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" exclaimed Asuka indignantly after Jin. "I said I was sorry!"

But Jin continued on his way without as though he had heard nothing. Asuka marched after Jin.

_Which part of "sorry" this idiot doesn't understand_? Asuka thought angrily and spoke at the top of her voice, "Hey, I'm really doing what I can to say sorry to you! But you don't seem to get my drift!"

Jin still ignored her.

"I know the truth, alright!" Asuka declared. "Dad told me! I want to let you know that I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you! Could you stop acting like an ass and hear what I have to say?"

Jin stopped in his tracks and turned to face Asuka; she realized that she had followed him all the way to the _washitsu_*. Asuka was certain she saw Jin's eye twitch.

"Do not make the mistake that you've understood everything or that it's all so simple," Jin whispered in utmost ire. "You know nothing."

"I _completely_ understand what you were trying to do!" exclaimed Asuka, balling her fists. "Can you stop acting like an asshole for once and will you stop treating me as if I'm dumb? I'm really doing what I can to say sorry to ya!"

The _fusuma_ suddenly slid open and Master Kazama came striding inside in Jin and Asuka's midst; he looked up and froze on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of him, which was also suspended in mid-action.

"What's going on here?" asked Master Kazama, looking from his nephew to his daughter.

Asuka realized that she had raised her fists and that her footing was all too provoking.

"Excuse me," said Jin at Master Kazama. With that he turned his heel, swept across the _washitsu_ room, passed his uncle and exited the room without any further comment. Master Kazama then shot a glare at Asuka.

"Are you fighting with Jin again?" demanded Master Kazama angrily. "I've had it with you!"

"What's this sickness of his, anyway? The Asshole Syndrome?" said Asuka as she lowered her fists, rounded on her father and jerking her head at Jin's direction; she had had enough of Jin's petulance. It was as if Jin had stopped exactly in the spot where he could finally get rid of Asuka and at the same time make her look like the aggressor.

"Asuka," Master Kazama started with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh yeah, I forgot: people don't get to go to jail for being an asshole, do they?" commented Asuka sarcastically.

Master Kazama threw his hands in resignation, rolled his eyes and gave another defeated sigh. Before her father would give her a lecture, Asuka turned her heel and stormed off.

* * *

"Why is it that I want to be in his good side for some idiotic reason?" Asuka thought out loudly at the ceiling of the classroom. Her voice bounced across the empty classroom.

Akemi looked at her inquisitively with a cigarette protruding from her lips.

"Is this still the same guy you were having a go at yesterday?"

Asuka nodded. "I did what you said and let I let him know how sorry I was, but it's getting worse! I told him that I was sorry, but he just keeps on acting like an asshole and won't accept it! I'm _really _sorry of what I yelled at him, but I just don't get him! He doesn't seem to get my drift! And by the look of things, he's trying to get back at me by making me look like, not only as an idiot, but as the bad guy!"

"Kazama, what the hell did you do?" asked Akemi as she blew smoke out of the window.

"I told him _again_ that I was sorry!"

"No, like what did you _do_?" said Akemi.

"I told him that I know that he was still pissed at me, that I was really sorry for all the shit I yelled at him! But did he take that apology? _No_!" replied Asuka, throwing her arms in the air.

"Was your voice a little loud?"

"It wasn't!" Asuka replied hotly and defensively. "I was just telling him how sorry I was!"

"Were you assertive?" Akemi questioned again, this time raising an eyebrow.

"Heck no!" Asuka replied rather defensively. "He wouldn't listen to a word I was saying, so it's only right that I drill it in his system until he gets it!"

Akemi looked like she was having great difficulty from preventing herself from rolling her eyes; instead she raised her eyebrows and slightly grinded her cigarette between her teeth. Then Akemi took a couple more puffs from her cigarette before rolling it between her index finger and thumb; she then sent the butt flying in an arc out of the open window.

"In the way I know you, Kazama, you definitely weren't," said Akemi flatly. "You shouldn't assert your apology. It's going to make you look like an asshole; it's like you were the one who was wronged, not him."

Asuka growled and folded her arms across her chest. "Now that makes me look weak!"

"You're giving him attitude, you dolt!" Akemi replied impatiently. "It's obvious that he's _really _mad at you!"

"What do you suggest what I should do?"

"Don't be assertive." said Akemi as though stating the obvious.

* * *

_Don't be assertive...Don't be assertive_... Asuka thought repeatedly as she scowled at Jin from across the kitchen countertop.

Remembering Akemi's advice, Asuka tried once again to bury the hatchet with Jin. Asuka took out some a snack from the fridge and sat across of Jin.

"Do you want some?" said Asuka with a tone of tentative friendliness, offering the box of snacks at her cousin.

Jin did not look at her and instead turned away and faced the kitchen sink. Asuka scowled at Jin, opened the box and took out a strawberry-coated biscuit stick.

Asuka bit the end of the biscuit, chewed it audibly and faced Jin determinedly, hoping that somehow he would at least give her presence some form of acknowledgement.

Jin was the most asocial being she had ever met. Usually he ignored any attempt on his part to talk about anything personal, and he had never accepted a single expression of sympathy.

_He's an asshole, but hey, just give the bloke a break_; _he's a troubled kid_. Asuka thought sarcastically. Jin was so taciturn it was already in the point of rudeness; his silence and paying no heed to Asuka was too much to bear.

"Hey! Don't just stand there! Talk to me!" burst out Asuka. "I'm really getting sick of your impassive face!"

"Asuka-chan, I thought your father told me you were done fighting with Jin?" came a voice from the hallway.

Asuka turned and saw her mother carrying the laundry basket; she gave her an extremely disapproving look, apparently witnessing Asuka's outburst and mistaking it for a provocation.

"No, she was just having one of her verbal fits." Jin replied shortly before standing up and exiting the room.

If her mother wasn't there, Asuka swore she could've hurled the box of snacks at the back of Jin's head. Before Asuka could shot a retort at Jin, her mother strode over to her and handed her the laundry basket.

"It might be better if you do your own laundry for today." said Asuka's mother. "At least you'll have something productive to do."

* * *

"For fuck's sake, Kazama! Do you need a guidebook how to apologize properly?" expressed Akemi exasperatedly.

Asuka did not have the time and energy to tell Akemi what had happened earlier that morning; she then decided to tell her what had happened late in the afternoon when they were dismissed.

"I did what you told me to do yesterday!" argued Asuka as she took her bicycle from the rack.

"The way I see it, both of you are imbeciles," said Akemi casually. "Either way, even though you were a little aggressive, you already told him that you're sorry for whatever offense you've done to him. Since he doesn't want to acknowledge your apology, then it's just useless."

Asuka accompanied Akemi all the way to the bus stop as she mulled over Akemi's advice.

"So what should I do, then?" asked Asuka impatiently.

"Just forget it," answered Akemi simply. "You already gave him an apology. It's his problem now."

"I know, but—" Asuka persisted; she struggled what she should tell Akemi first. "I want _him _to apologize to me now! Since he's acting like a jackass, it's only right that he should say sorry to _me_!"

"Just drop it, Kazama." said Akemi firmly.

Asuka bit her lip and scowled at the thought of just simply discarding her strife with Jin. Akemi looked sideways at her.

"If you insist, it's probably gonna get worse, Kazama." informed Akemi.

* * *

Asuka slid open the front doors and removed her shoes, but when she was about to call out that she was already home, she heard Master Kazama speaking at the top of his voice.

"...what are you saying that he..? I am not going to let that bastard go near my daughter again!... No, I don't think Asuka did anything wrong; that Sakurada deserved what he got!...What's that?... Now he wants to _sue _her? For what?"

At first Asuka thought that her parents were arguing, something that she had never seen before; she silently walked to the living room, to where the source of the noise was. Asuka saw Master Kazama holding something at the side of his face. When Asuka took a step closer, she realized that her father was engaging in a heated conversation over the phone.

"—four cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder? Brilliant! He deserved it! What's that?...And it took him almost a week to realize that he should sue my daughter?"

Asuka had never seen her father so furious. Master Kazama fell silent and Asuka could hear the faint static sounds of someone speaking at the other end; she listened intently. Asuka had a faint idea of what was the topic that made her father this furious.

Master Kazama might have inflated in outrage.

"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT?" roared Master Kazama, holding the receiver a few inches from his face; he was shouting directly at the mouthpiece. "YOU IDIOTS ALREADY HAVE HARD EVIDENCE THAT THAT PIG HAD MOLESTED OTHER GIRLS _BEFORE_ AND INSTEAD OF TAKING CARE OF _HIS_ CASE THEY'LL DEAL WITH ASUKA WHO'S THE _VICTIM_?"

Another bout of silence; Asuka could feel whoever was in the other line was already tense and tried to calm Master Kazama down.

"Tell me, is that Sakurada brain dead?" snarled Master Kazama through gritted teeth. "_The rape did not occur_? He hit my daughter and called her a whore, that was not enough?..So you mean to say that the rape needs to occur _first_ so that Asuka will be the victim?" Master Kazama said in tones of outrage. He drew himself in full height, his eyes filled with fire. "And so he'll ruin my daughter's future? That will never happen because it's _him_ who'll I'll ruin first!"

And with that, Master Kazama slammed the receiver back onto the base so hard that Asuka thought that the phone buckled down the console table.

"Dad?" Asuka called timidly from the hallway.

Whether Master Kazama had heard Asuka or not, he must have chosen to ignore her; he immediately stormed upstairs. Asuka stood rooted to her spot, still clutching her shoes in one hand, indecisive whether she should go after her father and ask what who he had been conversing with. But when Asuka finally decided to probe further about the heated conversation, Master Kazama appeared once again and this time he was clutching a small rectangular piece of paper.

Master Kazama was still in the zenith of his anger when he started dialing, for he cursed, apparently pressed the wrong number in the sequence, slammed the phone down and started dialing once again. Naturally Asuka disliked being ignored, but this wasn't the right time to assert her presence and her desire to know about the situation.

"_Bengoshi*_ Sawatari? Yes, this is Kazama Junichiro..." said Master Kazama in a controlled tone. He paused. "Why yes, I can definitely do it now...Of course...Yes...Risky? I don't think so; I'll shove that video down his damn throat if that's what it takes for that damn bastard to leave my daughter alone, even if it means selling my soul to the devil himself!"

Asuka stared. She observed Master Kazama for a few more moments before he finally put down the receiver carefully. He swept past Asuka without another word; Asuka followed him all the way to the _genkan_.

"Dad?" called Asuka once again.

"I'll be home late," was Master Kazama's only reply as he took his jacket from the peg. He still looked furious and this prevented Asuka from really probing further.

Asuka stood on the _genkan_ and watched her father wrench open the gate and set off out on the street.

From afar, Asuka saw her mother calling after her father and just like Asuka, Master Kazama ignored her as well.

"I've never seen Dad so mad," whispered Asuka. She turned to acknowledge the person behind her.

It was Jin. He fixed an incomprehensible gaze at Master Kazama. Master Kazama's shouting match with someone over the phone most probably had attracted Jin's attention.

"What on earth was that all about?" asked Asuka's mother at Jin and Asuka when she set down the grocery bags on the floor. "Asuka, your father looks like he's out for blood."

Asuka slightly gaped at her mother; she turned to the person beside her expecting help to find the right words. She met his eyes hoping for him to supply her the right words.

This was the first time Asuka saw Jin's eyes in a different light; his eyes were deep brown and they were united in uncertainty and concern.

However, Asuka didn't linger on that contact for long for she immediately turned away.

* * *

It was almost ten in the evening when Asuka heard the front gate open; she dashed to the _genkan_ to greet Master Kazama.

Master Kazama still looked livid yet there was a sense of triumph in his aura. He also looked like he had just run a marathon; he looked utterly exhausted.

"Dad?" said Asuka.

"He's never going to bother you again," said Master Kazama with a triumphant smile. "Serves him right, trying to get you expelled."

Before Asuka could give a comment, Master Kazama abruptly took a shuddering breath; he leaned onto the wall, clutched his chest and closed his eyes as if trying to regain his balance.

"You okay, Dad?" said Asuka anxiously. Her father's wrinkled face was shining with sweat.

"I feel a little dizzy...I guess I could use some tea; I'm not feeling very well," mumbled Master Kazama; his grip on his chest tightened and he suddenly looked like he was in pain. When he spoke again it sounded as though articulating every word caused him severe discomfort. "Asuka, could you prepare some hot water for me?"

"Yeah, sure," said Asuka nodding, turned her back on Master Kazama and as she strode towards the kitchen, she heard something drop heavily behind her.

Asuka whipped around; it was as if Master Kazama had vanished on the spot—if she hadn't dropped her gaze on the floor.

"Dad!" Asuka exclaimed. She dashed towards Master Kazama and dropped on her knees; Asuka turned her father over, lifted his head and called out in a panic-stricken voice, "Mom! MOM!"

* * *

_**A/N: **__So there you have it. :) I hope this chapter didn't put you off. I will try to update as soon as possible. I'm quite insipid nowadays, so if this chapter sucked, you are very much welcome to send me hate mails. _

_Once again, I ask only patience. I'm really doing what I can to make this a decent read. Thank you for your patience and your gusto for waiting out and reading every chapter. _

_I still haven't sorted out the mess in my life; I am actually risking a lot just writing this fic. :[_

_By the way, there was an error when I first uploaded this fic...so eh, I uploaded it again. Site's gone all screwy again. _

_Just a little side note...are there any Jin-Asuka fans who were a little, ehm, _discouraged, _of Jin's "destined partner" in Street Fighter X Tekken? XDDDD Anyway, let's not let these ships ruin our gaming entertainment 8D. _

_Stay tuned for the next update. It'll have some minor revisions, but it will be real quick, I PROMISE!_

**Translation notes:**

*Bengoshi – _This translates to _"Advocate"_ in Japanese. They are also known as _"Attorney".

*Dōtonbori – _Osaka is not only well-known for business, but also for its food. Dōtonburi is the main destination for food travel in Osaka; it is always featured in guidebooks. But the prices in their restaurants and sushi bars are quite hefty. _

*Washitsu – _also called a _tatami room_. In traditional Japanese homes, it is a place where they entertain guests...more like a living room. I wrote this in the first chapter as '_tatami room'_._


	9. Disquiet

**A/N: OH YEAH! Immediate update is immediate! 8D**

**Once again, I thank all thee humbly for the reviews and for the gusto that you've always shown when reading this fic. I gotta squeeze in three or four (or possibly) or five chapters before June! **

**Disclaimer: Why, yes! Yes, I own Tekken! This is how the series will end: Heihachi will get tired of all this fighting, will donate all the money the Zaibatsu has to charity and then will play golf with Kazuya just like father and son. Then he will apologize to Jin for all he has done. After that he will go to Disney Land with Lars and Alisa. Lars and Alisa will then live happily ever after in Cinderella's Castle. **

**Believable, isn't it?**

**If you think it is (my goodness) ****NO****, I do not and never will own Tekken.**

**So here is the ninth chapter. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

DISQUIET

The doctor explained to Asuka and her mother the gravity of Master Kazama's condition. Asuka listened intently; the words "severe fatigue", "general risk for his age and gender" and "overexertion" were the only ones that processed clearly in her head. Asuka stood beside her mother, anxiously shuffling her feet and growing impatient at the doctor's pretentious terms and lengthy explanation, wishing that they would already be allowed to enter the room.

"You can go see him now," the doctor finally said.

Even before the doctor finished his sentence, Asuka immediately pushed open the door. Master Kazama was lying down on the hospital bed. Asuka, as quietly as she could, approached him and sat down at the edge of the bed. Master Kazama stirred, took a couple of short weak breaths and moved his hand.

"Asuka..." he croaked, groping the space in front of him.

"Dad, I'm here..." whispered Asuka, taking his hand.

Master Kazama weakly opened his eyes, grasped Asuka's hand and squeezed it tightly. Asuka looked down on her father's hand; an intravenous line was placed into one of his veins. The hands that were once so strong, so brisk, and so powerful now looked old, weary..._weak_.

Asuka turned her attention at her father's face and saw that he was looking at her through tired and despondent eyes.

"I'm sorry," he spoke in a hoarse voice.

"What for?" said Asuka.

"I wasn't there to protect you..."

Asuka turned away. _Why_? _I'm the one who should apologize._

"It was my problem...I should've thought of a better way to handle it." Asuka mumbled.

"You only handled it in the way you could think of at that moment," said Master Kazama, his voice faltering. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "They said that you've gone too far, but I don't give a damn what they say about you...I'm on your side no matter what and I'm proud of you for taking care of your friend and for thinking about those other girls that pig had violated. If I only have half of your guts, I would've snapped that teacher's damn neck in front of everyone in that meeting."

"It's not your job anymore, Dad," replied Asuka, brushing her father's comments aside. "I'm old enough. I'm supposed to be handling things on my own."

Master Kazama closed his eyes for a moment and murmured, "No. Even if you're thirty years old and married, I'm still your father. Looking after you isn't an occupation where I can retire after some time; it's a duty and I'll only relinquish that duty when I'm dead..." He opened his eyes once again and smiled weakly. "That's what fathers are for..."

Asuka looked away once more. Master Kazama's palm rested on her cheek and Asuka was surprised to feel how cold his hand was. She cast her eyes at her father once again.

Master Kazama looked old...really old. The man who her father once was had no correlation to the one who was lying down on this hospital bed. Though another image of her father lying down incapacitated on the hospital bed, swollen, bruised and wounded, but this one was much more painful to look at; how painful to know that it was Asuka who had inflicted this kind of damage...a damage that was a thousand times worse. There was a heart monitor beside his bed, its lines rising and falling in coordination with the rhythm of his cardiac muscles, a nasal cannula providing supplementary oxygen to aid his respiration while medicines and fluids passed through the IV.

This site before her tore Asuka's heart asunder.

_I did this to him_, thought Asuka in horror. _This is all _my_ fault_.

"Dad, please...don't talk anymore, don't push yourself too hard...for my sake..." said Asuka.

"I'm always proud of you, Asuka..."

"Dad," said Asuka softly. "Please don't talk as if you're in your deathbed..."

The nurse returned beside Master Kazama's bed; he loaded a syringe, inserted the needle into Master Kazama's vein and administered the medicine.

Master Kazama smiled weakly.

"Asuka..." he said, his voice fading.

The weak tone Master Kazama had just used instantly flooded Asuka with fear; she watched in terror as his eyelids slowly dropped and his head sank heavily into the pillows as though he was made out of lead. Asuka held onto Master Kazama's slackening grip, frightened that if she would let go he would slip into that abyss where she could never hear or see him again...

"It's the nitroglycerine; it's for the chest pains," the nurse informed her, obviously reading the panic on Asuka's face. "Patients who aren't used to this medication make them lethargic."

Asuka nodded wordlessly; she held Master Kazama's limp hand and pressed it against her face. The nurse excused himself at Asuka and her mother, finally leaving them alone with Master Kazama.

There were no words exchanged between mother and daughter and they wallowed in the grave stillness of the room...the heart monitor beeping, the sound of oxygen rushing through the plastic tube and Master Kazama's steady breathing.

* * *

"I can manage now," whispered Asuka's mother moments later. "It's almost one in the morning so you better go home and get some rest."

Asuka must have fallen asleep for when she blinked she felt a certain heaviness in her eyelids; the scent of the sterile bed sheets filled her nostrils and she lifted her head a little higher. Despite being bleary-eyed, Asuka could see Master Kazama's profile in a clearer view.

"That's my line, Mom..." replied Asuka in a muffled voice, still clutching Master Kazama's hand. "This is my fault. It's only right that I should compensate for what I had done and that's to take care of you and Dad."

Asuka's mother stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Asuka's head.

"It wasn't your fault...it was nobody's fault." said Asuka's mother as she stroked Asuka's hair.

"I wish it was me who's lying down on this bed," uttered Asuka miserably.

"Don't say that, your father can hear you." said Asuka's mother warningly. "Don't blame yourself for what had happened, your father doesn't want to hear that."

Asuka shook her head and buried her face on the sheets. A lump in her throat was starting to form.

_As if that will make Dad better again_, thought Asuka angrily; she took a deep breath in order for that lump to disappear instead of becoming that liquid that would seep from her eyes.

"There's no one in the house at the moment and Jin's all by himself..." her mother said gently.

Due to the course of events that had happened, Asuka momentarily forgot about Jin, but to her surprise, Asuka did not feel annoyed. As a matter of fact, she did not feel anything at all.

"He's not a kid I need to look after," Asuka remarked tonelessly.

"I know that, but someone needs to look after the house. Besides, you still have classes tomorrow." her mother reminded.

A wave of rage started to course through Asuka at the reminder of that damned school. Asuka wanted to blame this all on Sakurada and felt a savage urge to find him at this very moment and give him a beating so severe that he would look worse than Master Kazama.

_But maybe_... Asuka thought, prompting herself that if maybe she had just followed Akemi's plan...maybe none of this would have happened. Either way, there was no use regretting or thinking what could've have happened; it was not the right time to do what she was planning. Sakurada was already taken care of as Master Kazama said earlier; her father's word was more than enough to settle the conflict. Besides, it would only add trouble; Master Kazama was more important than anyone else. She wanted to forget that ordeal with Sakurada for the problem that she was facing now was much more serious.

Asuka did not need to leave and point a finger at the culprit responsible for doing this to her father...she need only to look at the mirror. After all, if she had not assaulted Sakurada and had simply snarled insults at him, maybe none of this would have happened.

It was better to compensate by abiding her mother's behests.

Asuka finally stood up, stretched and exhaled before turning to her mother.

"Yeah, I'll look after the house," said Asuka, grinning. "As a matter of fact, I'll handle everything and you just look after Dad and you don't have to bother flitting in and outta the hospital."

"The nurses can look after him every once in a while—"

"Mom, please, can you do this for me?" asserted Asuka with a firm but gentle voice. "Don't wear yourself out too for my sake. I'm old enough and I think it's time that I handle the dojo _and_ the house."

Her mother cast her daughter with a gaze, calculating. Then she nodded with no further protest and smiled wearily. Asuka shifted her glance at Master Kazama one last time.

_I've already let you down so many times, but I'm not gonna do it again; this is gonna be the last_. _Hang in there_, _Dad_...

Then she turned door knob and exited the room. By the time she was already outside the hospital, the lump in her throat appeared again; Asuka cleared her throat loudly and stretched. She took a deep breath and broke into a run.

* * *

When Asuka had arrived home Jin was in the _genkan_ with Hatchimitsu at his ankles. Hachimitsu welcomed her with a loud meow, trotted towards her and rubbed himself against her sweaty legs.

"Dad's in pretty bad shape, but the doc said that he's stable now." Asuka announced with a small huff. She knew that if Jin may not care about her, she was certain that he does care about Master Kazama. It was for the sake of letting him know the state of his proprietor.

"I see," said Jin. "When will Uncle Junichiro be discharged?"

Asuka gave a noncommittal jerk of her head and half a shrug which looked more like her shoulder had a spasm. "Dad needs to go through this Bypass surgery thingy—" her voice stopped abruptly as though the air was suddenly held arrested in the middle of her esophagus. She cleared her throat and continued, "There's a two week period before the surgery since if he's operated right away his body can't handle the stress and also the doctors and nurses have to observe him and stuff...Then after the surgery he'll feel better after four to six weeks, so...I guess Dad's gonna be in the hospital for quite some time..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Jin quietly.

They looked at each other for a few moments; Asuka did not disclose any hint of her worry and fear in her features. Asuka finally turned away, removed her shoes and placed them properly in the _getabako_; she could feel Jin's eyes on the back of her head, but she didn't feel conscious and walked past him without another word. Whatever rancor Asuka had towards Jin seemed to belong to a past that was no longer quite connected to her; amidst the panic and fear that she felt in a short span of hours had left Asuka numb, partially stunned.

When Asuka had reached the privacy of her bedroom, she sank into the mattress and curled into a fetal position. She did not even get up to change her clothes. Asuka clamped her cold and sweaty hands into her armpits and felt her heartbeat course something in her body that she did not feel for a very long time and it prevented her from closing her eyes and succumb to the calmness of sleep.

Asuka lay there, immobile, eyes open, unable to seek refuge of the calmness of sleep. Remembering what her mother told her that she ought to properly rest for her classes tomorrow, Asuka finally convinced herself to close her eyes and try to sleep, but the image of Master Kazama lying down in the hospital bed terribly ill for her sake was burned in her retina.

Sleep did not come and Asuka stared at her bedroom window until the dark night sky transition into light blue as daybreak approached.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I have a confession to make: I wrote this chapter first before the eighth one, hence the immediate update, but I know you guys don't mind. :3_

_It's a short chapter, I know. _

_Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the (once again) marginal Jin and Asuka interaction. I already sound absolutely redundant...but, yeah...I know that I've been such an ass with regards to Asuka and Jin's interactions, but now I hope this twist won't leave you disappointed. =D_

_The tenth chapter may take a little while to write. I will try to write alongside the eleventh so that I could meet my quota. _

_Read, review and enjoy. _


	10. Brittle Resolve

**A/N: ****I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE. **

**I am TERRIBLY sorry for bringing you this inconvenience. Jeez, I didn't get to update before June ~_~ but at least I managed to squeeze in three chapters. **

**Once again, I thank all the readers and fellow writers who added this fan fiction to their alerts and favorites. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Tekken. I'm just a fan of the game, borrowing the characters and writing what most fans want to see them in.**

* * *

BRITTLE RESOLVE

At the end of the last class in the Kazama dojo, the students gathered around Asuka and started bombarding her with questions about Master Kazama's predicament.

"When will _S__hishō _be back?" asked Satoru.

"Can we visit him in the hospital sometimes, sensei?" asked a girl.

"Can we bring him presents?" asked another.

Asuka answered all the flood of questions blithely; she was so pleased to see that her father's students were utterly concerned of his well-being, keen of hearing any news of his health and when he would be back in the dojo.

"My Dad doesn't want anything expensive, so you guys don't have to bring him trinkets or what," announced Asuka. "But you guys can't go all at once; he needs rest. I'll just bring Dad all the get-well stuff you send him and I'll bring you news on how he's going, alright?"

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the students and they all promised to bring something for their master on the next meeting.

Asuka accompanied the students out to the gates, chatting animatedly with them; she waved them goodbye with a toothy grin before sliding the gate close. When she turned to walk back towards the house, her grin vanished.

Around this time, the stone pathway should be irradiated with the lights that shone through the windows. Asuka gazed at the façade of the Kazama household; the windows were dark and noiseless.

Asuka quietly went straight to her bedroom and swiftly changed her clothes. By the time she descended the flight of stairs, the setting sun had shed the last of its yellow light and the house was plunging into a bluish black tint. Asuka couldn't find the energy to switch on the lights, but she found her way to kitchen without treading onto something and sat on one of the countertop stools.

The darkness and silence of the house created a hole in Asuka's heart; she closed her eyes and imagined the sounds that usually fill the household at this hour: the sound of a knife on a chopping board, the clanging of pots and pans of the stove or on the countertop, and the sounds of the evening news coming from the television in the living room…

The empty house creaked around Asuka. The pipes gurgled. The wind chime in the _engawa _tinkled in the evening breeze. Asuka sat there in the kitchen, in a kind of stupor, thinking of nothing, suspended in uneasiness.

There was a sound of a click of a switch and the fluorescent lights poked Asuka's eyes; she squeezed her eyes before opening them once again and looked about.

Jin was standing on the threshold of the kitchen with Hachimitsu at his ankles; the cat trotted towards Asuka, leapt lightly on her lap and curled up like a furry cushion.

So the apathy Asuka felt last night went on for the whole day; she had no particular feeling about Jin still not on speaking terms with her. He also did not disclose any indication that he recognized Asuka's presence as he switched on the other lights in the room, but Asuka did not feel annoyed that he still chose to ignore her. There were more important things to worry about and Asuka's stomach emitted a low growl.

Asuka scooped Hachimitsu off her lap, placed him carefully on the stool beside her and strode over to the fridge and pantry.

None of the food in the fridge or in the pantry seemed appetizing. Asuka knew she had to eat, but she couldn't; she heard her stomach gave another growl, thus forcing her to at least intake something to busy the acids in her stomach with. She opened the fridge once more, poured a glass of milk and sat back down on the kitchen stool to drink it. After a few gulps, Asuka set down the half-full glass; she stared at her distorted reflection in the milk.

Hachimitsu gave a soft purr as he head-butted Asuka's cheek; she gave a small smile as she stroked the cat's head. Hachimitsu purred gently at Asuka, his light green orb-like eyes probing at her face as though scrutinizing her.

"I'm fine," Asuka told the feline softly with a small smile.

She did not feel abashed that Jin was in the room, but Asuka thought that Jin had become very still.

"_Tadaima_!" a familiar voice suddenly called out from the front door.

Asuka dashed to the entrance and saw her mother sighing heavily as she closed the door behind her.

"Mom!" Asuka exclaimed in pleasant surprise, hurrying towards her mother. "_Okaerinasai_!"

"I'm just checking up on you and Jin." her mother responded, smiling at her.

"You didn't have to, Mom." said Asuka flatly, folding her arms across her chest. "I can handle all of this; I'm not a kid that you need to look after."

"I can't help but worry, Asuka-chan," her mother said in a manner that seems to imply that she was talking to a small child.

"You don't have to worry about me, Mom," Asuka asserted. "I'm old enough."

"It won't make a difference even if you have your own house," her mother responded as though that point was enough to scotch the argument before shifting her attention to her nephew. "Good evening, Jin." she greeted with a smile.

"_Okaerinasai_, Aunt Chieko." replied Jin with a small bow.

"What did you have for dinner?" asked Asuka's mother dutifully.

"I didn't cook anything yet," admitted Asuka abashedly.

"Well, let's go see your father and we'll have dinner there," stated Asuka's mother with a smile. "Your father wants to see how you're doing."

Asuka nodded eagerly and went to her room to fetch her jacket.

"Don't be silly, Jin," she said kindly. "Your uncle wants to see you too."

Asuka looked over her shoulder and saw her mother putting a hand on Jin's arm with a genial smile.

* * *

Asuka's mother was taken aback by Jin and Asuka's nonexistent interaction; she apparently thought that Master Kazama's hospitalization had brought them together. The trek to the hospital was full of Asuka's mother's effort to engage some sort of conversation between them.

But both Asuka and Jin were adamant and Asuka's mother soon grew impatient at the both of them and thus the obvious coaxing turned into subtle coercion; Asuka's mother went from one to the other, attempting to break the silence. Asuka quickly grew annoyed and ended up talking about mediating a fight between two delinquents on her way home; she also expressed that one of them had a hairstyle like Jin and that it could only mean that delinquents usually had his hairstyle which was utterly repulsive.

Asuka was glad when her mother pushed open the door of Master Kazama's room. They found him propped up in bed with his dinner still untouched on a tray on his lap and a rather sheepish expression on his face.

"How are you feeling, Dad?" asked Asuka, sitting at the edge of his bed and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Still not so well, but a little better since yesterday." replied Master Kazama hoarsely with a wan smile as he held out his arm to give Asuka a hug. "Well, everyone had a good day?" he asked as Asuka's mother kissed his cheek.

"Pretty much, yeah." answered Asuka as Jin simply nodded, "You still look a bit peaky, though." she added.

Asuka could not help but notice the hollow cheekbones; she had not seen him for just a day and yet he looked immensely ill. The moment Asuka saw Master Kazama up close, she felt as though she had not set eyes on him for several years; he looked entirely different not less than twenty-four hours ago. Master Kazama looked like he had lost a few kilos during the time Asuka was not around; the healthy cheeks had lost its curve and collapsed toward the oral cavity and when the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smile, it looked more like grimace.

"The doctors are regulating my food," Master Kazama informed his daughter. "And I have to be very careful of what I eat."

Despite the hospital's food weren't as good as her mother's cooking, Asuka thought it was still enjoyable and hearty; she was talking to her parents about her day and what she had done. It was like nothing had changed.

Jin was in his usual taciturnity; he simply sat in his seat and ate his dinner without joining the conversation. Master Kazama seemed to know that his nephew was silent by nature for he didn't push any questions towards Jin unlike Asuka's mother.

Once all the food were consumed, drowsiness seemed to settle in.

"You look exhausted too, Mom…" commented Asuka as she helped her cleaned up.

"I'm a little tired." Asuka's mother said, stifling a yawn. She laid down the makeshift bed and minutes later, Asuka heard the rhythm of sleep in her breathing; she got up and threw a blanket over her mother.

"I just want to give you a few reminders since your mother and I aren't around the house and your entrance exams are coming up." Master Kazama said as Asuka tucked the blanket carefully around her mother.

"I ain't a kid anymore, Dad; you don't have to tell me," replied Asuka wearily. She straightened up, turned around to face her father and folded her arms across her chest; Asuka felt a little irritated that her father was now treating her like a child when this wasn't the first time that she was left alone to handle the dojo in his absence. "I was on my own three years ago too; it doesn't make a difference now. It's all just a piece o' cake."

"The difference is that you're taking your college entrance exam soon," reminded Master Kazama. "You do realize that you'll do your own laundry, cooking, cleaning, and teaching while you're studying at the same time? There's only little time left before you can properly prepare."

"Stop worrying; I can do all of that." stated Asuka; she hoisted her legs up on the bed and snuggled beside her father.

Master Kazama looked at her tenderly; he gave a tired smile before he closed his eyes. Asuka smoothed his fringes, the fringes that were once jet-black, but now gleamed with white and graying hair. She took her father's hand in hers and held it up close. There was a needle inserted into one of veins; his hand looked utterly helpless and feeble.

_You should take a good look at yourself before you look at me, Dad,_ thought Asuka dejectedly. _So you shouldn't worry about me._

She carefully pushed the plastic tube aside as Asuka laid her arm across Master Kazama's chest, gave him a one-armed hug and held him close as though fearful of an nonexistent wind that would blow her now frail father away from her.

The peaceful room seems to lull Asuka to sleep. She felt her focus slipping away from her and whatever she could fix her gaze at Master Kazama's beside was starting to formulate foggy reasons in her head. Asuka fixed her gaze at the heart monitor; the machine displayed a luminous line in rhythm with blips and bumps; she did not know what all those other symbols and numbers meant, but she was certain that the line was screening the performance of Master Kazama's weak heart.

The bedside table contained an empty vase; Asuka wasn't sure whether it belonged to the hospital or her mother had brought it when she wasn't there. Then the IV stand…Asuka remembered what the nurse told about that it was to provide Master Kazama electrolytes, fluids and supply medicine… Then less than a few feet away from the hospital bed was the cold and distant Jin.

Jin simply sat tight-lipped and stoically in his chair with his hood slightly obscuring his face from view; he did not offer any words of comfort or assurance or anything of that sort. Yet even his remote apathetic conduct did not perturb Asuka. Besides, it was better that Jin was not involved with Master Kazama in any way.

"You and Jin better head home now…" Master Kazama croaked.

Asuka did not shift. "Give me one good reason."

"It's getting late," he answered. Asuka shook her head and buried her face in Master Kazama's pillow.

"I don't want to leave you and mom here," said Asuka in a muffled voice. "You guys need me."

Master Kazama sighed, lifted his thin hands and tried to pry Asuka from him, but Asuka's hands grasped onto the pillow the moment she felt her father's hands on her wrists.

"I'm not letting go." Asuka told him in a flat tone.

"But you have to," said Master Kazama gently. "You have to let go and move on…"

Asuka did not really comprehend what her father was trying to tell her and she remained obstinately beside her father; she did not loosen her grip on the pillow case.

"I said I'm not letting go." repeated Asuka in a stronger voice. The volume of her voice roused her mother and she turned, propped herself on one elbow and gave a tired smile at Asuka.

"Junichiro, just understand Asuka-chan," Asuka's mother said gently. "You know she's scared being all alone in the house."

Asuka gave her mother an incredulous look; she knew her mother was joking for the corners of her mouth were twitching, but it irritated Asuka nonetheless.

"I'm not scared and I _never _will be!" Asuka pouted.

Master Kazama laughed, but it sounded more like a racking cough.

"Please listen to your father, Asuka-chan," Asuka's mother said tenderly. "We don't want you to worry; if there's anything you need, you can just call and you can still come back tomorrow and visit."

"Everything's going to be alright, Asuka…" reassured Master Kazama. "I know it's hard and needs time to accept it, but everything will turn out for the better."

Asuka dropped her gaze on the white linoleum floor; she knew that she could speak, but there was something stuck in her throat. She nodded wordlessly without taking her eyes off the floor.

She said a soft swift goodbye to her parents, turned the door knob and exited the room. Asuka did not wait for Jin; she was already waiting for the elevator by the time he had caught up with her. Asuka forgot that she would not be all alone in the household.

But it made no difference.

* * *

Jin and Asuka reached the suburbs in silence with that familiar chill still lingering between them; they had walked back home without even taking a glance at one another. When they had reached home, Asuka went straight to her bedroom, changed her clothes and collapsed on the mattress.

She lay supine on her bed, head tilted towards her alarm clock as its luminous arms ticked to midnight; Asuka stared at it unblinkingly, hoping that it would put her to sleep, but the image of Master Kazama sickly in the hospital filled every microscopic particle of her brain, then, unable to bear it, she leapt out of bed and exited her room with the intention of helping herself to a glass of water. A pair of great green eyes blinked in the darkness at the end of the hallway; Hachimitsu stretched, leapt from his wicker basket and followed Asuka down to the kitchen.

After draining the glass and putting it in the kitchen sink, Asuka pressed her hands onto her eyes; stars erupted in a shower in the darkness provided by her eyelids. She felt utterly restless at the thought of her father in the hospital. Hachimitsu leapt on countertop, head-butted her cheek and purred. She smiled as she scooped him in her arms and went to the living room

"I just can't sleep, that's all." whispered Asuka at Hachimitsu; she placed him on her lap, reached for the remote and switched on the television. "I can't stop thinking about Dad."

The late night shows were usually documentaries and this is what Asuka had hoped for; maybe these inane shows would soon bore her to sleep and would take her mind off her father for a while.

"—chrysanthemums are very symbolic flowers—"

_Flowers_, thought Asuka lazily, recalling an empty flower vase in Master Kazama's bedside table. _I should bring Dad flowers tomorrow_.

"—it is a flower with a wide variety of colors—"

Pink, orange, yellow and orange flowers flooded the screen and then it transitioned showing an old man putting a single petal in a wineglass.

"—though chrysanthemum petals are believe to bestow longevity and happiness in life—"

_Dad should be drinking his sake with chrysanthemum petals then_, she thought again.

"—the symbols are quite paradoxical for these flowers may represent optimism, love and long life—"

A young woman, around Asuka's age, clad in black laid a white chrysanthemum flower in front of a portrait of a middle-aged man who seemed to be her father.

"—they also represent death and lamentation."

Fear suddenly permeated throughout Asuka's body as though she was doused in ice-cold water. The smell of sterile bed sheets unexpectedly filled her nostrils. There was a terrible image of her finding an empty bed, a nurse tidying up…and telling her that she was too late…

Asuka stood up suddenly that Hachimitsu gave an angry hiss and disappeared beneath the couch, but Asuka did not care; she dashed back to her bedroom, grabbed her jacket from the closet and slammed the door behind her.

_I have to go back there_. _What if…All of a sudden_…_Dad will_—

Asuka could not continue. The hole of emptiness suddenly crumbled away and there was a chasm of fear that gaped inside of her; she felt like a coward running away from her negligence…she felt like she was too afraid to face her mistakes…she felt like she was too afraid to face what she had done to her father…

"Where are you going?" a deep voice said.

It was Jin. Asuka did not answer and quickly descended down the stairs.

"Are you going back to see your mother and father?" questioned Jin again.

Asuka wanted to shout at Jin that it was absolutely none of his business, but it was not worth the effort; Asuka's icy feeling of guilt had just extinguished the fire of enmity she had towards Jin. She determinedly kept her back on him and continued her way to the _genkan_ to get her shoes.

"Your father might not like the idea of you going out on your own at this time," Jin commented.

Asuka froze; the mention of her father blew life into the dying embers, rekindling it to glow brighter. She turned around and glared at him. The very last thing she wanted now was a row with Jin.

"You don't know him! Don't talk about what you don't understand!" said Asuka hotly. "Everyone here knows who I am and what I do! They know better than to mess around with me! Besides, you ain't a kid anymore I need to babysit and don't go around telling me what to do!" She turned her heel and marched off.

"You have to calm down and think through your actions," said Jin with an unruffled air. "I ask for a lack of open hostility and more rationality from you."

"I'm not taking any shit from you," Asuka retorted defiantly.

"Uncle Junichiro entrusted you to act responsibly at this time." Jin called after her.

It was the second time Jin mentioned Master Kazama; the blizzard of guilt suddenly dissipated only to be replaced by white-hot anger that licked her insides, blazing in terrible emptiness, filling her with the desire to hit Jin for his calmness and empty words. She turned around, shaking with rage.

"Will you just leave me alone?"

"Doing anything rash will give your father another reason to worry about you." Jin responded.

"You've got a lot of damned nerve to be talking about what my father needs!" snapped Asuka. "I don't see you worried about him or my mom!"

"I strive to do what your father would want me to do," he answered in a monotone. "I wouldn't do anything that could burden his thoughts."

The unchanging pitch. The emotionless voice. The superficial concern. It was too much. And the restrained blaze escalated into a firestorm.

"YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT MY DAD SINCE HE GAVE YOU A ROOF ABOVE YOUR UNGRATEFUL HEAD, YOU IDIOT!" bellowed Asuka, throwing her jacket at Jin. "IT'S NO USE PRETENDING YOU CARE ABOUT HIM NOW! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE!"

Jin had not flinched or made a single move or made an effort to suppress Asuka's rage; his expression was calm, almost detached.

"You have to be conscious of your actions; you have to think of the consequences you'll reap—" he started.

"SO YOU DID SOME CRAZY SHIT TO SAVE THE WORLD, BIG DEAL!" yelled Asuka, shoving Jin. "GETTING RID OF ALL THE EVIL BY KILLING OFF ALL THOSE BASTARDS THAT MESS AROUND? YOU DIDN'T GET RID OF THAT SAKURADA AND THAT ASSHOLE WAS THE REASON WHY MY DAD'S GONE BACK TO THE HOSPITAL AND HE'S DYING! WHAT WOULD YOU DO WHEN YOU'RE TOO LATE TO BE THERE FOR SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT THE MOST AND THE NEXT THING YOU KNOW THEY'RE GONE!"

Jin cast his eyes on the wooden floors. Asuka thought that she saw a glimmer of recollecting something terribly melancholic in his eyes, but this uncharacteristic sign of emotion from him did not soften her. He had no business being miserable when she wanted to rage and storm at him.

"I know how you feel, but—"

"YOU _DON'T_ KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Asuka roared, thrusting a finger at Jin's face. "QUIT TALKING LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND! YOU—STANDING THERE—YOU—!"

Words were no longer sufficient and shouting was not helping. That lump in Asuka's throat suddenly appeared; her blazing fury was suddenly doused by the biting panic she felt earlier. The strange mix of emotions rendered her incapable of speech. She lowered her finger, swallowed hard and turned her heel. Asuka did not want anything to do with Jin right now, let alone speak to him.

"Think about what you're doing carefully," said Jin after Asuka. "There is still tomorrow so you better calm down and do what is expected of you. I'm sure your father will not approve of your actions now and I am sure that you'll make him sick with worry."

Jin had said the words that were the fuel to reignite Asuka's fury. She whipped around and threw her fist at Jin, but he caught it in his hand.

"Now is not a time for a nonsensical brawl." he said quietly, yet with a bite of impatience.

Asuka swore, twisted her hand from Jin's grip and pushed him from her space.

"Then let's make this quick! Stay still and I'll beat the shit outta ya!" she snarled.

Asuka charged and threw another jab, but Jin merely blocked it. She struck another punch aimed at the side of Jin's head, but he drew back to avoid the blow. Even in the semi-darkness, Asuka noticed that Jin was not paying too much attention on the fight; he looked rather bored. This enraged Asuka further; he was not taking her seriously and the way she saw it, his words were terribly unkind.

"WHY THE _FUCK_ SHOULD A DEADPAN IDIOT LIKE YOU CARE? YOU'RE JUST USING MY PARENTS TO HIDE YOUR MURDEROUS ASS FROM THE WORLD! THAT'S THE DEAL, ISN'T IT? MY DAD'S TOO DAMN SOFT ON YOU! YOU'RE JUST USING HIM, I KNOW IT!"

Every bitter and resentful thought that Asuka had harbored was pouring out of her; her frustration of not being able to find Master Kazama's assailant, the hurt that her father was the one avenging her and the fury at being left with Jin.

"WHO HAD TO JOIN SOME TOURNAMENT TO GET EVEN ON THE BASTARD WHO TROUNCED MY DAD AND ALMOST TORE THIS PLACE APART?"—Asuka struck out a jab which Jin evaded—"WHO TOOK OVER THE DOJO WHEN MY DAD WAS IN THE HOSPITAL?"—She followed her first attack by swinging her right fist upward intended for his chin, but he simply turned the blow aside—"WHO HAD TO TAKE CARE OF MY PARENTS?"—She charged at him swinging her open palm upward, intending to hit his chin once again—"ME!"

Just as Asuka had exhaled out the last word, she saw her attacking arm flung upward; Jin had deflected her attack, leaving her torso completely unguarded. She tried to counter his incoming attack, but it was too late and saw his fist collide with her solar plexus. Asuka felt as though almost all of the air in her lungs had been expelled. She staggered back, clutching her abdomen as her vision was swept into a blur and the strength in her body waned. Her knees grew weak and she sank to the floor.

The blow Jin delivered to her solar plexus was just enough to render her incapable to fight, though not necessarily knocked out. Asuka gasped and panted, trying to reintroduce oxygen into her lungs and to synchronize her breathing in order to get to her feet and resume her stance.

"You're no different from the troublemakers you mediate in this neighborhood," said Jin in distaste, standing over Asuka. "You only understand and listen to sense when it's beaten into you."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY!" she shouted from the floor. "I don't want to hear _anything_ you've got to say!"

The feelings of intense mutual dislike hang in the wake of Asuka's words.

"Even the lack of air does not hinder you from being such a loud, obstinate and selfish fool," replied Jin loudly, obviously piqued. "It's time you listen to sense."

"You're the idiot, you idiot!" panted Asuka as she struggled to hoist herself up with wobbly knees. "You don't give a damn about my family!"

"Uncle Junichiro is my mother's brother…Your father is my uncle," he reminded in a flat tone as he looked down on her and then he added with a tone of peevishness, "With that, it is given that I should do at least something to aid him in his time of need, even to his hopelessly obstinate offspring's conceitedness which would induce self-harm."

"Let's get one thing straight, you cocky prick!" she retorted, finally heaving herself off the floor; her lungs could still not provide sufficient oxygen to her lower extremities and Asuka slumped onto the wall for support. "You and I are just two people under one roof, but that doesn't mean that we have to be friends or family. You're certainly _not_ my family! Cut the bullshit! I may be younger than you, but I'm not stupid!"

"I've learned that it is futile to intentionally lose to an impetuous brawler such as yourself in order to deter your motives," drawled Jin, folding his arms across his chest. "You jump into conclusions without postulating the proper course of action or even thinking of the repercussions of your slapdash judgments."

It seemed to Asuka that Jin was reminding her of the damage she had done and though he was looking at her directly, Asuka felt unnerved as she continued to glare back at him.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" she barked. "I'm going to see Dad right now and there's _nothing_ you can do to stop me!"

"You're making this harder than it seems to be," he said exasperatedly.

"Because it's not hard to understand, stupid!" insinuated Asuka. "Dad needs me; it's that plain and simple!"

"What is plain and simple is that you need your father much more than he needs you!" Jin retorted; his cold calmness was gone. "And another is the fact that _you are afraid_."

The words had a startling effect; she opened her mouth to express her defense, but she merely gaped at Jin's words. He continued to look straight at her and she wanted to stare him down, but she could no longer meet his eyes.

"That's…not true…I'm not…scared."

It was all Asuka could manage to whisper. She could no longer shout and it was not the reason that she got the wind almost knocked out of her. It was the suppressed truth so bluntly divulged by the person whom Asuka was trying so hard to deny.

Deep down, she knew it was true.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Once again, I hope I didn't disappoint and that the contents of this chapter are more than satisfactory (e.g. Jin and Asuka's interactions and their fight). _

_I'm always so slow with the updates, but I hope that every chapter was worth the wait. :3_

_I'm sure Asuka is the type of person Jin's trying to ignore. Like her or not, I'm sure if Asuka's feeling this way, Jin would probably do something to help her; it's his relative in his mother's side after all._

_By the way, are you fellas aware of the new strict rating implementation of the site? I don't like it; the site suddenly deletes stories with MA rating that are pretty good. And could this also mean that I have to change the rating of this fic? What do you guys think?_

_Anyway, thank you for reading, reviewing and faving this fic and thank you so much for your patience and loyalty. I'll do what I can to write at this time. :)_

**Additional Info:**

_The chrysanthemum flower is very symbolic in Japan. _

_A symbol of the sun (be reminded that Japan is widely known as "Land of the Rising Sun"), the Japanese consider the orderly unfolding of the chrysanthemum's petals to represent perfection, and Confucius once suggested they be used as an object of meditation. It's also said that a single petal of this flower placed at the bottom of a wine glass will encourage a long and healthy life._

_Generally, Japanese view chrysanthemums as symbols of love, longevity, energy, optimism and joy; there is even a "Festival of Happiness" to celebrate this blossom each year. Such was the admiration for the chrysanthemum that the emperors' thrones were decorated with these flowers hence naming the Japanese Imperial throne as the "Chrysanthemum Throne"._

_However, chrysanthemums are also a symbol of death; they are used as offerings during funerals and graves. In Asian countries such as China, Japan and Korea, white chrysanthemums are representative of lamentation and/or grief. _


	11. Rapport and Wisdom

**A/N: Hello readers! I'm usually tired and stressed; whenever that would happen, I have sudden bursts of ideas and that's why the update came rather early. So I suppose there is no dearth of ideas lately. I know you guys don't mind, but this is bad for me…academically speaking.**

**I humbly thank **_**Hanamuguri**_** for the patience shown in answering my questions in regard to the educational system and seasonal changes of Japan. Please don't forget that Translation Notes, Additional Info and Quotations are at the bottom of the page. :D**

**Anyone got TTT2 in their possession? If you do, well, you're lucky: I'll be able to play the game next year or so. **

**By the way, (I got this idea from DeviantArt and I would like to spread it in this site) if Xiaoyu and Jin pairing is called "Xiaoyin", Jin and Nina pairing is called "Jina" while Lars and Alisa is called "Larisa" then what do you call Jin and Asuka? Any ideas? **

**These three names are from the DeviantArt group JinXAsuka. "Jinsuka", "Asuji" or "JinAsu". But if any of you guys have more ideas, please do share. Let's start a trend! :D**

**Disclaimer: Jin Kazama and Asuka Kazama and other Tekken characters mentioned in this chapter are all properties of Namco. Other characters interacting with the borrowed characters of the series of the game are entirely my creation, thus giving me right over to ****only**** those characters. I do not financially profit in writing this fan fiction.**

**End of story. Don't sue me. I have more than enough troubles in my life as of the moment.**

* * *

RAPPORT AND WISDOM 

Darkness shrouded all the solid furnishings in the hallway, but it could not dim the vivid intangible tension between the two Kazamas.

"What makes you think that I'm afraid?" asked Asuka defensively, still attempting to deny the truth that she was just caught entangled in.

"You don't have to deny that you still need your father," said Jin, unfolding his arms and letting them hang at his sides. "You know that you feel vulnerable without him."

She suddenly felt angry at herself for snuggling beside Master Kazama in front of Jin earlier; she must've looked so weak and needy and he must've mistaken it as such.

"I'm not weak!"

"I did not say that it is a weakness—" Jin started, but his voice was drowned by Asuka's.

"Shut up! JUST SHUT THE _HELL_ UP!"

The pain cause by the blow Jin delivered to her diaphragm had subsided and she found the energy to raise her voice once again. Asuka saw a muscle in Jin's jaw twitch, but she didn't care if he was angry and she glared at him; he closed his eyes as though praying for patience before opening them again. With a queer jolt, Asuka saw the striking resemblance: the habit that Master Kazama would do when he was trying to quell Asuka's impulsive outbursts.

"It's not wise to go out at this time." he repeated in a controlled voice, yet it was obvious that his patience was already dwindling.

"You can pass off that Mister 'High-and-Mighty, Oh-Holier-Than-Thou' shit to others! No matter how ya slice it, you're one cocky asshole! And I ain't gonna take any fucking crap from someone you!" shrieked Asuka, pointing a finger at his face. "I was left alone three years ago without _you _telling me what to do!"

"I believe you're old enough to go over your own decisions based on coherence that's why Uncle Junichiro and Aunt Chieko were convinced to leave you on your own in this situation," retorted Jin angrily. "You always tell them that you are responsible enough to handle things on your own, but your actions contradict your dictums."

"You think you can come here and go bitching about what's right or what's wrong!"

"If what you are about to do is right, then I wouldn't be telling you what to do. I'm telling you again to calm down for your apprehension has no basis at all."

"It's easy for you to talk! You have no idea! I don't see you being worried about my dad at all! If you've ever had that feeling or the thought of losing people who are important to you, maybe then I'd listen!"

Jin's face drained of color. He looked for a moment as though he would quite like to hit Asuka; when he spoke, there was a little tremor of anger. "You don't know all of me and yet you make such accusations. You must really think that you're the only one who suffers tremendously."

"I ain't talking about you! I don't care about _you _at all!" she yelled, with a mulish expression, "It's my dad we're talking about here!"

"And if something happens to you on the way there?"

"What does it matter?"

"You know that your parents need you to make rational decisions," reprised Jin exasperatedly. "You will be drawing attention to yourself if you get into trouble or get hurt. I believe Uncle Junichiro's illness is already more than enough trouble for everyone."

Asuka still felt mutinous, but she was already lost for words; she stormed towards the front door and slid it open. A biting wind suddenly greeted her entire body.

The lamp posts outside the gates provided light on the atmosphere and Asuka saw that there was something light and flaky falling down from the dark sky. The pathway to the gate looked like it was covered in what looked like slush.

Even though it rarely snowed in Osaka, snow came a little late. It would be very harmful to go out at this time of night and at this weather; if the pathway to the gate was already covered in sleet, the sidewalks would probably be too. She could always use her bicycle…however, since it rarely snowed in her place, for quite some time Asuka had grown complacent of not buying new snow chains…if she would just run all the way to the hospital, not only there is the possibility of her slipping and falling and of injuring herself…she heard her mother's voice echoing in her head that pneumonia would soften the skull of a hard-headed child.

Before she could stop herself, Asuka looked over her shoulder. Jin was giving her an appraising look and his arms were once again folded across his chest.

"Are you still adamant of your decision?" It did not sound like a question. It was more of a taunt.

Still feeling mutinous, Asuka walked passed him, roughly bumped him on the shoulder as she did so.

* * *

Apart from the fact that Jin was right, being struck in the stomach so hard that she crumpled at his feet had made Asuka so furious that she had not slept a wink; she was so enraged that she tossed and turned on her bed, formulating all types of revenge she can inflict on him. By dawn, she was still contemplating all prospects on getting back at Jin only for those thoughts to be disrupted by her growling stomach. This prompted her to get up and descend down to the kitchen to fix her own breakfast.

When Asuka was about to open the fridge, Jin appeared at the hallway. The poisonous feeling of intense abhorrence surged throughout her body.

"What the fuck do you want this time, asshole?" snarled Asuka from across the kitchen countertop. "You're gonna rub it all in?"

Jin did not reply and merely cast her with an annoyed glance.

"You know what, fuck you!" she snarled, thrusting her arm at him and making a rude hand gesture.

"You are truly incapable of acknowledging your mistakes and your decisions are entirely appalling and based out of impulse," he commented.

"Shut up, jackass!"

"Are you two arguing again?" a tired female voice said.

Asuka whipped around and saw her mother looking very weary at the threshold of the kitchen archway. Apparently, she had not heard the gate opening or her mother's voice announcing her presence in the house; this might be due to either the volume of Asuka's voice that had overwhelmed all the other sound in the environment or she was too preoccupied of her feelings of repugnance towards Jin.

"He started it!" spat Asuka defensively, thrusting her finger at Jin's direction.

"Asuka-chan, instead of quarreling, you should be getting along with Jin. You know your father is worried about the both of you." chided Asuka's mother, then she turned to Jin, "I'm terribly sorry if Asuka-chan is always bothering you, Jin. You can always tell me what she did."

Asuka rolled her eyes; her mother was once again treating the wrong people as if they were just toddlers, but then again she was just being a mother and so she glared across the countertop at Jin.

_Say anything that's gonna bother my mom and I'll kill you, you idiot_!

"No, she's not." he answered in a calm voice that infuriated Asuka so much. "Though her outbursts are annoying, they have not bothered me."

"Asshole," she muttered at the corner of her mouth.

Asuka's mother shot her a small suspicious scowl before striding over to the fridge and opening it. "I see that you two haven't had breakfast yet. I'll fix the both of you something heavy."

"Who's with Dad?" asked Asuka immediately, a heavy feeling of worry in her heart; she did not like the thought of leaving Master Kazama alone in the hospital especially not after what the thoughts that had raged inside her head last night.

"His doctor is some running tests on him this morning and your father wanted me to check on you too," informed her mother, taking out some eggs and vegetables and setting them on the countertop. "They wanted to see how he's going to handle the surgery."

"What do you mean?"

"It's possible he can come back home early," said Asuka's mother now rummaging through the cutlery and smiling over her shoulder at her daughter. "We'll know for sure when we return."

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't so bad; there were classes in the morning considering that the younger students didn't have school which prompted Jin to stay out of her way and out of anyone else's line of vision and her mother was finally in the house which made the thought of Jin's presence a little bearable. When the last class was finally over, there were already heaps of presents from Master Kazama's students.

It must have been out of courtesy and to Asuka's surprise, that Jin carried all of the bags containing the get-well gifts and leaving Asuka to talk animatedly to her mother on the way to the hospital.

"Tokens from your admirers, Dad." said Asuka; she dug through one of the paper bags, took out a crossword puzzle book and waved it in front of her father.

"That looks really lovely, Asuka." commented Master Kazama with a small smile when Asuka showed him the presents from his students.

"It looks like half of a gift shop, Junichiro." joked Asuka's mother.

Master Kazama gave a weak laugh and there was a knock on the door and a middle-aged man in a white coat strode in the room accompanied by the male nurse whom Asuka saw previously. It was the first time she had properly seen Master Kazama's doctor: he had grey hair and a face wrinkled with sleeplessness and stress, but it gave a surprisingly gentle and calm quality; there was a stethoscope that hung on his neck and Asuka noticed the nameplate pinned on his white coat with the words Cardiologist Hirasawa Yoshito.

Asuka's attention snapped from the doctor to Jin, suddenly alarmed; she thought that it might not be safe for Jin to stay in the room for the doctor might recognize who he is and alert the authorities, but he did not seem fazed and still sat beside his uncle. She could not help but feel a certain repulsed admiration for his unruffled expression despite placed under possible danger. He was composed as he slightly inclined his hooded head towards Master Kazama's direction, thus obscuring his face that neither the doctor nor the nurse took notice at all. The nurse and Dr. Hirasawa checked the monitors, flipped through the sheets of papers attached on the clipboard and jotted down data; Dr. Hirasawa pushed his glasses further up his nose, inclined his head to a small bow and started talking in a mellow and pleasant voice.

"Junichiro-san, your vital signs are stable. I will no longer medicate you with drugs for continuous dosages might increase the risk of excessive hemorrhage during the procedure. After the heart bypass surgery*, there is a great chance that you will be getting back on your feet quickly. According to your medical records that you drink in moderation, get regular exercise and a non-smoker." The doctor peered at Master Kazama over his thick glasses with a benign smile.

"What does that mean?" inquired Asuka. Dr. Hirasawa inclined his head towards her direction with a polite bow and explained.

"It means that the chances of developing complications during and after the surgery are relatively low. Cardiac rehabilitation can be done at home. Your father might even be discharged in less than a week, three days if possible."

Relief—warm, sweeping, wonderful relief—swept over Asuka. There was an electronic beeping sound and Dr. Hirasawa reached into the pocket of his slacks and took out a pager. "Excuse me, I have another patient to attend to," he said, pocketing the device.

Asuka's mother curtsied the doctor and his nurse as they left; she then turned her attention to Master Kazama with her face glowing in hope.

"This is wonderful news," said Asuka's mother.

"I always knew that you're as strong as a horse, Dad!" laughed Asuka with a grin; she felt so relieved that the worry she had felt last night simply vanished. "It's just a couple o' weeks more then you'll be back on your feet!"

Even though the ambience of the room was hopeful and lively, the room itself seems to always have a sedating effect on Asuka; yesterday and on the time when Master Kazama was admitted, whenever she would simply sat still she would gradually feel so sleepy. Asuka then remembered that she had not slept the night beforehand.

Asuka stifled a huge yawn when her mother suggested that she would buy dinner outside the hospital and instead lay her head on the side of Master Kazama mattress. With her father beside her breathing, talking and smiling assured her that there was nothing to be worried about and that he was going to be alright. All of that gave Asuka a sense of peace and she gave into her exhaustion and sleeplessness. She heard her mother excuse herself, her footsteps, the door creaking open and snapping shut. Her vision gradually went in and out of focus before being consumed by that familiar darkness.

"I'm terribly sorry about this fiasco, Jin. I know you haven't coped up with the way things are in the house."

"It's a trivial matter, Uncle Junichiro."

"It is if I come back home and half of the house is destroyed. Take your fight with Asuka strictly in the dojo, alright?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I may be old but I'm not stupid; I know that you and Asuka still do not get along very well."

Asuka felt very groggy. The words she was hearing seemed to be traveling very slowly form her ears to her brain, so that it was difficult to understand…she felt her head to be made out of lead, her eyelids too heavy to lift. She wanted to rest her head here, on this bed beside her father, forever….

"She's very impetuous."

"I know that, but she may be rash yet she isn't selfish when it comes to showing her care about the people who are important to her. I suppose that's the only answer I can give to you why she's like that."

"But one needs to look before they jump."

"Of course. Yet looks can deceive. That's why Asuka will take any beating for she's sure she can get up and face it all over again until she gets it right."

"She's hardheaded and stubborn as a rock."

There was a laugh that sounded like a cough. "Just like you are ductile and fluid as water."

A numbing yet painful sensation throbbed in Asuka's arm; she realized that the weight of her forehead had caused the circulation to be cut off and had eventually roused her. Master Kazama and Jin had been talking in quiet voices. Asuka raised her head, rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn, still too sleepy to ask what the topic was all about.

Both Jin and Master Kazama did not say any more words. Master Kazama cast Asuka a brief glance before turning his attention to Jin and spoke again.

"Water is fluid, soft and yielding. But water will wear away rock, which is rigid and cannot yield—" his eyes surreptitiously hovered at Asuka "—As a rule, whatever is fluid, soft and yielding will overcome whatever is rigid and hard. This is another paradox: what is soft is strong."

Jin remained silent and Master Kazama continued.

"Water is the softest thing, yet it can penetrate mountains and earth. This shows clearly the principles of softness overcoming hardness."

Jin inclined his head into a bow. "I understand."

"What the heck are you two talkin' about?" asked Asuka as her attention darted from Master Kazama to Jin.

"Just a little reminder of something that may help." replied Master Kazama, giving an idle wave of his weak hand.

"On what?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"On everything." said Master Kazama in a soft tone. "Isn't it almost your entrance exams?"

"Yeah, it is. There's just gonna be a few more days for cram school."

"I think by the time you will take your exams is during my surgery…and by the time you'll get the results, I'll be out of the hospital. We can celebrate in the house by then."

"It'll be great for a cake or something." supplied Asuka cheerfully.

"Sadly, I can't eat sweets," said Master Kazama, smiling. "I'm afraid it'll just be a bowl of miso soup."

Asuka pouted and pretended to retch. Master Kazama laughed heartily; this laugh with newfound strength dispelled all the worry that Asuka felt. Her father noticed that brief shadow of uneasiness across his daughter's face.

"Everything's going to be alright. Perhaps not today and perhaps not tomorrow…But sooner or later, everything will be." Master Kazama assured.

Before Asuka could ask further, her mother entered the room with their dinner.

* * *

"Next week will be the eve of entrance exams. By now all of you should know how you will do based on your academic performance."

It was the start of another week and Asuka took a deep breath, exhaled it in sigh and looked glumly at Sengakuji-sensei at the front.

"Your college entrance exams are less than two weeks from now…nine days, to be exact. Each one of you should know how well you'd perform based on the trial exam results"—Asuka shifted uncomfortably in her seat; Sengakuji-sensei's eyes seemed to have strayed on her for a whole second—"and you should know very well how hard you have to dedicate hours for studying."

Nine days. Asuka looked out onto the window; there were no more snowflakes falling from the sky. The exam would be around the time Master Kazama would be having his surgery… Sengakuji-sensei was talking again and Asuka returned her attention to the front of the class.

"In order to give _all_ of you a greater chance to pull up your final grades, I will be giving three more tests tomorrow. This will be tabulated directly in your report cards and hopefully will give you better chances in entering the university you want."

Most of the class weren't paying too much attention; Asuka noticed Akiko filing her nails, Chiaki checking her reflection in a small mirror and some of the girls in her group whispering discreetly while Yotsuga was playing with his handheld gaming console under the table and Shiozaki gazing unsteadily at the ceiling with his mouth half-open.

"But just remember that even though that most of you will get to attend the prestigious universities you want, that won't ensure your future. Who knows, even though you've graduated from _Handai_*or _Todai_* you will still be an idiot who doesn't listen to your teacher"—Sengakuji-sensei suddenly threw a piece of chalk at Shiozaki direction and it hit him square in the nose; he fell back on his chair in surprise—"or just talk about sex, make-up and penile dimensions"—she nodded towards Akiko's direction; the rest of the girls jumped and flushed—"or think that your game is too important than to show your teacher respect when she's talking here at the front"—Sengakuji-sensei threw an eraser at Yotsuga's direction. The foam landed first on the surface of his desk and it engulfed Yotsuga's face in a white cloud of dust.

"And let us not forget you might even be an abusive pig, a pervert or a rapist like your previous teacher." She finished with acidity.

Both Asuka and Akemi gave noises of evident derisiveness: Asuka gave a loud growl while Akemi a short laugh. Everyone in the classroom spared them a fleeting awkward glance while before shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Asuka's assault on Sakurada evidently had frightened the entire class; ever since Asuka had been proven guiltless, the class had kept their interactions to both Akemi and Asuka as minimal as possible.

"Study hard tonight and show respect to others. It will take you to a lot of places." said Sengakuji-sensei coldly to the class, retaining her hard look as the bell rang. "Class dismissed." She did not acknowledge her students' nervous goodbyes.

"I didn't know that Sengakuji-sensei hated those idiots," Asuka snickered, slinging her bag on her shoulder. "I only know that she hates that old geezer."

"It was already obvious even before she took over the class," said Akemi solemnly, fixing her scarf, then she chuckled, "She particularly hates Akiko's group."

"Kazama-san," called Sengakuji-sensei from the front. "I need a few words with you."

Asuka looked over her shoulder and felt a feeling of dread permeating throughout her body; it was not due to the fact that this scenario held a resemblance to the one had with Sakurada, but the slight tone of urgency in Sengakuji-sensei's voice. She looked back at Akemi who shrugged.

"See you later then," said Akemi, waving and leaving the classroom. Asuka walked up to the front and the moment she stood in front of the teacher's desk, Sengakuji-sensei wasted no time getting down to business.

"Kazama-san, you already know that the college entrance exams are just around the corner. What university are you applying to again?"

"Uhmmm," said Asuka.

"Yes?" Sengakuji-sensei prompted her.

"I've thought of _Kandai_* sensei," mumbled Asuka.

"One of the _Kankandouritsu_*, I see." said Sengakuji-sensei. "You'd need top grades for that. I know that you are giving twice the effort in studying, but I want that effort obvious in the exam results."

"What do you mean, Sensei?" asked Asuka.

Her teacher sighed. "When Sakurada was fired for what he did to you and Sawatari-san, your trial exam results were rechecked in order to prove that he was failing you on purpose so that he'll have a reason to bribe you. Sawatari-san's results supported a good reason to change her grades…but yours wasn't very good."

"I failed?" breathed Asuka, aghast, her worst fear confirmed.

"You didn't fail; you just didn't get a good score. It wasn't a good grade for the university you are applying to even though I rechecked it. Subsequently, I can only alter very little on the tabulated records by your previous teacher despite that he had been terribly unprofessional and inept towards you."

"Does this mean I can't pass a college entrance exam?" exclaimed Asuka, gripping the edge of the desk and leaning forward at her teacher to catch the words that would determine her academic fate.

"Your trial exams mimic your performance on how you would do in the actual exam." reminded Sengakuji-sensei, gesturing at her to calm down. "Though the results won't count, it is _still_ a reflection on how you should do; that's why they are given for in the first place. Remember that _Kandai_ is called the 'Wide Gate'."

Asuka slumped and balled her fists; this was all Sakurada's fault. She felt an intense desire to rage and storm at him for ruining everything.

"Come with me." said Sengakuji-sensei, standing up and exiting the classroom. Asuka followed her teacher all the way to the faculty room and to her cubicle; Sengakuji-sensei started shuffling and rummaging around in the drawers of her desk. She then straightened up with a stack of booklets in her arms.

"I mentored a batch of _rōnin*_ last year and these booklets contain the best answers to the entrance exams." she said, handing the stalks of books to Asuka. "I heard that there is a possibility that there will be thirty thousand aspirants for Kansai Daigaku this year and that also include foreign students."

The booklets in her arms seem to feel heavier when Asuka heard the number of applicants. Sengakuji-sensei then handed her an envelope with the _Kandai_ school seal. "You better fill up your application form and give it to me tomorrow morning in order to lessen your hassle."

"Thank you, sensei." said Asuka with a deep bow as she took the folder.

"Kazama-san…listen to me very carefully," said Sengakuji-sensei in a low voice. She paused for a short moment as her eyes swept across the faculty room. "I want you to pass your exams with good marks without the prejudice of the results of your previous mock exam."

"Yes, sensei." promised Asuka.

"Even if it means to coach you nightly, I will do it."

Asuka cast her teacher a very odd look. Were her grades really that abysmal for a strict teacher like Sengakuji will offer to tutor her up until the eve of the exams?

"I don't play favoritism with my students and your grades aren't that bad either; they just need a little push," said Sengakuji-sensei, as though she had read Asuka's thoughts. "I want you to be the best as possible."

"How come, sensei?" asked Asuka; this newfound information she had of her teacher greatly piqued her curiosity.

"I _hate_ pigs and perverts who graduated from a good university," growled Sengakuji-sensei menacingly, the corners of her mouth twitching. "They deserved more than to be pummeled into a pathetic pulp; I want to humiliate and contradict him in any way possible."

Asuka left the faculty room with a queer sense of euphoria; she felt like she was used as an instrument for retribution. It was such a shame that Sengakuji-sensei will just be her mentor for just a few more days. She would've enjoyed attending cram school.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hope this chapter doesn't frustrate any of you. Nowadays I have a knack for writing in the midst of classes and study periods; I was writing this in the midst of my midterms and finals. It's a terrible, terrible habit, I know._

_Though this is one of my form of relieving stress, I'm telling you guys again that I cannot assure a speedy update, so please do both of us a favor and don't beg me to update immediately. But regardless, I hope you'll never stop reading, supporting and reviewing this fic. I may have a terribly hectic and problematic life, but I'll see to it that I will write and stir my imagination._

_I'm thinking of republishing this fic in a different site; I'm considering opening a Pixiv account. I don't like FFN is working nowadays. I have published a Lars-Nina lemon fic a couple of months ago (_Professional tête-à-tête) _and_ _if that fic gets detected by the admins and my stories will be deleted along with my account, come see me in my DeviantArt or (tentative) Pixiv. _

_Thank you for the never-ceasing support._

_Read, review and enjoy! :) _

**Additional info: **

*Heart Bypass Surgery_ – also known as _Coronary Artery Bypass Surgery _or _Heart Bypass Graft_. This surgery can be used to treat coronary artery disease such as myocardial infarction (heart attack). During the procedure, the doctor takes a vein or artery from another part of the patient's body and uses it to make a detour/graft around the blocked area of the artery. This procedure creates a new route, called a bypass, for blood and oxygen to reach the heart._

_In the days prior to the surgery, medications such as nonsteroidal and anti-inflammatory drugs and even antiplatelet drugs are stopped for these drugs will make it harder for the patient's blood to clot. The effect of these drugs might cause increased bleeding during the surgical procedure. _

_This is a major surgery and coronary artery diseases vary from person to person and thus the results of this procedure will also vary. _

**Translation notes (Special thanks to ****Hanamuguri****): **

*Rōnin – _derived from the word _rōnin_ (masterless samurai), is a student who has finished from high school but was unsuccessful to enter a school at the next level thus studying outside of the school system (ex. _juku _or cram school) in order for the next entrance exam in the future year._

*Todai – _is an abbreviation for _Tokyo Daigaku _or _Tokyo University. _This university is considered to be the most prestigious of all in Japan. It's ranked highest in Asia and 21__st__ in the world in 2011 by the _Academic Ranking of World Universities.

*Handai – _is an abbreviation for _Osaka Daigaku _or _Osaka University. _It is the sixth oldest university in Japan and one of the former _Imperial Colleges of Japan._ Getting in to that university is really hard. It's a public university, cheaper than _Kandai_, but an applicant will need to have high grades to get into the school_.

*Kandai– _also known as _Kansai University _or _Kansai Daigaku_. It is a private and non-sectarian university in Osaka. It is often called a _'Wide Gate' _since it's expensive, it is easy to enter, but hard to graduate from. _

*Kankandouritsu – _the abbreviation of four famous private universities in western Japan namely __KAN__sai Daigaku, __KAN__sai Gakuin Daigaku, __DOU__shisha Daigaku and __RITSU__meikan Daigaku._

**Quotations:**

"_Water is the softest thing, yet it can penetrate mountains and earth. This shows clearly the principles of softness overcoming hardness." _

"_Water is fluid, soft, and yielding. But water will wear away rock, which is rigid and cannot yield. As a rule, whatever is fluid, soft, and yielding will overcome whatever is rigid and hard. This is another paradox: what is soft is strong."__– Lao Tzu,__Chinese philosopher and considered to be the Father of Taoism (604 BC - 531 BC)_


	12. Dirge

**A/N: It's my Finals. I'm panicking. How to relieve it? No…not by studying…but writing and updating this fic. I know that makes you guys happy. **

**Stress and exhaustion really unfetters the mind's inhibition. According to psychology, we are more creative when we are tired. So…that's why I can update pretty fast.**

**I'm also doing my best to save up money to buy a graphics tablet so that I can draw some Jin-Asuka fan arts. Really, just like the fan fics, fan arts about them are really hard to come across. :|**

**Disclaimer: Guys, tell me what you would do if YOU own Tekken!**

* * *

DIRGE

During their usual walk to the bus stop, Asuka told Akemi about what Sengakuji-sensei discussed her with.

"My dad told me that trial exams don't affect the actual results if you really want to attend the university you like." said Akemi consolingly. "My dad failed all his mock exams, but he passed the actual entrance tests and studied law in _Kandai_."

They sat down onto the bench of the bus stop and waited for the bus, but they did not discuss further about Asuka's results or the upcoming exams. Akemi seemed to be quite conscious of the topic she should bring up and she took her time picking a cigarette from the case.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Akemi suddenly asked as she lit her cigarette.

"What are you talking about?" said Asuka, completely lost.

Akemi took a long drag of her cigarette, blew out the smoke before speaking without looking at her. "Ranking is very crucial in passing an entrance exam so that makes everyone your opponent. We're applying for the same university. You know what that means don't you?"

The realization seeped into Asuka like the coldness of winter. They were competitors now. Akemi continued.

"Competition-wise aside, _Kandai_ is an expensive university…Your only source of income is your dad being a dojo teacher, but now he's sick. Your mom's a homemaker and she's with him most of the time. Apart from that, there's the hospital bills…You know what I'm talking about."

Akemi took another long drag, tilted her head upward and blew out smoke at the corner of her mouth; she then looked at Asuka very seriously. It was worry. This did not brew gratefulness in Asuka's part.

"My dad was in the hospital three years ago and I was on my own kicking asses in a tournament and handled the dojo while some stupid war was going on!" snapped Asuka with arms akimbo. "The dojo's earning fine and I can handle it; if everyone's my opponent then I'll just beat 'em up, that's all there is to it!"

"This isn't some fighting tournament and this isn't three years ago either," reminded Akemi, rather exasperatedly. "Things are different now; you should know the dissimilarity on how you should fight and win them."

"You can fill in for my mom, do you know that? I can do this on my own. This is all Sakurada's fault, anyway! I have someone to blame for all of this shit! There's no point worrying about this since I can handle it!"

"If you say so," said Akemi in resignation.

The silence lingered between the two young women; Akemi continued smoking while Asuka brooded. The bus finally arrived and Akemi stood up, swung her bag on her shoulder and embarked on the bus; she was already at the steps when she looked over her shoulder and cast Asuka a listless look.

"You're not a good liar, Kazama."

"Huh?" Asuka squawked. Before she could ask any more questions, the doors closed and Akemi simply waved at her with a taunt smile behind the glass. The bus sped away leaving Asuka on the bench, a little confused.

* * *

For the past week, Asuka's time had been consumed with studying and her time being the substitute teacher of the dojo. The spines of the booklets Sengakuji-sensei had lent her were starting to have more creases since it is open most of the time.

Though Akemi had told Asuka that they were competing against each other, it seemed nonexistent; they studied together each class with Sengakuji-sensei and even warned her about what kind of tutor she is.

"I'm telling you now: Sengakuji Sachiko will really drive ya up the wall," Akemi told Asuka before her first tutorial session. "I heard her telling everyone that you'll be top ten or higher in the ranking while I was passing the faculty lounge this morning."

Though Asuka was thankful that Sengakuji-sensei had given up her leisure time in order to help her, she sometimes wished that she hadn't; Sengakuji-sensei kept Asuka for long hours and became terribly grouchy whenever she would excuse herself for prioritizing teaching at the Kazama dojo which consumed her time to study.

"If you really want to pass your exams with the best grades, working as a teacher in your family's dojo is _still_ an irrelevant excuse for cutting down your study hours." commented Sengakuji-sensei one session. This resulted to reading even while riding her bicycle on her way home or to school; she ran over that blonde girl who was blocking her way as she read out loud important dates from one of the booklets Sengakuji-sensei lent her.

The time of the journey between her home and the hospital were now exhausted for studying; though Asuka felt terrible not seeing Master Kazama and even when in the short periods when her mother would be home, she barely had time to talk to her. It was better to concentrate on her dispute against the pressure of the onset of the exams. She felt assured that her father was going to be fine in the end like he had been three years ago. The looming terror of the exams was so great that even Jin seemed to be staying away from Asuka in order for her to concentrate…or perhaps he was just simply staying away from her.

After over a week of studying, the entrance exams finally came. Snow fell rather heavily on the day, but the cold was seemingly irrelevant to the pressure they were feeling.

On the way to the university, Asuka and Akemi did not exchange words and simply walked side by side in silence. Upon entering the hall, they merely went over to their designated seats, sat down and remained silent, going over what they had studied for the past week and trying to calm themselves.

After thirty minutes, the hall was soon filled with examinees. Test papers were already distributed and several professors were on the podium, giving out instructions to some foreign students. Asuka looked around for Akemi amidst the sea of students.

She found her friend sitting six columns and four rows in front from her left; Akemi was adjusting the collar of her sweater, obviously trying to mentally ready herself in answering. Asuka's eyes started roaming around the hall, observing fellow examinees. Five seats from Akemi's left was a girl with short auburn hair; the girl turned around in her seat and grinned nervously at another sitting four seats behind Akemi. The girl, whom the auburn haired one grinned to, answered her with a hand gesture in which the index and middle fingers were raised and parted, while the other fingers are clenched. She flashed a bright smile; she had raven black hair done up in pigtails and wore brightly colored bracelets.

"Open your test booklets," announced the proctor from the podium as he glanced at his wristwatch causing Asuka to return her attention to her questionnaire. "You may begin."

Asuka flipped open the page, picked up her pencil and stared fixedly at the first question. It was several seconds before it occurred to her that she had not taken in a word of it; there was some sort of buzzing in her head that was distracting her. She took a deep breath to clear her thoughts and slowly, tortuously, she began to answer.

* * *

The exams took the whole day and by the time it was all over, Asuka felt her cognition had been exhausted; she was so mentally drained that she didn't give any too much thought of a panda bear wearing brightly colored bracelets which were similar to that girl wearing pigtails she saw earlier, munching stalks of bamboo beside the bike shed of the university. She ignored it, took her bicycle and walked away with Akemi by her side. Only when they had exited the gate did Akemi look over her shoulder and scowled in incredulity.

"Was that just a fucking panda bear near the shed?"

"Maybe some zoo advertising or whatever," answered Asuka, shrugging, not paying too much attention. "Listen, I gotta go; my dad had his operation yesterday. He's gonna be transferred to a better room and I really wanna see him. I haven't been there for over a week." Without further ado, she swung her leg over her bicycle and pedaled away hastily.

"Oh, I hope your dad is okay now!" called Akemi after her with a wave. "And tell him get well soon!"

Asuka looked over her shoulder as she returned her friend's wave. She wished that the sleet on the asphalt would be irrelevant in increasing the chances of slipping and injuring herself. The girl with the black pigtails pointed at her and said something excitedly to her auburn haired friend and they hurried towards her direction, but Asuka pumped more energy into her legs in order to get to the hospital as fast as she could.

It was better to avoid any possible inane talk with strangers.

* * *

Asuka knocked gently on the door of Master Kazama's room before she pushed it open. The room was full of monitors and more tubes were connected apart from the IV lines in his veins and chest. She saw her mother sitting beside her father, cupping his hand in between hers. The room was very quiet; only the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing audible as it emitted noises, but Asuka was already used to it by now.

"When was he transferred?" asked Asuka in a whisper at her mother as she removed her jacket and striding over to the bedside.

"Just a couple of hours ago," her mother whispered back. "He's still a little faint, but Dr. Hirasawa said we can talk to him. He was just asking where you are now." She leaned forward, her face very close to her husband's. "Junichiro, Asuka-chan's here."

Master Kazama slowly opened his eyes; he tried to keep them open yet it dropped from time to time. Asuka sat down beside him and leaned forward to get a better look at his face; his eyes looked a little out of focus.

"Asuka…" he croaked.

"Dad, I just finished the exams. I came here as fast as I could."

Master Kazama's eyelids rose a little higher, but dropped again; he smiled and spoke very feebly. "I…see….so… how was…the exam?"

"It was cool," replied Asuka with a grin. "I answered everything. I just have to wait for a week for the results."

They were speaking in very soft voices and the only sound that seems to be getting louder were the beeps emitted by the heart monitor. There was no longer a rhythm; it was inconsistent.

"That's….great…to hear…" Master Kazama replied amidst a series of small constricted gasps. He gave a small cough.

"You better get well soon, alright, Dad?" said Asuka, smoothing out his fringes. "Ya owe me one big strawberry cake."

"Of course…I—" He suddenly coughed so hard that his upper torso lurched forward. Asuka and her mother drew back in surprise. The heart monitor started beeping rapidly. Master Kazama clutched his chest; his expression was that of great pain as he took another gasp. He coughed so hard again and spewed out dark mucous which landed on the white blanket.

It was a mass of blood.

Asuka looked at it in terror and snapped her attention back at Master Kazama. His head fell back onto the pillow and drooped sideways; a glob of blood mixed with mucous and saliva oozed between his slightly parted lips which were gradually turning blue. The heart monitor no longer produced that rapid beeping sound and the green line was not rising and falling; the line was flat and the sound was blank, piercing and endless.

Both Asuka and her mother were stunned at the scene that was before them. Two nurses entered the room, their attention onto the scene of Asuka and her mother frozen in fear, but both were quick to analyze the scene and leapt into action.

"Go get Dr. Hirasawa now." the male nurse whom Asuka saw previously, ordered at his companion who immediately ran out of the room. The nurse snatched a syringe from a tray in Master Kazama's bedside and quickly injected whatever it contained into Master Kazama's arm. He immediately placed his hands on Master Kazama's chest, one hand over the other and started pressing down as he counted under his breath while stealing quick glances at the heart monitor.

The green line was still straight, emitting that there was no presence of a heartbeat. The nurse tipped Master Kazama's face upward, put his mouth against his and huffed air into him. After a few more huffs, he returned his hands on his chest and repeated his actions; he glanced at the heart monitor once again, but there was still no heartbeat. More nurses poured into the room and started to work around Master Kazama, driving Asuka and her mother in to the corner of the room. Soon Dr. Hirasawa arrived, accompanied by two people wearing white coats similar to his own.

"Please step out of the room," said Dr. Hirasawa briskly as the nurses pulled into his arms a green scrub suit and plastic gloves. Asuka's mother immediately left; it seems like she couldn't bear the state of her husband. The male nurse finally abandoned his ministrations; he peeled Master Kazama's hospital gown to expose his chest and there Asuka saw a fresh vertical scar.

"What's going on?" said Asuka loudly over the swarm of nurses.

"I'm about to open up your father," Dr. Hirasawa told Asuka in a flat business-like voice. "Do you want to see that?" He did not look at Asuka anymore for his attention was at a wheeled table arranged with sterile metal instruments.

"Miss, please step out of the room." a nurse now told Asuka.

The medical personnel did not wait for Asuka to move, but as soon as she saw a line of deep crimson at the wake of the scalpel in Master Kazama's chest, Asuka immediately swept out of the room; she heard the blinds fall against on the pane of the door.

* * *

Three hours have already gone by and a nurse would sporadically drop by and relay news to them on what was really happening, but it was all the same: Master Kazama was still under surgery. Asuka fidgeted in her seat; her mother calmly coaxed her to put her head on her lap as the hours ticked away.

"It will be alright," her mother assured Asuka, with a small smile as she stroked Asuka's hair. "Maybe it's just a tiny problem and the doctors will patch him up real quick."

Asuka wanted to tell her mother that there was no need to create a font of the grave situation, but she felt heartless doing so; she knew her mother was afraid for her hand that was attempting to make her feel assured was slightly trembling. They both were afraid.

They watched the clock at the wall opposite to them. Two more hours passed when Dr. Hirasawa entered the waiting room accompanied by a doctor whose name Asuka did not know or had she seen him attending to Master Kazama before. Asuka sat upright and her mother rose from their seats. The new doctor looked a little older than Dr. Hirasawa, but his features had a sense of pride that gave him a younger air.

"I am Ichihara Shigure. I am a neurologist." the new doctor introduced with a polite and brief bow.

"Is my dad…" she started, but could not finish.

Dr. Hirasawa's eyes were downcast. "Please sit down."

Asuka and her mother sat down again as the two doctors sat on the opposite side with the coffee table in between them.

"It was atrial fibrillation* heralding formation of emboli* at the right atrium, traveling to the main pulmonary artery causing pulmonary embolism* as exhibited by hemoptysis* and sudden heart failure," started Dr. Hirasawa. "Pulmonary thromboendarterectomy* was the only option in order to remove the clots and to reintroduce oxygen into Junichiro-san's system. We managed to resuscitate his heart and lungs after that. He's breathing now with the aid of a mechanical respirator. It was lucky that one of the nurses immediately medicated him with heparin* in order to buy us more time."

"So he's fine now?" Asuka's mother inquired. Asuka didn't understand most of it, but she listened nonetheless. Her head felt like a vortex and the terms were simply spinning around in her head; the only thing she wanted to know was that if Master Kazama will be alright.

Dr. Hirasawa sighed, shook his head and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "We ran an MRI scan* to see whether other emboli might have affected other important organs such as the brain. We had presumed correctly: while the clots have been successfully removed from his lungs, some of them traveled to his brain. I had to page Dr. Ichihara to scrub in for surgery." He gestured at his colleague beside him; Asuka and her mother's attention turned to him.

Dr. Ichihara inclined his head to a small bow before explaining. "The clot that traveled to Junichiro-san's brain brought about cerebrovascular accident*, an embolimic ischemic stroke* to be more precise. In order to remove it, we had to perform craniotomy*. We were successful in removing the clot; however, the embolus had been there for quite some time, undetected. The damage to his brain had already been done. Junichiro-san is in a deep coma right now."

"Coma? Isn't that being asleep? My husband's asleep? So he can wake up? You have medicines for that, right?"

"There is only supportive care for a comatose patient." replied Dr. Ichihara. "His vital signs are dwindling; we are closely monitoring his brain waves, blood pressure and heart rate. Junichiro-san had already lost considerable amounts of brain cells; his heart is weak and cannot deliver sufficient oxygen in his system. His brain will capitulate if the blood flow to his brain stops."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is my dad going to get better or not?" demanded Asuka impatiently.

"Junichiro-san is in a deep coma following a near-undetectable stroke and his heart and lungs have undergone great physiological stress. We will be running tests on him to see whether his vital signs will improve in the next six hours." stated Dr. Ichihara. "We will see if the second test will yield the same results. By that time, over six hours have passed since the first, and this is to ensure that no mistake is being made."

"Whatever for?"

"We will need more tests to precisely determine his condition. It is with regret for us to say that your father's condition is exhibiting that he is heading towards brain death."

A terrible pause hanged in the wake of the doctor's words. Asuka gaped at them, lost for anything to say. The two doctors gazed at them; there was serenity in their features, but she wasn't sure whether it was apathy or kindness.

"What's the reason why my dad's so sick all of a sudden?" burst out Asuka, at Dr. Hirasawa and Dr. Ichihara. She swallowed; her throat was getting too tight to speak, but she wanted to ask more questions. She suddenly stood up and balled her hands into fists. "You said that he was going to be alright after the surgery! Was it because I told him some news that could've made him worry to make him so sick? What— "

Dr. Hirasawa raised a hand to stem the flow of Asuka's self-reproach.

"Please do not take this on yourself." he said gently. "Irregular heart rhythm had happened before on your father, but it was just tolerable—" Asuka immediately remembered the time when Master Kazama was leaning against the gate of their house, just merely weeks ago and after that when he yelled at her and he took a shuddering gasp—"This one was just so severe since it followed a major surgery."

"Th—there must be some sort of mistake!" she persisted desperately. "There has to be!"

"In order to determine there isn't, we will run more tests on him," Dr. Ichihara repeated. He then bowed his head. "Please forgive us for being so brief."

Asuka didn't believe it. She sank onto her chair and held her head in her hands.

"I'm very sorry," said Dr. Hirasawa sincerely and gently. "At the mean time, we will keep him on nutrient-rich IV and periodically shift his position so that he won't develop any bedsores."

Asuka did not fully understand what the doctor had told her, but it flooded her with dread and fear. She wanted to do something, anything that would alleviate the fear and mask it through striking someone or something.

The doctors lead them to the room to see Master Kazama; they excused themselves and left them alone with him. It was an unexpectedly large room. There were stretchers lined against the wall, two small monitors were installed in the wall from which countless tubes and wires extended. In spite of all the technology, the other beds were vacant, giving the room a dormant atmosphere.

Asuka cautiously sat beside his bed and took a closer look at the person lying down on the bed before her. A tube was inserted in his mouth and his head was shaved and bandages wrapped around his crown. Asuka followed them with her eyes; they ran from his nose into a bucket-shaped object and continued from there into a white machine that had several controls and a meter with a needle, which quivered left and right within its prescribed arc. It wasn't a bulky machine, but every time the needle hopped, a hissing sound issues. The walls monitors were all aglow with Master Kazama's brain activity.

A minute later, someone entered the room. Asuka whipped around hoping that it was either or both of Dr. Hirasawa or Dr. Ichihara would bring news that there was hope for Master Kazama, but it was neither of the middle-aged men. It was a petite female nurse; she looked to be around Asuka's age and exuded some sort of quiet sweetness. She cast Asuka and her mother a sympathetic look as she went about on her duties.

It was no longer visiting hours; either way, she wanted to stay beside her father. She had not seen him for a week and this is what happened. Her mother did not leave her father's side too. After all, the wife is at the husband's side at his time of need.

Asuka took Master Kazama's hand in hers; he was still warm. How can it be possible that he's already dead? Her mother stayed silent and remained at the bedside, also clutching his hand as his chest rose and fell regularly as the hiss of the respirator echoed throughout the room.

* * *

They had not slept a wink or ate a bite the next day. Asuka did not have the energy to look for something to eat despite her growling stomach. She did not want to go out of the room and stayed beside her father; there were no words exchanged with her mother. All of their attention was on Master Kazama's immobile form. Asuka watched the wall clock intently, hoped and dreaded for the hands to tick past the designated time that it had been six hours.

It was in the late afternoon when the doctors returned to run a test on Master Kazama. Asuka and her mother watched with bated breath as they tilted Master Kazama's head onto the pillow, prodded and poked his skin, and read the readings on the monitors mounted on the walls; she hoped that her father would exude any form of movement. After that, they were asked to leave the room for a few hours.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" asked Asuka's mother with a wan smile. Asuka's mother had begun to regain some emotional stability by now, but she wasn't so sure; she was always the epitome of composure in Asuka's eyes. She had never seen her mother cry or even raise her voice; she would always try to look at the brighter side of things…even trying to forget them.

"Nah…I ain't hungry…" answered Asuka, returning the smile.

Dr. Ichihara returned and summoned them to his office; he offered them a seat and sat down behind his desk. Films of CT scans* had been posted on the light box on the wall; as the he showed them the data, Dr. Ichihara began to explain more about Master Kazama's condition.

"Over six hours have passed since the first test. There had been no change; the second exam yielded the same result as the first one."

He handed them a spreadsheet which contained the results of Master Kazama's auditory brain stem response, pupillary dilation and respiratory tests; he explained each in detail and emphasized that there were no noticeable changes in the brain wave data despite in the face of stimuli and that he was not breathing on his own.

"With the results at hand, Junichiro-san is judged to be brain dead," he announced with a hollow, yet calm voice. "Medically, brain death is death."

The world seemed to have caved in Asuka's head. The spreadsheet she held in her hand shook as the words lashed about in her head; her mother seemed to have already crumbled. Dr. Ichihara was speaking again in a soft voice as he looked directly at Asuka.

"We will leave your father as he is for now, on the respirator. I would recommend that you discuss, as a family, to decide what his fate would be. Until you have reached a decision, you have my word that I will do everything in my power to sustain Junichiro-san. But please remember that even though his vital signs are still present, if removed from life support, Junichiro-san is really dead."

They all returned to Master Kazama's room and sat at his bedside. A moment later, the same female nurse returned to give Master Kazama a rubdown with a hot towel; she did all of this without the slightest sign of annoyance.

"Please talk to your father," she said with a gentle smile as she emptied Master Kazama's bed pan. "It will make him happy."

Asuka's mother did not seem to hear anybody and continued to gaze dejectedly at her husband, but Asuka did not doubt the nurse's words. She took Master Kazama's hand in hers and started speaking.

"I studied really hard for the exams, Dad…I wanted to be something more that's why…that's why I hadn't been here to see you that much last week. I'm…I'm so sorry that I…"

Asuka could not go on. The nurse wiped the perspiration present on Master Kazama's forehead and the saliva on his mouth; she looked a bit dejected as she gazed on his face. Asuka saw sincerity in her actions.

"I'm truly thankful," said Asuka suddenly, bowing her head at the nurse. "I think my dad is too, for what you've done for him."

The nurse stopped what she was doing and said, smiling, "I'm very happy to hear that. I'm so sorry we weren't able to do more for your father."

"It's okay," she countered, flushing. "You did everything you could."

The nurse's smile turned indefinite. She looked away from Asuka as she resumed her duties.

"Working in the field of medicine…sometimes I don't understand it myself." she said so softly, nearly to herself. "Every personnel do give their all to patients. They still die almost every day. What are we doing here? It's just too discouraging sometimes. We nurses allot our time to oversee the conditions of patients. Every second, every minute counts for it makes all the difference between life and death. Doctors endure grueling hours of duty, but there are times in the end they painfully glance at their wristwatches and announce the time of death of a patient. But still…" Her words were cut off as she finished with the cleaning; she straightened up, turned to face Asuka and spoke again.

"When the family of the patient says nice things to you, it makes you want to go on."

"May…can…can I ask what is your name?" inquired Asuka; she realized that she hadn't gotten the name of the male nurse who she always saw tending Master Kazama. She did not know exactly what he had done, but it seems like he had brought more time for her father to be saved.

The nurse smiled kindly and bowed. "Nitta Ayame."

Asuka bowed back. "Thank you, Nitta-san."

Nurse Nitta smiled and excused herself, leaving Asuka and her mother alone with Master Kazama once again.

Her mother was still staring at her husband and remained immobile. Asuka noticed it and decided that it was better for the both of them to go back home; the sudden events were too much for her mother to handle. The weeks of hardships have worn weary circles around her mother's eyes.

"Mom…" said Asuka timidly as she placed her hand on her mother's arm and grasped it gently. "Let's go home now…we have nothing to do here anymore. We…can't do anything anymore."

Her mother stood up and simply walked beside her with a blank expression on her face. When they had descended down to fetch Asuka's bicycle from the lot, Asuka felt like she was holding and guiding a wooden mannequin home. Her mother's eyes were expressionless and blank like the pale windowpanes of a deserted house.

* * *

Jin was in the _genkan_ with Hachimistu purring at his ankles; he was obviously waiting for them. He looked straight at his aunt's face and was about to greet her, but stopped as he noticed the look on her face.

Asuka's mother walked slowly and erectly straight ahead of her, not taking heed of anybody's presence. Hachimitsu meowed loudly at Asuka's mother and followed her, apparently noticing that she did not pay any too much attention and hoped that he would finally get some along the way.

That left Jin and Asuka alone in the _genkan_; their eyes met and she stood there in front of him, slightly shaking her head, lips trembling and forcing the tears back into their ducts, refusing to crumble to the despair of bereavement. Underneath that aloof expression, Asuka sensed a deep reservoir of emotions; she knew he understood without any needs for words.

Hot tears came streaming from her eyes and coursed down her cheeks. Asuka tried to crouch down and pretend that she was removing her shoes in order to hide them from Jin. But it was useless. Her body was racked in gasps. Jin did not move or offered any words of comfort or reassurance; Asuka thought that maybe Jin knew that saying that everything would be alright would be a downright lie or maybe it was better for him to shut up.

Jin stood there and allowed Asuka to sob and weep away her anguish.

* * *

_**A/N: **__It's already my finals next week! Panic, panic, panic, panic, panic, panic, panic, panic, panic, panic, panic….._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D_

_Panic, panic, panic, panic, panic—_

**Additional Info:**

**All surgeries, no matter how common always have probabilities and risks. As it was said in the previous chapter, there are only **_**low chances**_**, having that said that does not mean that it is perfectly safe. **

*Atrial fibrillation/flutter_ – a common type of abnormal heartbeat in which the heart rhythm is fast and irregular caused by involuntary contractions. Atrial fibrillation does not cause any obvious symptoms, but it can raise the risk of stroke and heart failure. Common causes of atrial fibrillation include coronary artery disease, heart attack and/or heart bypass surgery. _

*Cerebrovascular Accident (CVA) _or _Stroke – _stoppage of blood flow to the brain. This can be undetectable during sleep or in a state of unconsciousness. Stroke causes rapid brain cell death which can result in near-immediate physical and neurological deficits. _

*Pulmonary Embolism_ – a blood clot lodged in an artery in the lung. The clot __usually__ (not all the time) forms in smaller vessels in the legs, pelvis, arms, or heart, but occasionally the clot can be large. Prolonged bed rest is also a cause of this type of embolism. The symptoms are subtle and can be mistaken for something else. This can cause instantaneous death. _

*Embolus (pl. Emboli)_ – a mass, most commonly a blood clot that becomes lodged in a blood vessel and obstructs it. _

*Embolism_ – blockage of artery. This is a condition in which an artery is blocked by an embolus, usually a clot formed at one place in the circulation and then lodging in another vein. _

*Hemoptysis – _coughing up blood. One of the symptoms of Pulmonary Embolism_.

*Heparin_ – a powerful anticoagulant ('blood thinner'). Heparin is used to prevent blood clots from forming in people who have certain medical conditions or who are undergoing certain medical procedures that increase the chance that forms clots. Heparin is also used to stop the growth of clots that have already formed in blood vessels, but it __cannot__ be used to decrease the size of clots that have already formed. _

*Pulmonary thromboendarterectomy – _a surgical procedure wherein it removes clotted blood from the pulmonary arteries. This type of surgery is risky due to how it is done and what is done. _

*Craniotomy – _a type of surgery in which the surgeon needs to open the bone flap in order to access the brain and (in Master Kazama's case) remove the blood clot. Craniotomies are often named for the bone being removed. Some common craniotomies include frontotemporal, parietal, temporal, and suboccipital._

*Embolimic Ischmeic Stroke_ – one of the type of ischemic stroke in which a blood clot which is formed in a different part of the body, travels to a vein in the brain and deprives the brain tissues of oxygen. Often the emboli originated from the heart and these emboli will travel in the bloodstream until they become lodged and cannot travel any farther._

_When a clot blocks an artery at the onset of a stroke, the damage is instantaneous. Every second 32,000 neurons (brain cells) die; an estimated 1.9 million in a minute. In that same minute, the brain loses 14 billion synapses, the vital intersections between neurons. Along with neurons and synapses, myelinated fibers, wherein thoughts pass, are also included in the destruction with an estimated 7.5 miles of damage._

*MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) scan_ – a medical imaging method used in radiology in order to envisage internal structures of the body in detail. MRI makes use of the property of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) to image nuclei atoms present in the body. This type of scanning is better in identifying stroke than CT scans, for now, anyway. _

*CT (Computerized Tomography) scan –_ another type of medical imaging method that uses x-rays to create cross-sectional ('slices') images of the body. _


	13. Dirge II

**A/N: Hey, I'm baaaack~! My semester/study break just started. Sadly, it's just a week. **** I don't think I can squeeze in the 14****th**** chapter since I also need to update that Lars-Alisa fic I once written that has been left stale for over two years. :O**

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I sincerely appreciate them. I hope you guys are still interested in this story despite that the plot seems to be digressing from the romance I promised. I know that you guys were pretty upset with the previous chapter; I confess that I used that chapter as a medium to alleviate my towering stress levels. I apologize for that. **

**Disclaimer: I think I can go to Harada and ask him if I can own Tekken. That could work, don't you think?**

* * *

DIRGE II

The torturous pressure of entrance exams were finally over, but it was replaced by something more horrendous. Asuka lay on her bed with the clothes she had worn on the day of her exams; she had no energy to change out of them let alone do anything. She realized that she had not slept or ate anything for almost four days, but she neither felt tired nor hungry. Every fiber of her being was preoccupied with a thought that could not be dispelled by such trivial needs.

She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. She _refused_ to believe it.

_He_'_s still breathing_. Asuka thought desperately; the sounds of the respirator and heart monitor were still replaying very clearly in her ears, but she still held onto her sentiments stubbornly. _Dad is _still_ alive. I think he just needs more time. Dad just can't give up like that!_

Without telling her mother, Asuka returned to the hospital early morning and went to Dr. Ichihara's office. It was still unopened and Asuka waited outside for a good thirty minutes before she saw the doctor arrive still wearing his winter coat. He did not look surprised at all when he saw her.

"Please, could you run the tests again?" pleaded Asuka with a deep bow. She was so adamant that she begged and begged the doctor without waiting for his reply; she still refused to give up hope on Master Kazama.

With a heavy sigh, Dr. Ichihara finally agreed; he asked her if she could wait for him so that he could make some important calls on some colleagues. After a minute or so, he called in some ICU nurses to come with him and led the way to Master Kazama's room. A woman in a white coat entered; her hair was done in a tight knot at the back of her head which Asuka vividly compared her features to Sengakuji-sensei, but a whole lot sterner.

"This is Akiyama Kohaku. She is my colleague and she is also a brain specialist. Yesterday night, I also asked for her consultation and data pertaining to your father's brain activity." Dr. Ichihara introduced.

The woman gave a concise bow at her and both started to run the tests again. As they conducted each one, Asuka stood by and hoped that Master Kazama would stir when the doctors flashed bright lights into his eyes for a prolonged period of time or when they tilted his head on the pillow or when they poked his skin.

There was no change. Master Kazama did not even twitch.

"I know that it is very hard to see a family member in this kind of state," said Dr. Ichihara at Asuka. "Brain death is either a 'yes' or a 'no'; there is nothing that can be done to reverse your father's condition."

"Most of the time families of a brain dead patient request for additional tests," added Dr. Akiyama. Her voice was not as compassionate or as warm as Dr. Ichihara's or Hirasawa's; it was crisp, blunt and with no regard for the grave sentiment at hand. "We will conduct more tests if ever it is needed."

Asuka gazed sadly at Master Kazama; his chest was still moving. She bowed tersely at the doctors, thanked them and left the room without another word. Her legs felt heavy as she pedaled back home. She just chose the routes where she wouldn't meet anyone she knew or any troublemaker for that matter; she just wanted to go straight home, go up to her room and shut herself from everyone and everything.

However, even though Asuka had not encountered anyone along the way, she was greeted by a horde of students waiting outside the gate. They ran to her the moment they saw her in the distance and they all burst into speech at the same time.

"—Asuka-sensei, when will _Shishō _be back?—"

"—it's been nearly a week; last time you said that he'd be back home earlier—"

"—we waited for you the whole afternoon yesterday and the day before that too—"

"Uhm…" Asuka started.

"Is there something wrong? We haven't really heard what had happened. You said that _Shishō_'s operation was just the other day and that he'd be back home today or tomorrow." commented Satoru.

Asuka drew a great deep breath before answering. "Well…something came up…Dad's gonna be in the hospital for quite some time. Sorry guys, but classes are cancelled for today…and I guess tomorrow too…I'm—I'm not feeling very well."

"When are we going to have classes again, sensei?" asked a teenage girl. "And how is _Shishō_?"

Asuka didn't answer immediately and when she could finally articulate a proper one, she enunciated it very slowly; she felt as though the muscles around her mouth had forgotten to speak. "I'll just let you guys know."

She cast her eyes downward in order to avoid the worried stares of the students before she turned and walked away; she could feel their eyes at her back. Asuka did not quicken her pace in order to elude it. When she entered the house, she saw her mother heading towards the laundry room carrying Master Kazama's gi and hakama in her arms. Hachimitsu was rubbing himself against her ankles, meowing audibly.

"Mom, I'll put 'em away," offered Asuka, moving forward.

"No, no," her mother answered, waving a hand. "These need to be washed now; your father will wear them later."

Asuka froze and stared at her mother before speaking in a constricted voice. "Mom…Dad's"—she forced out the words—"Dad's gone."

"Gone where?"

Asuka stared at her mother; her mother's eyes were dazed and blank.

"Mom…really…give them here." she said weakly, taking the clothes from her mother's arms. She could feel her throat tightening, her voice cracking and her eyes watering.

Her mother smiled, yet it was not genuine. "Thank you, Asuka-chan. Hachimitsu's has been sleeping on his clothes again. You know your father dislikes cat hair on fresh laundry, so please be more thorough with the wash."

She then left, leaving Asuka alone with Master Kazama's clothes and Hachimitsu. She held them in her arms and saw strands of cat hair on the sleeve. Hachimitsu gave a loud meow as he slinked between Asuka's ankles. His great light green eyes probed Asuka and gave a subtle purr that gave a questioning look. It was like the cat had been looking for the elder Kazama and sleeping on his clothes was his way of feeling his closeness once again.

"He's not coming back…" whispered Asuka at Hachimitsu. "He's gone…"

Hachimitsu suddenly pounced into Asuka's arms, causing Asuka to yelp in surprise and drop Master Kazama's clothes on the floor; he stood on the hakama and stared fixedly at her. Asuka strode over to pick up the clothes, but Hachimitsu sank his claws into the fabric and gave a mad yowl as though demanding an explanation of those words.

Everyone was looking for Master Kazama and it became so unbelievable that Asuka lost him overnight. Asuka bit her lips in order to prevent tears to course down her cheeks. She did not want to believe that Master Kazama was dead and so did her mother, the students and even Hachimitsu. Asuka did not want to relive it, she did not want to keep on repeating herself from the fact that she saw how lifeless Master Kazama was, she did not want to be kept reminded that her father would never come back in their home.

"He's dead, you stupid cat!" shouted Asuka bitterly. "Everything happened too quickly that's why Mom's messed up! She thinks that Dad's still here because she wants to forget that it happened! I was there! I saw it!"

Without really thinking, Asuka grabbed the gi causing Hachimitsu to be yanked along with the fabric. Good thing he was able to retract his claws in time and scurried away from her; she threw the gi as hard as she could after the cat, but Hachimitsu bolted out of the way, halting only when he had already placed some distance between them. His eyes gazed reproachfully at her. Asuka's shoulders were starting to shake again and she bit her lips harder.

In addition to the monstrous grief, Asuka felt guilty of being irritable at Hachimitsu; she never threw things or even yelled at him and thought that what she had done was very unkind, but being constantly reminded about the fact that it was unbelievable that Master Kazama was gone was quickly getting in her nerves. Repeating it was making it concluding, absolute and irreversible. She did not want to think about it anymore and instead busied herself with meticulously folding Master Kazama's hakama. Asuka was suddenly overcome with shame; how could she just easily throw her father's belongings like that out of temper?

Asuka was too preoccupied with folding Master Kazama's hakama carefully that she did not take too much notice of someone picking up the gi, folding it and striding over to her.

"Here," said Jin, handing her the gi. His voice was quiet as usual, but it was different compared to what she had grown accustomed to.

Asuka gritted her teeth, snatched the gi from Jin and pushed him away. She couldn't help the tears coursing down her cheeks as she glared at him; she then turned away while rubbing her face roughly with the sleeve of her sweater as she stifled a hiccup.

* * *

All the text messages from the students who were wondering when classes would resume were briefly replied. Akemi was already asking how Master Kazama was and if she would like to hang out and while the time away before they would get their results. The trepidation of waiting for the marks was not helping; it pitched Asuka headlong further down the depths of negative sentiments and for the past week her room now became her only place of refuge.

The day came eventually. The postman handed Asuka an envelope with the school seal printed on it. She took a deep breath, opened it and took out the sheets of paper inside.

Sengakuji Sachiko had been true to her word: out of the thirty thousand applicants for Kansai Daigaku, Asuka had placed in the top ten. The grueling study hours and ruthless tutelage paid off; she finally made it. The acceptance letter was there too, congratulating her on her success and welcoming her to one of the best universities in western Japan. She walked excitedly to the house, but stopped halfway and the thoughts swirled in her head.

What was she going to do now? Her primary intention was to show her mother, but for what? Her mother was living in a daze that shunned herself from reality and her own daughter. Go to the hospital and show Master Kazama? That was downright stupid. Her father was now simply breathing due to a machine… If she had topped the exam, it wouldn't matter. The sense of triumph was short-lived; Asuka held her prize, but no one to share it with.

Then unable to bear the thought of it, Asuka tore the envelope and flung the pieces as far as she could from her, but the winter wind caught the bits of paper and blew them back to her face before the gray slush on the ground consumed them.

Asuka stood in the pathway, empty-handed and alone.

Snow still fell around her, frosting her short brown hair and shoes. Asuka stood in the pathway, unmoving as though frozen by the snow, in the verge of tears; she was lost in her regret and sad thoughts that she did not notice that someone had been observing her the whole time and was now striding towards her.

Jin picked up the drenched paper on Asuka's feet before he straightened up and brushed off the snow on Asuka's shoulders and hair; he then took off his jacket and draped them over her shoulders.

"Come on," he said softly, grasping her wrist and gently tugging her forward.

Asuka did not protest and allowed Jin to lead her towards the house, his hand tender and guiding. The warmth of the house melted the snow flakes and they rolled down her back; she was starting to shiver and her jaw shook as her teeth chattered.

"—have you seen the new winter jacket I bought at the sale for you yesterday? You should get rid of that old one; it's getting crinkly and already has holes. It's good for you since tomorrow will be a little chilly—"

Asuka looked up and saw from the _genkan _her mother talking and gesticulating to no one in particular in the kitchen. "—and when you're done with that, you and Jin don't have to play s_hōgi_* at the _engawa_. It's getting cold…"

Asuka jerked her wrist from Jin's grip and walked out of the house. She did not know exactly where her feet would take her, but just somewhere where she would not be able to see or hear her mother entrapped in hallucinations caused by shock and depression.

* * *

"Clear!"

The straight green line and blank sound was there again. Asuka did not know why she was back in the hospital even though she knew that the sight would simply tear her apart.

"Clear!" the repeated command cut through the silent air. Dr. Hirasawa was pressing two metal pads on her father's chest; there was a humming electric sound and her father's torso jolted. After a few more commands from the doctor, the beeping sounds and the lines' movement indicated Master Kazama's revival, but after his body was treated with electricity, he no longer moved. He was still static as ever.

"In these past few days, Junichiro-san's blood pressure dropped and just now his heart stopped. We have been medicating him with drugs in order to sustain his heart rate." informed Dr. Hirasawa.

"My dad needs to die now, then?" said Asuka. The words tumbled out of her mouth without too much jurisdiction for disappointment was burning in her throat; what she had seen now had discouraged all thought and faith that Master Kazama would just need more time to recover.

"My patient is who gives me an order, but now he is unable to do so. You are the next of kin; it is up to _you _to decide."

Asuka's tongue seemed to have been glued on the roof of her mouth. Master Kazama was essentially dead; he was in a terrible shape and if there was no decision that would be made soon, doctors would constantly revive him to relive his pain. Asuka had to think, not for herself, but for Master Kazama, her mother and the students as well….even though she refused to give up hope, even though she did not want to let him go, even though she could not bear the thought of her father's passing…

"Will it hurt my dad if we switch off the machine?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, it will not."

Asuka lowered her hand and the tip of the ballpoint pen touched the paper. Tears spattered the form, but it did not blot out the ink printed on it; she gripped the pen tighter to steady her hand in order to make her signature coherent on the dotted line.

* * *

Asuka creaked open the door of her parent's bedroom and saw her mother fluffing the pillows on the right side of the bed…where Master Kazama usually slept.

"Mom…" said Asuka timidly, "I…I went to the hospital today." she paused for a few moments in order to give herself the right amount of mettle to tell her mother what she had just done; she knew that it was not right not consulting her first. "Dad's in a really bad shape—"

"There's nothing wrong with your father, young lady," her mother interrupted genially, smoothing out the space beside her. Asuka cautiously strode over to her and sat beside her.

"I signed the form." she confessed.

"What form?"

The pause was dreadful, but Asuka knew she had to go on and she started to fidget. "The docs are gonna take Dad off the respirator tomorrow night."

She said it. Now it was all irretrievable. Her mother simply sat stoically on the bed; the dark circles underneath her eyes became more distinguishable since the time they had left the hospital together.

"Mom… Tomorrow will be the last chance we're gonna see Dad alive…"

"Your father's fine."

Asuka could not think of a reply; she wanted to say it too, wanted to hope too, but the buoyancy of that hope was already drowned by the image of Master Kazama's comatose face she saw earlier. She looked at her mother once again; her mother's eyes were still blank as they stared out in the distance. It was pointless trying to convince her mother to go with her to the hospital again and it might be too much for her to handle. Her mother had already broke at the sight of her husband with a tube in his mouth with a machine breathing for him, how much more the effect would be if she saw him legally perish. Asuka stood up, exited the room and closed the door behind her with a snap.

Something furry trotted towards her; Hachimitsu started brushing himself against her legs and started mewing at her. Asuka looked at her left and saw Jin.

She suddenly remembered the time when he stopped her from going back to the hospital and telling her that her intuition of Master Kazama dying was absolutely without foundation, but now she could hardly muster the energy to start screaming or hitting or even hurling things at him. Even though a part of Asuka still wanted to hurt Jin so badly, it wasn't going to bring her father back or to even ease a fraction of the terrible sorrow that gaped within.

"I signed the consent form..." said Asuka in a cracked voice; he was not asking any questions, but she continued nonetheless. "Tomorrow, the docs are gonna switch off the machine that's helping Dad breathe."

"I see," he said quietly.

They both dropped their glances at the floor and did not say anymore words; even Hachimitsu stopped purring and seemed to be listening intently. She could not tell anyone outside the family that Master Kazama would soon die, but she didn't think that she could be able to bear it all alone.

"Can you come with me to the hospital tomorrow?"

Jin nodded once.

* * *

The corridors in the hospital seemed like a dreamy maze; Asuka was still unable to shake the reality of what awaited when she and Jin would reach their destination. It was as if she was experiencing the entire event through someone else's eyes.

There were five doctors and a nurse in Master Kazama's room; Asuka recognized the three doctors whom she was introduced previously. One of the doctors whose name Asuka had never known, his eyes strayed onto Jin and seemed to linger on him for a few moments, but Asuka immediately stepped in front of the doctor in order to obscure his view and attention. Thankfully, Dr. Ichihara's verbal intervention spared them of any form of scrutiny.

"After your farewells, your father will be transferred to the morgue for post-mortem inspections." said Dr. Ichihara.

"Yeah," answered Asuka. She knew she could have said something more appropriate and was amazed by her own vapid response, but she could not think of anything else.

"_Hakase*_," said the nurse as she handed the consent form along with a spreadsheet; a doctor took them from her and flipped through them before turning his attention once again to Asuka. Unable to tear her eyes away, Asuka gazed at Master Kazama and approached him very slowly; her father's face grew more and more distinct with every step.

"Junichiro-san's vital signs are indicated here," the doctor said, pointing at the screen at Master Kazama's bedside. "The respirator is still running, but he barely has any heartbeat; his pulse is erratic yet weak and his blood pressure has fallen sharply. His skin, as you can see, is getting very cold."

Master Kazama was so pale he was nearly translucent and it was as if a stream was flowing inside his body; his lips looked like as if it was glazed in frost, there were purple, red and blue veins in his white chest and his eyelashes extended from closed lids like crystals, casting short thin shadows upon his skin. Without thinking, Asuka extended a hand and laid it on his arm with the urge of shaking Master Kazama awake, but the moment she touched his skin, her palm felt numb. It was as if she had touched dry ice; she took her hand away and balled chunks of her jacket in order to warm it.

"We will stop the respirator now, if we may," Dr. Ichihara stated.

Asuka drew back and the doctor flipped the respirator switch. The machine, which until then had been keeping rhythm like a metronome, stopped in an incomplete hissing whisper. Asuka clutched the fabric of her jacket tighter; she wanted to cling onto something or someone. She saw Jin's arm and had the crazy impulse to grab it and steady herself, but her hands remained stubbornly at her sides.

There was suddenly a sound that did not come from the beeping heart monitor or the hissing respirator; it was delicate, very gentle whisper in her ear, like a small breath. It was a very familiar voice and she recognized it despite the change in volume and tone.

_I'm so sorry_.

The respirator ended its final languid hiss, the movement in Master Kazama's chest abated, the green line of the heart monitor was straight and there was that blank piercing sound once again, the sound that Asuka detested so much; she knew that she was never going to hear it again, but to hear it one last time was such an agonizing thought. Dr. Ichihara glanced at his wristwatch and spoke quietly.

"Legal time of death: 7:32 pm."

* * *

The name etched outside the Kazama dojo would be changed to Asuka's now. She was no longer the substitute teacher, but the head teacher. She will no longer be addressed _sensei_, but _Shishō_. She will be the one earning, paying the bills and taking care of her mother.

Her mother. Asuka thought of her; her mother was living in an illusion that shunned reality and her own daughter…where the dead received attention than the living—

"Hey, watch it!"

The sharp tone of a businessman snapped Asuka out of her stupor; he was glaring at her with his cellphone held away from his face.

"Sorry," she mumbled in a hoarse voice, barely audible; Asuka jerked her head in apology and continued on her way.

"How rude!" the businessman snarled after her. Asuka turned and opened her mouth in a snarl, but Jin's arm appeared in front of her, cutting her off before she could articulate any words.

"I'm sorry," he said. "My companion isn't feeling very well. Please excuse her."

The businessman scowled at the both of them, but he did not utter any further snide remarks; he turned, went on his way and was speaking into his cellphone once again. Asuka was not surprised that she did not run after the businessman to give him a piece of her mind or even a bloody nose; she felt too drained to do anything now. The grief was incomparable to the momentous responsibility that weighted down her shoulders.

"Climb on," said Jin, his voice breaking out her out of her reverie. Asuka looked around; she saw Jin kneeling in front, his back on her and looking over his shoulder, his hood slightly obscuring his face from her view.

She didn't know exactly what this was supposed to be, but she leaned forward, her weight on Jin's back and rested her hands on his shoulders. Jin placed his arms carefully underneath her thighs, adjusted them close to his hips and straightened up. Asuka inhaled deeply and looked around with this new height of vision.

The neon lights blared; the advertisements, the news, the latest fashion trends and gadgets on large screens shone in bright and sunny colors overhead. A trio of girls trotted passed them, giggling, sharing stories and discussing where they would go for a drink or some karaoke. A takoyaki stand can be seen from afar with people queuing up, waiting for their turn; a young couple sauntered by clutching candy apples. People around her were beaming, laughing, goofing around with their companions and friends…

It seemed impossible that there could be people in the world who still crave food, who laughed, who neither knew nor cared that Master Kazama was gone forever. Master Kazama seemed a million miles away already, in a different dimension. Even so, a part of Asuka still believed that if she had only shook him awake, she would still find her father opening his eyes, looking back at her, perhaps, with his laugh and his smile that emphasized the wrinkles on his face…

Asuka wrapped her arms around Jin's neck, buried her face on his shoulder and cried.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I think I forgot some translation words in the previous chapters too. I'm so sorry if there are some terms that left some readers confused. _

_On the next update, I ask only patience. It's the semester break so I suppose that the next chapter would not hold too many technical terms…but it is just a week; I don't think I can write that fast and I don't want you guys reading shit. _

_At first I thought this fic would end after 25 chapters, but turns out it would be a close estimate of 30…or more. :D This is highly plausible since I am thinking of adding more characters directly or closely related to the Mishima Family Drama. _

_Let us just hope I have the time and the right mood to write being in this school. XDDDD_

_I'm beginning to think that I am not as imaginative as I used to be when I first published this fic over a year ago; I mean, you fellas already know the reason why, don't ya? So please, feel free to share your own thoughts on "_what ifs" _to give more thickness and depth in the plot of _An Annoying Cliché. _Once again thank you for reading and waiting for the next chapter with enthusiasm. _

_Read, review and I hope you enjoyed. :P_

**Additional Info:**

_Dead brain cells can neither be regenerated nor revived; recovery from a brain death state is actually 0%. Brain death is completely different to coma; people are misled of media stories about comatose patients waking up and living a normal life again. This is not always the case. Some of those situations occur since doctors have misdiagnosed the conditions. _

_Depression and insanity are two completely different things. Grief is experienced by each and every one of us in a different way and no two people go through the loss of a loved one alike. When a person loses someone so dear to them, especially when lost unexpectedly, sometimes that person experience images of their loved ones walking up the stairs in their home or speaking to them; according to psychology, this is the mind's way of expressing that the person was not quite ready to let go who meant a lot to them._

**Translation Notes:**

*Shishō –_ usually translated to _'master'. _This honorific is similar to _'sensei'_, but limited to certain traditional Japanese arts and crafts, including martial arts, _noh_, _shamisen_, and _ikebana_. When used as a separate word, like the students addressing to Asuka's father, this means that it denotes __extreme__ respect from the speaker to their target. _

*Shōgi – _the term literally means _'General's Board Game' (shō = 'General' _and _gi = 'Board game'), _but it is commonly known as Japanese chess. It's similar to Western chess; it is played by two players the _Sente _(Black)_ _and _Gote _(White), played on a board composed of rectangles in a grid of nine ranks and nine columns, but the rectangles are undifferentiated by marking or color._

*Engawa –_ a wooden strip of flooring right before the windows and shutters inside traditional Japanese homes. _

*Hakase – _translated to _'doctor'_. This is an honorific used on addressing onto individuals with a __very high__ academic expertise, usually linked to Professors and Doctors. _


	14. Succor

**A/N: By order and genus, I label this pairing JISUKA. Fellas, kindly start addressing this pairing as such in order to establish a strong foundation. **

**Happy Holidays to all of you, my dear readers! Since I am too stinking poor to give out presents, this chapter is my Yule Tide and New Year gift to all of you. Once again, thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. A month from now, this fic will be turning two years old and yet the awe at the fact that there are numerous Jisuka fans out there has never waned. **

**By the way, I finally bought a graphics tablet. Please check out my Pixiv and DeviantArt to see any Jisuka fan arts I posted. If I have the time next October (I won't be attending school), I am thinking of drawing (a web comic, perhaps?) some scenes from this fan fic. I will really try to finish this and publish other fics as well by 2014 (assuming it is possible). **

**Writing is usually at the bottom of my Priority List so don't ask for an immediate update. I have problems that aren't only academic and financial, but really serious ones. It sounds weird, I know, but you get the point.**

**Pardon the rant. Anyway…**

**Shocking fact: I don't own Tekken.**

* * *

SUCCOR

Residential houses replaced the towering office and commercial buildings and white lamp posts now substituted the bright neon lights by the time Asuka stopped sobbing. Her arms were wrapped loosely around Jin's neck; her hand was clutching her wrist in order to prevent her slacken arms from slipping and her head was resting against his hard shoulder. Jin trekked slowly without uttering a single word; Asuka realized that they had not sneered insults at one another during the entire duration that they were together.

She did not know with Jin's newfound display of kindness or sympathy was genuine, but whether it was false or not, Asuka felt vulnerable and utterly embarrassed that she lost control of herself and allowed weakness to overwhelm her. He had seen her broke down, wept on his shoulder and clung onto him and now it seems that Jin thought that Asuka was not in the right state to walk herself home—

"Put me down." said Asuka in a muffled voice; she still wanted to put up a defense against any further smidgen of weakness that had now tainted the grit she had established and yet her head was still resting on his shoulder. "I'm not asking for help."

"But you need it." answered Jin patiently, but her stubbornness intensified.

"I ain't a sorry wuss that ya need to carry around on your back or even your pity."

He did not stop walking. "There is nothing wrong with grieving. It's impossible not to grieve with such a loss. No words can describe the sorrow of losing a parent so suddenly."

She lifted her head; his tone resonated sincerity that had seem to have lain dormant for so long that now it was rarely used and it made her curious all of a sudden.

"Have you ever lost someone?" asked Asuka.

"My mother, Kazama Jun…" answered Jin, although he gave the impression that he was a little reluctant to reply.

She instantly recalled when she yelled at him about not knowing the feeling of bereavement. No wonder he turned pale at that statement.

"About what I said back then…I'm sorry." mumbled Asuka.

Jin shook his head. "It doesn't matter now."

She was silent for a few moments before asking again. "How did she die? Did she got sick too?"

"She was murdered." The tone in his response was encumbered by bitterness and misery.

"Did ya get the bastard who did that to your mom?" Asuka demanded in spite of her own grief and Jin's. Though she knew perfectly that it was a painful subject, she wanted to know if his mother's, her aunt's, assailant got what he deserved.

"Yes, I could say so."

Asuka remembered that she had not told Master Kazama the exact details on what had happened in that Iron Fist tournament almost four years ago and that detective from Hong Kong gradually closed the case due to insufficient leads…There was no justice for what had happened to her father. She wondered what Master Kazama had thought about that. After the tournament, after he was discharged from the hospital Asuka had avoided the topic as much as possible and she had never asked what he thought; she wondered if that attack had led to Master Kazama's illness and that it had been hard for him… A part of her wished that she had asked and she realized her pride prevented her to do so since she did not want to acknowledge her fruitless conquest…

Now she will never know…

"It had nothing to do with that at all," Jin said softly and it broke Asuka out of her contemplation; it was as though he had read her mind. "Uncle Junichiro never mentioned anything about what had happened to him or why you had to join the Iron Fist tournament."

"Dad was in the hospital for a long time after that," she said quietly. _Maybe it was my fault_…

"It's not your fault." he reaffirmed in a gentle tone.

"Someone needs to be responsible for what happened to Dad. That bastard got away because that idiot of a detective couldn't find the right leads or whatever. I could have done better…I should have done more."

"Don't blame yourself; it's not going to help you or anybody now. Uncle Junichiro got sick and it's not your fault. You did what you could." said Jin. "I know that you want to find the answers what could have been done for Uncle Junichiro to be saved. I was like that too back then when my mother was murdered. We both believed that the ones we lost are so strong that they will be with us until the very end."

Asuka scowled, but she could not think up of a reply and besides, Jin wasn't insulting her how incompetent she was or anything. They both were silent once again. They passed four more houses before Asuka raised another question.

"Do you still think about your mom often?"

"I do get nightmares on how she died from time to time…"

There was a pregnant pause and Asuka raised the question with dread. "Do you think I'll get nightmares too?"

"I don't think so." replied Jin quietly and detecting emotion in her tone, he added, "What made you say that?"

"I signed the consent form for the docs to take Dad off the respirator without telling Mom first…and before that I kept on telling her that Dad's gone even though he was still breathing…"

"It was not an easy decision, but what you had done was for the best. You didn't do anything wrong."

Asuka still was not sure of actions whether they had been ideal or not; Jin must have sensed this since he hitched her up, causing her to take notice of their surroundings. When Asuka laid her chin on his shoulder, she noticed that familiar curb. They were almost home.

"I'm worried about Mom…"

"She'll be alright," said Jin. "She has you."

An odd feeling rose in Asuka—an emotion quite different from the tumult of grief that had filled her since Master Kazama's death. It was a few moments before she realized that she was feeling sorry for Jin and that their talk was soothing her; at first she wanted to walk on her own, but now she felt at ease to be carried and she no longer protested.

"Tomorrow…I have to go to the funeral home and the priest too….The students…everyone…They have to know…they have to know that Dad's…Dad's gone."

"Yeah."

They fell into silence once again and Asuka saw the gate in the distance and soon Jin stopped in front of it, knelt down and Asuka placed her feet on the ground. When she pushed open the gate, the house was relatively quiet; the window of her parent's bedroom was dark and when they entered the house, neither Asuka's mother or Hachimitsu were nowhere to be found.

Some of the lights were switched on and Asuka immediately searched for her mother, but she did not need to look any further. In the low light, she saw her mother's figure kneeling at the _engawa_ with a thick jacket covering her slumped shoulders and the furry silhouette of Hachimitsu curled up beside her.

Asuka wanted to go to her, but when she tried to move, her legs remained immobile. How was she supposed to tell her mother? A part of her was too afraid to repeat what she had seen or what she had done while the other felt guilty of the plausible outcome of what her mother would say or act after the fact that now her husband was truly gone forever. Asuka stood there for a long time before deciding to retreat to her bedroom instead, complying with her initial need to be alone.

"Asuka," It was not her mother's voice. Jin calling her by her name when ever since he had arrived in the household all accounts of address he had towards her was either paying no heed of her presence or addressing her merely by pronoun had truly stirred quite a surprise.

"Things change. People we care about the most also change…some leave us," said Jin, "But life doesn't stop for anybody."

Jin held up what looked like to be a formless wad of air-dried white pulp. Asuka took a step to get a closer look at it.

"We can grieve, but we must never forget what they had fought for." he continued.

It was the remains of the Kandai acceptance letter. She hasn't replied to it yet and if she won't do it soon, her slot might be given to someone else. It was true that the event of Master Kazama's death was greater than Asuka's acceptance in Kandai, but it was what she had been studying hard for.

Asuka took the letter from Jin and looked at it with the reminder that intensified painfully…the time when Master Kazama was yelling over the phone, vowing that he will not let anyone destroy Asuka's future…he paid the price with his health and later his life…She could never squander such a sacrifice…

"Thanks," she said.

With transparent adhesive tape and a pair of scissors, Asuka pieced the letter back; there were still some pieces missing, but the words printed on it were still discernible. Jin sat beside her in silence as she worked. The silence in the living room was soon broken when Asuka heard soft footsteps; she looked over her shoulder and she saw her mother at the archway, looking terribly fragile and wan.

"What's that?" her mother asked. Her voice was a little hoarse, probably from lack of use.

Asuka raised the repaired document; it looked like a drenched kitchen towel, but regardless, still presentable.

"It's the Acceptance Letter from _Kandai_. I got accepted. I was top ten too." she answered with a falsetto tone; she was relieved, in a way, to see her mother interacting with actual people and not ones that she had conjured in her head.

Her mother strode over to her, took the letter and read its contents. Asuka held her breath for a second; her mother might have one of her episodes where she still believed Master Kazama was still with them. Her mother smiled and handed the letter back to her daughter.

"Congratulations, you're a college student now. Your father and I never got to attend in a well-known university or a university for that matter," she said with a small laugh and she squeezed Asuka's hands. "Your father would be so proud if he was here with us right now…"

That blank state of her mother's eyes was gone and the circles around her eyes were lighter now. Asuka silently sighed in relief on the words used and the terrible weight in her heart seemed to have lessened slightly.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Did I make everyone's Christmas? The chapter is quite short. _

_It took this long to finally have a good communication between Jin and Asuka…after more than a dozen chapters! I admit that I do feel a little guilty that it has to be brought about by the death of Master Kazama. Though there are more to come, this was the trickiest chapter to write since I doubt Jin would like to talk about Jun openly. _

_Oh, when Jin replied to Asuka about what really happened to Jun, it was through _his_ perspective; Harada said that Jun is only _"missing"_._

_For those who are quite frustrated of not finding much Jisuka fics, do both of us a favor and write one. Thank you. _

_Read, review and enjoy. Happy Holidays and let's endure another New Year. :)_


	15. Facades

**A/N: How long has it been? Thank you for sticking with me for two years! **

**Hello, I'm back and anyone notice the new cover art? **

**Once again special thanks to **_**Hanamuguri **_**who has patiently answered my ceaseless barrage of questions and aided me in my research for Shinto and Buddhist Funeral rites. **_**Hanamuguri-san**_**, I apologize for being so annoying and relentless. And of course to you, my readers, once again thank you for the support and patience. I hope none of you will be put-off with this chapter due to its length. **

**Please pardon the lengthy Additional Info and Translation Notes which will expand up to the 16****th**** and maybe to the 17****th**** chapter; there are over 20 steps in the Shinto/Buddhist Funeral rite and there are a **_**lot**_** of terms involved. I have omitted some terms and skipped some steps in order to be a little more concise; all steps of the rites will still be included and explained in the most concise manner for information sake. There is meaning behind every ritual and so I need it in order to develop the story and characters.**

**I am imbuing culture and religion into these chapters; writing all of these steps and the reasons behind them is my way of avoiding any misconceptions. This is my way of respecting a culture I am not born into. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tekken. I am simply researching and speculating for fun; I am also learning along the way and at the same time appreciate Japanese culture. I hope you readers are too. **

**Brace yourselves! A loooooooooooooooooooong chapter awaits!**

* * *

FACADES

It was already daybreak when the snow started falling again. Asuka was sitting beside the window, her arms wrapped around her knees and her forehead pressed against the cold pane; the temperature had made her eyelids heavy, yet she was unable to sleep. The grief was starting to manifest itself into every object in her room and it kept her awake simply thinking.

The color of the snow loomed a vision of a _kosode_* that must have already been garbed on Master Kazama… could the moisture on the cold glass antagonizing her hot breath be enough to revive Master Kazama or confirm his departure from the world during _matsugo no mizu_*? And the pillows…she wondered what kind of pillows were used for _makura naoishi no gi_*…was it the same like the ones on her bed? Were they soft? And where was north again?

The images raced through her head and when the luminous arms of the alarm clock struck six, Asuka got up from her seat and exited her bedroom; she couldn't bear another minute reliving those last moments of Master Kazama. She quietly went to her parent's bedroom to see whether her mother was still asleep. When Asuka creaked open the door a few inches she saw that the bed was empty. It looked like it was hardly slept on and it prompted her to proceed downstairs.

A large salt bowl was already at the _genkan_ and Asuka saw her mother walking towards the gate clutching a white-boarded paper; large characters of _kichū-fuda_* in black ink were written on it. Something furry suddenly brushed against her legs and she saw Hachimitsu apparently attracted to the pile of salt. The cat cautiously sniffed the fine grains before pawing it.

"Don't touch that," said Asuka, striding over and scooping Hachimitsu up in her arms; the moment she straightened up she saw Jin holding a white paper lantern.

"Excuse me," he said. He walked past her and hung the lantern on one of the beams.

"When did you and Mom start putting those around?" asked Asuka, gesturing at the lantern and salt bowl.

"A few moments ago," replied Jin.

"Didn't hear any of ya," she said blankly and she suddenly felt irritated that she was left out.

"Aunt thought that you were asleep."

"I wasn't." said Asuka and then she added in a stronger voice that enunciated her exasperation. "You and mom didn't even bother to go to my room and ask me if there was anything I could do. Jeez, just because you saw me mopin' around last night doesn't mean I can't do anything anymore!"

Jin looked at Asuka sideways; he still looked expressionless as ever yet she could tell that he was a little surprised of her outburst. Jin apparently thought that at this time Asuka would be more muted.

"Aunt said that you don't have to do everything on your own." He said very quietly.

The vexation disappeared the same way how it had surfaced only to be replaced by awkwardness. Last night's conversation felt quite surreal; Asuka had never imagined Jin would be cordial towards her and she scowled at him. She had grown accustomed that he would simply ignore her assertions and deem her as something repugnant or annoying. Then Asuka suddenly remembered that Jin had also lost a parent, but in the most abrupt and cruel manner left Asuka to feel something towards Jin.

That feeling was dissimilar to the one last night and she could not categorize it; whatever that feeling was, Asuka was certain it was neither pity nor apologetic. It was something else….Or maybe it was just the need for comfort and someone who understood. The longer Asuka was scowling at him, the more she realized that she could no longer meet Jin's eyes without that aura coaxing her to go nearer to him. Hachimitsu remained still as though he had detected a mouse; his ears were erect and his eyes probing, clearly attempting to read this newfound aura he had detected.

"_Ohayō_, Asuka-chan." came Asuka's mother's genteel voice. It snapped Asuka and even Hachimitsu out of that rather hypnotic state. Hachimitsu leapt from Asuka's arms and started rubbing himself against Asuka's mother's legs. "I haven't made breakfast yet so I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"It's alright, I can get it on my own," said Asuka quickly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well then can you get the things that we need while I'm out?" her mother requested. "I have to go to the temple and also get our _mofuku_*."

"I'll do it. Besides, it's too cold out and it's supposed to be my job."

"I know, but you have a much more important role just being here," said her mother thoughtfully. "You have to call the students so that they can all say good-bye."

The words caught Asuka off-guard and for a fraction of a second her eyes stung and her throat was tightening. She did not want to look at anybody; Asuka stared fixedly at the salt bowl and forced the tears back into their ducts. Her mother swept past them and took her coat from the peg.

"Asuka-chan?" Asuka's mother called quietly as she dons her coat.

Asuka drew herself up and spoke so lively that it didn't sound like her voice at all or even if the tone was appropriate for the circumstances at hand. "Alright. No problem. Piece o' cake."

"Well then, Jin"—Her mother inclined her head into a bow at Jin— "Asuka-chan… _Ittekimasu_…"

"_Itterasshai_!" called out Asuka after her mother with the same lively tone and waving energetically after her.

She watched her mother walked up to the gate, crossing the threshold and finally disappearing from view and Asuka was then left to examine her mother's footprints left on the snowy pathway. How her mother said that she had to call the students to bid their last farewells to Master Kazama was unpredicted; just mere days ago she was in a delirium in refusal to acknowledge his death. Now, however, she addressed it directly that it was now Asuka's turn for repudiation.

Asuka bent as low as possible, momentarily pressing her face against the sleeve of her sweater as she scooped Hachimitsu in her arms once again so that Jin would not be able to see the tears. Despite that he had already seen her cry, she now felt conscious of being seen weeping and she silently vowed to herself that being clingy and teary will never happen again.

"C'mon, let's get goin'. We've got loads of stuff to do." said Asuka briskly. She set Hachimitsu on the floor and marched away from Jin. Traditionally, the funeral arrangements are the responsibility of the eldest child and now she better live up to it.

The flap doors of the dojo's _kamidana_* were already closed and covered with white paper. _Kamidana-fuji_* was one of the things Asuka had done last night before retreating to her bedroom. Announcing through prayer to the spirits of their ancestors that Master Kazama had already passed away during _kiyu hokoku_* wasn't so dismal; she could not observe any reaction to the news. Asuka now wondered how she was going to tell everyone…to tell Master Kazama's death to someone with facial expressions and emotions….

She approached the sword rack. All the _bokken_* and_ shinai_* were covered with thin film of dust; it had been over a week since they were last used. She took down one of the mounted _bokken_, gripped it tightly and assumed a fighting stance, but Asuka felt no vitality in her grasp; she kept thinking how she will ever regain the mirth in fighting.

The person…the mentor …the one who gave her majority of her identity…her father …was gone forever and her happiness seemed to have vanished along with him…

_Dad_'_s gone_… thought Asuka, her arms and shoulders going limp and her grip slackened. _Mom's just trying to be strong like she always does, but I know she's messed up inside. _

Footsteps were within earshot and they were heading towards the dojo. Asuka immediately assumed rigidity in her stance and grip. She lunged and thrusts the _bokken_ into an invisible opponent with emphasized strength. The mounted mirrors on the wall revealed that Jin was standing at the dojo's entrance; at the corner of her eye, Asuka saw setting a salt bowl near the ingress.

_I'm not like other girls_, Asuka reminded herself as she slashed through the air, exhibiting how much power she can deliver in one blow. She was now wearing the helm as the new dojo master and she was supposed to show grit, not turn to the nearest male and let him handle the situation.

One final slash cut through the damp air and Asuka held her weapon still. _Moping around won't change anything. It's not going to bring Dad back. I ain't a kid anymore that needs to depend on Mom all the time. You'd better get a grip of yourself because someone has to run the dojo. _

Hachimitsu appeared, emitted a soft meow and rubbed himself against Asuka's legs which prompted her to stop her kata; she lowered the weapon and turned to Jin. Asuka knew that he was able to predict and read what she was feeling, but she didn't mention anything. She did not wish to discuss anything with Jin even though he knew exactly what she was going through at the moment. Asuka wanted to distance himself from him for that feeling of being drawn to him was implying that she was a weakling.

"It's getting a little musty in here," said Asuka, putting back the _bokken_ and wiping the remaining dust off with her sleeve. "I suppose we should clean up a bit even if we're gonna be staying in the funeral hall for the next few days."

Jin remained silent. Asuka did not expect a reply, but continued regardless, "I have to go look for a photograph of Dad for the altar. Could you keep Hachimitsu off those salt bowls? He'll be messing it up if you don't."

Talking in a business-like manner helped Asuka concealed her sorrow; she did not expect Jin to reply as she left the dojo. Asuka felt as though Jin detected that sense of obscure affinity too and had mistaken it for a reticent cry for help. She dashed upstairs to her parents' bedroom to avoid any more interaction with her cousin.

Asuka only entered her parents' bedroom on rare occasions and with no intention of rummaging through their personal belongings. Despite with the guiltless purpose of searching for articles strictly belonging to Master Kazama, Asuka was very careful not to pry in her mother's personal effects; she proceeded to look into the Master Kazama's closet.

Master Kazama's _tantō_* was carefully stowed away in the closet shelf. Asuka took it and unsheathed the blade. It was very sharp and not to mention very beautiful; Master Kazama once mentioned that it was an heirloom. Asuka turned it over and saw the Kazama family _kamon*_ was forged onto the blade near its hilt.

_I'm sure Dad's gonna need this_, Asuka thought.

She slid the _tantō_ back into its sheath and carefully placed it on the bed and resumed rummaging in the closet. Asuka removed some hanged clothes to make her search easier and, as she did so, noticed a chest at the bottom of the closet; she bent down, pulled it out and opened it. The chest's contents were comprised mainly of Master Kazama's old aikidogi and some hakama which were probably he had used in his younger years and a large yet immensely old photo album. Asuka took it out, sat down on the bed and flipped it open.

It contained numerous family pictures; some seemed to have been taken not so long ago for they still retained their vibrancy while some were browned and faded with age. Most of them were kept in envelopes for there was no more space to accommodate them. Asuka never saw this before and she spared a couple of minutes scanning through its pages, scrutinizing every face in the pictures.

She then came across her parents' wedding picture. There was Master Kazama standing beside her mother, both beaming at the camera and faces alight with happiness. The people who surrounded them were presumably friends and relatives. Asuka turned to the next page and saw the picture that also depicted the same ceremony, but this time only a woman was standing beside Master Kazama.

Asuka turned another page; it was a different picture where Master Kazama and the woman were looking over their shoulder, giving an impression that it was a moment captured out of the blue. She flicked through more pages only to see the same woman with her father. They seem to do everything together: eating watermelons, watching fireworks, drinking tea and walking up on the stone steps towards a temple…she was everywhere. Asuka flicked through the album, to the very back and saw a portrait of that woman.

The woman had bright brown eyes, short raven hair and fringes that were rather identical to Master Kazama. The more Asuka stared at the woman, the more she came to a realization that she had seen her somewhere…

Asuka slammed the album shut and placed it beside her; she reminded herself that she would need to get things ready before her mother comes back. She then resumed her foray and that was when she noticed something odd.

At the bottom of the chest there was a box and the way how it was concealed gave a foreboding intuit. The box did not look old or dog-eared like the rest of the contest; it looked new. The image of the box piqued her curiosity. Asuka picked it up and opened it.

It was full of plastic bottles. Asuka picked one, turned it over in her hand and read the labels; they were medicines and when she saw the dates on the receipts, she picked up the box and immediately left the room with a terrible feeling of dread. She found Jin coaxing Hachimitsu away from the salt bowl from the dojo's ingress.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jin when he saw Asuka's ashen face.

"Jin…" started Asuka breathlessly. "Did Dad ever tell you that three years ago he got beaten up so badly he had to be sent to the hospital?"

"He did," Jin admitted.

"He didn't mention anything about being sick and all?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Did you really believe that he would've gotten beaten up so easily?" she pressed, desperate for anything that Master Kazama might have confined something to Jin.

"He's always been telling me that he's getting old, that was it," he answered.

Asuka presented Jin the box. She pointed out the dates to when they were purchased and explained how they were surreptitiously kept at the bottom of a chest that was opened exclusively by Master Kazama.

"Dad's been…Dad's been sick for quite some time…and he didn't tell anybody…" concluded Asuka in a hollow voice. She turned over a bottle in her hand with a receipt wrapped around it. "Why..?"

Jin paused before giving his reply. "I'm afraid we'll never know."

Why hadn't she had noticed Master Kazama was already sick? As a matter of fact, why hadn't Master Kazama told Asuka or her mother anything at all? When she had always pried into other people's business, she could not even pry what was really going on with her father. Master Kazama has hidden his pains and ailments behind his bright smile…

Asuka suddenly felt cold; she felt cheated by what Master Kazama had done. Grief was steadily sinking while anger was gaining buoyancy.

"Uncle must have had his reasons not to tell you." Jin spoke calmly, noticing the troubled look on her face.

"Then what do you suppose is the reason why he didn't tell anybody?" demanded Asuka.

"Maybe he—"

"It's just a bunch of maybes," she interrupted, throwing the bottle back in the box. "I want to know exactly why Dad was keeping things from me and Mom. Why hadn't he told anybody? We could've done something."

Sorrow and despair fought anger and regret. The turbidity of the mix of emotions rendered Asuka speechless; she paced the entrance, massaging her knuckles and breathing as though she had just sparred. Jin watched her without uttering a single word, but despite his composure, Asuka felt that he was trying to look for reasons to comfort her.

"Maybe it was to protect you." He finally said.

Again, a 'maybe'. Asuka's grief amalgamates with her frustration.

"PROTECT ME? FROM WHAT, EXACLTY?!" she bellowed, flinging her arms over her head, hardly knowing whether she was trying to inanely restrain her anger or protect herself from the weight of her own distress. "IF DAD HAD JUST TOLD ME WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON WITH HIM, MOM AND I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING! ANYTHING! WHAT WAS SO BAD KNOWING HE WAS SICK? IF HE HAD JUST TOLD US SOONER, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! HE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED! HE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT MOM MESSED UP! HE WOULDN'T—DAD WOULDN'T—HE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT _ME_!"

Asuka stopped abruptly; she realized how she struggled articulating the last sentence. All the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it, momentarily forgetting who her audience was. Asuka was already used to Jin's impassiveness, but she detected that reservoir of emotions stirring within him. She wanted to shout more, to verbalize what she felt, but she could no longer do so; her voice cracked from the strain after shouting for the first time in weeks.

"I don't know how to tell this to Mom…I don't know what she'll do when she finds out…" said Asuka, her voice slightly trembling. Her mother's breakdown worried her of the outcome of this newfound information; watching her mother articulating in thin air to her dead father was unbearably painful.

"What you are worrying about now could be the reason why Uncle Junichiro never told any of you."

Jin's statement took Asuka aback; she opened her mouth furiously, but couldn't find any rebuttal of that statement. Asuka's shoulder's slumped, scowled and dropped her gaze to the medicine bottle. He continued.

"There is a choice of doing what is right and what is easy. It's easy to simply tell, that you are basing it on pure intentions, but you have to consider whether it is right to do so."

"I don't want to hide things from Mom," stated Asuka bluntly.

"I know that your intentions are not to cause more distress, but you have to think more of the consequences," said Jin gently. "Now is not the time. You can tell Aunt Chieko when the right time comes."

She raised her head looked into his eyes. Asuka then realized who that woman in those photographs was. Jin had her eyes.

"When do you think is the right time?"

"I can't answer that. It's only you who can decide when it would be right to do so."

He always spoke gently and it might have been his peacefulness that soothed her distress, grief and anger. It was like a balm to the unseen wounds; that feeling being drawn close rose within and she simply wanted to lean against him and—

There was a loud clang, a ceramic rim dancing around in circles against wood and finally settling down with a final clangor; Hachimitsu had toppled the salt bowl over and salt grains were strewn across the floor. The sound brought back Asuka's cognition.

"I said don't touch that!"

* * *

It was already noon when Asuka stood in front of the gate already donned in her _mofuku_; the students gaped at her the moment they saw her. With the lanterns and notice, she did not need to say any more words to convey what had happened to Master Kazama; Asuka simply told them when they could pay their last respects to the late dojo master and the address of the venue. The students left without another word, grief-stricken at the news.

Akemi arrived a little later than the students; she was quite shocked at the news and offered her condolences. Asuka gave the address and when Akemi can visit.

"I'll bring my old man too. My dad liked your dad; he actually wanted to visit your old man back then, but he just didn't find the time to do it. Today he was hopeful that he could talk to your dad again."

"Really? I didn't know; my dad didn't say anything." remarked Asuka with a feigned pleasantly surprised tone. She wondered if there were more secrets Master Kazama kept from her.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's out again; she went back to the temple to set the date so that it won't fall on a _tomobiki_*."

"I see. Well...later," Akemi turned and walked out of the gate; she pulled out her cellphone, flipped it open and started texting, possibly informing her own father of the news.

It had been over a week since she last saw Akemi, but their conversation had lasted only for a few seconds and once again, there was something that Asuka didn't know about Master Kazama. She stayed in the snow for a few more minutes wishing for her mother to be with her as she retold Master Kazama's passing; the cold was starting to nip her nose and cheeks and she walked back to the house. Even from the _genkan_ Hachimitsu's yowl could be heard all the way from the living room.

"I'm really sorry, but until you lay off the salt bowls, I can't let ya out," she said, kneeling down, pushing her duffel bag aside and peeking through the cover. "And anyway I'm going to bring you to the hall later, so you better behave now. If you don't behave now you'll be alone for tonight…and that means no food and no belly rubs."

Hachimitsu stopped yowling; Asuka straightened up. Jin was in the threshold of the living room and his eyes moved from the carrying basket to the duffel bag.

"Are cats allowed in funeral halls?" she inquired at Jin.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know what to supposedly bring."

"You've never been to a funeral before?" asked Asuka in disbelief. "I thought, you know…with your mom and all."

Jin shifted his gaze away from her. His reply was quite constricted. "There was nothing left of her for me to hold a service for."

"Sorry," said Asuka quickly, "I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was—" She couldn't continue, remembering how his mother suffered an unjust demise.

"No, it's alright," He said, shaking his head. Asuka noticed that Jin had obviously had no intentions of going with her to the funeral hall.

"Uhm…aren't you coming along?"

"I don't think it's wise for me to be there," Jin commented sincerely. "I don't want to dishonor Uncle's wake with any unnecessary commotion."

Jin's eyes were slightly downcast as though disappointed that he wouldn't once again able to see off a kin. His eyes rekindled the woman in the photographs Asuka saw earlier. She remembered that her name was Jun; Master Kazama had mentioned her before and Asuka had vague memories of some relatives dropping by and staying over in her younger years. Admittedly, even back then she was only acquainted with the relatives from her mother's side who reside in Yamagata.

Maybe…through Jin's eyes her Aunt Jun will see that she'll soon be seeing her sibling again…they would finally see one another again, chat, catch up on how one had lived…Probably her Aunt Jun would both be saddened and happy to finally see her sibling in the World of the Dead…

"I think you should come…" started Asuka slowly. "Dad would like you to be there and besides, it's not like the neighbors are always there; it's just you, me, Hachimitsu and Mom in the important events."

Jin shifted his gaze onto her; he seemed to be thinking it over.

"Thank you for considering." He finally answered.

* * *

"Why on earth did you bring Hachimitsu for?" her mother demanded. "You know that you can always go back early tomorrow to feed him."

"I can't leave him all alone in the house," answered Asuka indignantly. She set the carrying basket down, hitched open the lock and Hachimitsu darted out. The cat jumped onto one of the seats and purred audibly at Asuka's mother.

Her mother sighed in resignation. "Fine, but make sure Hachimitsu doesn't cause any trouble."

The hall was finally set up; there were already offerings at the _saidan_*, lanterns aglow and the flowers arranged in wreaths that enclosed Master Kazama's portrait. A handful of people from the _kumiai_* were present and they were already donned in black dresses and suits. Despite all that black attire, it was only Asuka and her mother whose relationship was discernible due to their _mofuku_. When the _kannushi_* waved around the _harai-gushi_*, it immediately gave a solemn atmosphere and it was so powerful that even when Hachimitsu's wide eyes followed the paper streamers in avid interest, he remained glued to his seat.

After the rites of purification, Asuka and her mother bowed at the priest and the members of the neighborhood association. Facing the altar once again, Asuka took out Master Kazama's _tantō _from her obi.

"What's that?" her mother inquired.

"Dad's knife," replied Asuka, presenting the blade at eye level. Her mother tilted her head to scrutinize the blade before a memory dawned onto her.

"Ah, yes…" said her mother. "Your father once said that you should keep it. It's yours now."

"But what's Dad going to use?"

"It's an heirloom, Asuka-chan, and besides the funeral director had provided him with one," replied her mother, smiling. She placed her hands over Asuka's and pressed them against the blade, against her chest.

The first night of _tsuya sai_* would only be exclusive to family members hence the empty space echoed every movement made. Asuka saw Master Kazama's coffin up at the front; she had not seen her father since she had left the hospital and now she wondered how he looks like now. Asuka walked up the aisle and looked down at the open casket.

Master Kazama's head was still wrapped in bandages as the result of the brain surgery he had undergone prior to his death. His _kosode_ was crossed over in the opposite way how it was usually worn in observance to _sakasagoto_*. His stiff hands nestled on his chest and a white _juzu_* encircled his entwined fingers; his _shinishozoku_* truly made him look like a pilgrim depicted in history textbooks. The _nōkansha_* or hospital staff had done a good job in dressing Master Kazama up that he really looked like he was just sleeping; back then he seemed to be in immense reticent distress.

_Saw your medicine bottles today. What else did you hide, Dad? _Asuka thought bitterly. _You always looked happy as if nothing's wrong and right now you don't look bothered that you'll be leaving me and Mom. _

Prayers were recited, elegies sung and _tamagushi_* was offered; though how to offer the sacred item was hard to grasp, Asuka's mother handled it without difficulty. When it was Asuka's turn, she nearly dropped the offering, but at least maintained her aplomb for the entire duration of the ritual. After a few more purification rites, the _kannushi_ bowed, and Asuka and her mother followed; the priest then left the hall silently followed by the _kumiai_. She then looked at her mother and noticed that she determinedly kept her gaze away from the _saidan_.

"You look tired, Mom," commented Asuka thoughtfully.

Her mother closed her eyes, opened them once again and smiled at Asuka.

"I woke up very early and I was walking around the entire day. I suppose I should take a nap before the vigil."

Asuka grinned. "I think it's better if ya sleep. It's not good to skip on your beauty sleep, ya know."

Her mother gave a small laugh and agreed to her suggestion. Once her mother retreated to the spare room of the hall, the emptiness that resonated across the silent hall whispered the grief into Asuka like seeping torment so powerful that it somewhat made her skin crawl. She spared a few moments beside Master Kazama's casket before taking her seat at the front. After an hour, Asuka crept to the room, opened the door and saw her mother sitting on the couch with her eyes closed.

It wouldn't be prudent to wake her mother up for the intention of accompanying Asuka during the vigil. Though Asuka wondered how her mother could have slept in that posture when she had once commented that she could never sleep sitting up. The first night of _tsuya sai_ wasn't only about vigil, but for the family to talk about the future the deceased would want for them. It seems that talking about what Master Kazama would want was a matter that Asuka's mother would avoid if it can be helped.

_Maybe Mom_'_s really tired,_ thought Asuka, observing her mother's features.

Her mother indeed looked tired and it had been a long day after all. Asuka entered the room, pulled a blanket from the bed and threw it over her mother's form. The light from the hallway illuminated her mother's face; even with all the stress she had gone through lately, Asuka could still see the radiance she sported in the wedding picture taken more than twenty years ago. But the wrinkles…the slumped shoulders…the strands of white hair mingling with the brown ones…

_She's getting old too_…

Asuka then exited the room; she determinedly kept her back as she crossed the room for she thought she sensed her mother opening her eyes. She closed the door behind her silently and went back to the hall. Hachimitsu remained in his seat ever since the priest left. He shifted his position, stretched and purred as Asuka sat down beside him.

"Thanks for keeping me company, sweetie," said Asuka, smiling at Hachimitsu.

The main doors of the hall slid open and someone walked inside. Hachimitsu raised his head, turned towards the doors and meowed loudly. Asuka turned around in her seat and saw Jin striding towards the front. He was no longer donned in his purple jacket; he was all clad in black, even the suit underneath his jacket.

"Aunt bought them for me," said Jin, noticing Asuka's look. "She said that I need more clothes."

"I see."

"She's been very kind to me," he added.

Asuka could only silently nod as a reply. Jin sat down beside her. Hachimitsu stretched, purred and strode over to Jin. He circled several times on Jin's lap before curling up like a large furry tabby rug.

Despite that it was the only two of them during the vigil, Asuka and Jin hadn't exchanged any words or even glances at one another; their focus were solely at the _saidan_. They haven't even touched the food and beverages reserved for keeping the watchers awake. Hachimitsu seems to be the only one who had the energy to move about; he would occasionally stretch and groom himself and he got up and stretched once again, but this time he burrowed himself into Jin's jacket.

_At least someone's enjoying himself_, thought Asuka, as she watched Hachimitsu poking his head out. "He's treating you as his sleeping basket,"

"I don't mind," replied Jin.

Hachimitsu started to entwine his paws on the strings of Jin's jacket; the cat gnawed the end of the string, pulling and fraying it.

"Hey, stop that," said Asuka.

When Asuka was disentangling Hachimitsu's claws off, her hand accidentally brushed against Jin's. The moment it did, that feeling of being drawn was rekindled, but it didn't feel odd or anything unwelcoming; it was rather warm and from her fingertips it spread throughout her body. She couldn't explain what it was, but it felt like some sort of electrical current charging her body and its magnetic field was pulling her towards him.

Jin must have felt it too. When Asuka felt that strange sensation, her head snapped up and their eyes met for a whole second; they remained immobile, trying to comprehend that event. She realized that she was so close to him and immediately dropped her gaze to Hachimitsu.

It gave all the more reason for the both of them to stay silent until dawn.

* * *

The number of guests increased as it progressed later in the second day of_ tsuya sai_; even the coldness of the weather didn't deter anybody to pay their last respects to the late elder Kazama. The students came, the neighbors, even some of Asuka's old classmates who she had invited to their household years ago and, surprisingly, some delinquents that Asuka had roughhoused before. Their appearance had always irked Asuka, but for now, she was grateful that they came in the most prudish manner and even bowed at her mother politely.

Akemi arrived early in the evening with her father; they wore matching black suits. Asuka gave a small cry of surprise when she saw Akemi.

Asuka noticed that Akemi had removed most of her piercings on her face, but the ones on her ears seemed to sport the same amount since the last time Asuka had seen her. The dyed braids were gone leaving her hair in a jet-black shade and tied back in a high ponytail; she looked a cleaner now unlike the image Asuka had grown accustomed to when they were still attending cram school. This was probably her way of sobering her appearance for Master Kazama's wake.

"It's finally good to meet you, Asuka-kun," said Akemi's father, bowing.

Asuka returned the bow. "Thank you for coming, _bengoshi_ Sawatari."

Akemi and her father bowed politely at Asuka and her mother before handing the _koden_* to Asuka and she was surprised at how thick and heavy it was in her hand; she had grown accustomed to the _koden_ that were light. Asuka opened a tiny slit, peeked inside and saw how many notes there were in the envelope. Her attention snapped to Akemi who had her arms akimbo.

"This is way too much," whispered Asuka.

"Take it or I'm throwing it outside the gutter," responded Akemi in a low voice.

"Did you do something illegal to get this amount of cash?"

Akemi scowled and jerked her head at her father who was now exchanging bows and offering his condolences to Asuka's mother. "Blame that bloke over there. It's _his _idea to give that much and he doesn't mind burning _his _money like there's no tomorrow."

After the _senrei sai_* the lights were switched back on, and during _settai_* Asuka personally handed Akemi's bento and they went at the back of the hall where they could talk without too much interruption and while everyone was distracted by the food. Asuka didn't waste time in retelling how Master Kazama passed away, but she avoided the topic that he had been sick for years and hid it from Asuka and her mother. This information seemed to be so delicate; even Asuka's mother wasn't aware of this.

"Everything's cool though," said Asuka, brushing off the concern. "My mom and I are doing fine."

"Are you really sure about that?" asked Akemi, completely undeterred by Asuka's collected expression; she was narrowing her eyes at her, scrutinizing.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"You're not a good liar."

"Huh?"

"I'm only telling you that you don't have to go lying at my face saying that you can all handle this on your own," said Akemi, folding her arms. "If you think you can't do it all on your own, then feel free to ask for help."

"What are you talking about?" said Asuka sharply.

"I lost my mom so suddenly. I know what it feels like when you see your remaining parent all broken"—Asuka shifted uncomfortably; the image of her own mother articulating and gesticulating in thin air surfaced in her memory—"and seem like a spineless bum."

Akemi took a deep breath before speaking again. "I already knew my dad was a workaholic, but when my mom died it got worse; he wouldn't be home for days. Before I knew it he was drowning himself with alcohol. He overlooked me and I was cleaning up after him. I hated him at some points. I thought I wasn't a reason for him to keep on living…it was like he wasn't thinking that he wasn't the only one who lost somebody very important. It was like he was gone already."

Akemi paused again and she shifted her gaze at Asuka's mother who was at the front row, speaking in low voices with some of the neighbors. "She's human too. She might've just masked how she can handle this loss. She might not even be as strong as she seems to be and when the time comes that she's beginning to show her shortcomings, you have to see past them. But when the time comes that she's making up for it, give her that chance."

Asuka returned her gaze to her mother and Akemi spoke again, "Always remember that when someone is offering you to be happy or to comfort you, you should take it. You have every right to."

The _kannushi_ finally left followed by the guests. One by one, Asuka and some members of the _kumiai_ bowed at them as they left. Master Kazama's students were one of those who were the last to leave and when they finally got the chance to be curtsied by Asuka, she noticed that they were all taking quick glances or peering at her face as though searching for something.

"What?" she said loudly, finally annoyed. "What the hell is everybody staring at? Is there something on my face?"

Satoru blushed and mumbled, "We're just worried about you, sensei…"

"We thought you've been crying," piped a small girl. The rest of the students shifted uncomfortably and averted her gaze.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Now get going before your parents get mad at me for holding you back this late!"

The students bowed, left and she turned her attention to the last guest.

"Hibiya-baasan, thank you for coming." said Asuka, bowing at the elderly woman to which she returned.

Hibiya-baasan peered into Asuka's face thoughtfully before looking over at Asuka's mother. "You've grown so much since last I saw you up close. You've gotten even prettier than your mother."

Asuka smiled sheepishly. "No, not at all."

The old lady looked at Asuka's mother sadly. "All married couples are separated by death, but it's tough being the one left behind," she returned her attention to Asuka and smiled. "Not everyone will understand how one feels...you take care of your mother now, alright?"

"'Course I will."

"You're always the strong one," said the old lady benignly. Asuka tipped her head in a bow once more before Hibiya-baasan left.

Beyond the tinted glass doors, the last of the guests were preparing to depart and Asuka saw Akemi and her father donning their jackets with cigarettes protruding from their lips; she saw Akemi flicking a lighter and lighting her father's cigarette before hers. Akemi clung on her father's sleeve as they turned and walked away. Asuka couldn't help but smirk at the sight of it. Akemi looked like an overgrown kindergarten. However, as she looked on, she realized that it had been years since she had clung on Master Kazama's sleeve.

When Asuka watched them walking away, she saw Akemi's lips form the word 'Dad'….

Asuka turned her attention to the _saidan_; the _ihai_* on the altar was now engraved with a different name. The priest had finally inscribed Master Kazama a _kamiyo_*. He was no longer 'Junichiro' or '_shishō_' or 'Dad'…

Right now even if she would utter either of those names in a form of address to Master Kazama's soul, he would never turn back. Tomorrow afternoon would be the cremation and he was already ready for the journey to the other world wherein Asuka could never make him turn at the sound of his name so she can cling on his sleeve…

* * *

They were already in the crematorium and as the minutes progress, Asuka could feel her heart beating like a drum as she and her mother and Jin waited. They were going to perform _kotsuage_* soon.

After almost two hours, the steel tray slid towards them. The remains were still smoking; clumps of ashes and several charred bones were all that was left of Kazama Junichiro. It was quite unbelievable that these ones moved, trained and spoke to Asuka once…

They had only picked two bones together when Asuka's mother suddenly dropped the large chopsticks and strode out of the room without another word; Asuka raised her head and she saw her mother closing her eyes and facing the opposite direction, where she wouldn't be able to see what remained of her husband.

Her mother left her all alone again. She should be with Asuka now. But this was no longer the first time…

Her mother had abandoned her and instead sheltered herself in hallucinations as she conjured a fantasy wherein her Master Kazama was still alive. Her mother had abandoned her at the time when the doctors switched off Master Kazama's respirator. Her mother abandoned her when she was going to tell her students that their master had passed away. Her mother abandoned her when she should have been there during the vigil so that evil spirits won't snatch his soul away. Her mother abandoned her now when she had to pick his remains.

She should have been there facing reality with Asuka and accept the truth. She should have been there to see her husband alive for the very last time. She should have been there with Asuka standing at the gate delivering the news. She should have been there keeping her husband company in the first night of the wake. She should be here with Asuka now.

_She's human too. She might've just masked how she can handle this loss. She might not even be as strong as she seems to be and when the time comes that she's beginning to show her shortcomings, you have to see past them._

Asuka's grip on her chopsticks slackened and prompted the memories wherein her mother had mollycoddled her and all those times when Asuka refused all of her help; it served as a palliative on the anger induced by her desertion. However, the fact remained that it was all in the past and Asuka's defense of not wanting to think ill of her mother ignited a battle within. Even dislike was such a powerful emotion to feel towards that frail and gentle woman.

But right now, Asuka faced a task wherein she has to ensure Master Kazama's proper rebirth to the World of the Dead alone…

Jin moved closer to her; she momentarily forgot about him.

Asuka looked at him for a moment before dropping her gaze back onto the remains and spoke tonelessly, "Let's get going."

Jin nodded once and they commenced the ceremony. The smoke stung and the smell was awful, but Asuka remained impassive as they gently shifted through the ashes, picked bone by bone and placed each piece carefully into the urn. They didn't exchange any form of communication, but they worked in coordination nonetheless that they were almost done.

"There's still the head," said Asuka shortly after a few moments.

"Yes,"

The distinguishable triangular Adam's apple was finally picked; they carefully held it with their chopsticks and placed it inside the urn. A few more skull fragments were distinguishable amongst the ashes and they picked each with controlled speed to conclude the ceremony. Asuka could already feel her hands shaking as she shifted through the last discernible bones of Master Kazama.

They were finally done and the overseer swept the ashes in a pan and placed them carefully in a separate urn; both containers were then wrapped in white cloth separately. The _kannushi_ present took the urn that contained the bones while Asuka took the one that contained the ashes. _B__unkotsū_* officially signaled the completion of _kotsuage_.

Asuka exited the chamber and searched for her mother while holding the urn in her arms with utmost reverence. She found her mother standing in the corridor; she had her eyes closed and her hand was over her heart.

"Mom," she called, her voice resonating in the corridor; her mother raised her head and looked at her. "It's all over."

Try as she might, Asuka could no longer give a comforting smile to her mother.

* * *

Asuka kept her distance from her mother as they returned home and during _kika sai_* when they expressed their gratitude to the _kumiai_ and several neighbors for their help. Asuka left her mother's side and went straight to the dojo. Thankfully no one was there; she finally gained privacy. Slowly, Asuka succumbed to the thoughts and the events that had occurred.

Master Kazama's grave clothes…his bones…his ashes…the urns…his medicine bottles…her mother's recent reclusive behavior…the students…Akemi and her father…

It seemed impossible that a few weeks ago, Asuka had just spoken to Master Kazama about strawberry cakes and entrance exams.

Asuka thought she should've ransacked Master Kazama's belongings years ago and drag him to the hospital for treatment. The guilt inside swelled as she remembered her mother is still oblivious to the fact that Master Kazama's death could have been prevented and the resentment she felt toward her mother right now was fighting with compunction. Asuka wanted to yell out the emotions that plagued her, but she was unable to do so. Pressure was suddenly building up behind her eyes and with every air she took in her esophagus tightened; it was as though there were invisible bands around her chest.

All the physical and emotional stress she had undergone in days finally burst out of her. She was at her limit. She was hyperventilating.

Asuka's mind fumbles to shout out for oxygen and help, but instead she willed herself to bit into the sleeve of her _mofuku_ in order to muffle any sounds; her mother might hear her and Asuka didn't want to let her see that.

_I'm not weak! I don't need _her _help! _She felt lightheaded, her heart pounding wildly and her extremities numbing. Asuka couldn't breathe, her vision was suddenly changing; despite the darkness of the dojo, she knew that her peripheral vision became severely limited and the objects directly in line with the eyes can be seen.

_Damn it_! Asuka fell forward and she threw her hands in front of her in order to avoid colliding with the wooden floor. However, the awaited impact never came for someone caught her just seconds before she was going to hit the floor.

Jin grabbed her wrist in time and pulled her close to him. Instinctively, Asuka tried to push him away and snatch herself away from him, but he held on to her. The tightening sensation was so unbearable that she thought her insides were already burning from the pain of being depraved of oxygen.

The moment Asuka clung onto Jin she felt that affinity surge within. It was so strong that the tightening bands around her chest loosened; the burning sensation ceased and Asuka could breathe again. She rested her head on his shoulder and slowed down her breathing.

_What the hell was that? What the hell did he do? _

Jin never spoke much, but Asuka could hear what his actions had been telling her for the past days when she thought she was alone. Despite not actually verbalizing those words, she could perceive it without actually hearing it. Usually, she could hear her mother's voice saying those words, but Asuka heard those words in Jin's quiet deep voice regardless of his taciturnity.

_It's alright. I'm here_.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I made two cover arts, actually. I decided for the second one since it's a scene I randomly picked in the chapter. I'll post the both of them in my dA and Pixiv. _

_My readers, do you favor the idea that I make a cover art for every future chapter I publish? If so, then expect the updates to come more slowly than what you are experiencing now. On the art: for my standards, it's not exactly the best (proportioned sucked, I know) and I find Jin difficult to draw, but I exerted the capacity of my skill and not to mention I unintentionally sacrificed a good grade in one of my subjects for I was concentrating on the drawing and halfway through, I had to listen to the doctor (I just needed one more point! Damn it!). I drew these a couple of months ago on a sketchpad; I have no time to practice on my tablet, but hopefully when by the end of May, I can squeeze in time to do so. Practice makes perfect, after all. _

_Calling out to those proficient artists who are reading this fic, make a good Jisuka. :D_

_With all the terms and rituals involved, now every one of you have a fair idea how Obsessive-Compulsive and a freak to details I am. (*insert insane laugh*)_

_*Ahem*_

_Without _**Hanamuguri's** _help I wouldn't be able to write this chapter as it is now. I'll never stop repeating my thank you's to you, _**Hana-san**_! Thank you so much for bearing with me even when it's already three in the morning, even when you have to walk your dog, even when it disturbs you that I'm drinking so much coffee that it's already unhealthy, even when I'm repeating the same questions over just to get it all right and even when you have to cook your dinner. I know that the topic of funeral is taboo and avoided in your culture and yet you still stuck and answered all of my questions. Thank you. Thank you so much! I learned a lot from you! _

_Once again, don't expect me to update quickly and produce fan arts, but thank you for sticking with me for two years, to those who have just recently favorited/followed this story, I hope you enjoy your stay and I hope you still have the energy to leave a review for every chapter published. _

**Author's Speculations:**

_The Kazama family's religion seems to be hinted throughout the game: Jun's stage in TTT2 has an intonation of Buddhism; there are lotuses in Jun's stage and one of three meanings of the lotus in Buddhism is purification or purity. _**Hanamuguri**_ told me that Asuka's and Jin (Devil Jin's) movesets in original Japanese texts give hints of their religion as well._

_Here are some examples: _

Asuka's movesets:

-_Iwato_ (u/f+3) _is the cave wherein the Shinto's principal deity and the Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu hid_.

-_Amano-uzume_ (_in the English version this is called_ 'Spinning Jump Kick'; f, f, f+3) _is the goddess who stripped off her clothes for entertainment in order to lure Amaterasu out of _Iwato_ and bring light back to the world_.

-_Hibokono kagami __or __hikaneno kagami_ (f,F+2+1) _is the mirror hung on a _sakaki_ tree outside _Iwato _in order to lure out Amaterasu; this is one of the treasures passed into the possession of the Imperial House of Japan. _

Devil Jin's movesets:

-_Rikudou_ (b+1+2; _in English this is translated to_ 'Infinite Power') _is_ _the name of Hell in Buddhism; there are six levels._

-_Nehan_ (1+2 during Fly; _in the English version this is named_ 'Infernal Destruction') _is the Death of Buddha._

-_Amara_ (3 during Fly)_ one of the concepts of Buddhism; if I'm correct this is a city in the time of Siddbatha Buddha. I'm not so sure about this fact, but it is connected to Buddhism. _

_It is common that a religion's philosophies can influence the style of a martial art. It seems that Asuka is Shinto while Jin is Buddhist. _

_It should also be taken note in Tekken 6 that Jin and Asuka's family ties are mentioned yet __not__ specified. In Scenario Campaign when you use Jin in Asuka's stage, Alisa mentioned _"a relative"_, not exactly giving further details; the instance is also similar to Asuka's storyline prelude. Harada also had not mentioned to what degree their blood relation is. Judging by Jun's profile back in Tekken 2, it is assumed that she is the only child; it is highly plausible that the Jin and Asuka aren't closely related or that Asuka might be from the 'off-branch' of the family or vice versa. In the 'semi-official' Tekken manga, Asuka's father mentioned that she should act politely around the Jin and Jun as they are the 'head family'. _

_However, all of this is done purely on speculation. As I have mentioned that I am merely researching and speculating for fun and enjoyment…it seems like the way of thinking I am immersed in school is starting to rub myself on a daily basis. I would just like to share my thoughts and deductions. _

_This is a fan fic anyway, so don't take it seriously; I hope you enjoyed this information and deductions as you have this chapter. :D_

**Additional Info: **

_Japan is a secular nation despite their adherence to traditions and philosophies. _

_Shinto is the indigenous religion of Japan while Buddhism arrived through political delegation from Korea at around 538 C.E. The word Shinto, which literally means 'the way of the _Kami_' (_Kami _means 'mystical', 'superior', or 'divine', generally sacred or diving power, specifically the various gods or deities; commonly translated as 'god'), came into use in order to differentiate indigenous Japanese beliefs from Buddhism. Shinto has no founder, no official scriptures in the strict sense and no fixed dogmas, but it has preserved its guiding beliefs throughout the ages. Shintoism consists of the traditional Japanese religious practices as well as the beliefs and life attitudes that are in accord with these practices. Shinto is more readily observed in the social life of the Japanese people and in their personal motivations than in a pattern of formal belief or philosophy. It remains closely connected with the Japanese value system and the Japanese people's ways of thinking and acting. _

_There is a saying in Japan that goes _'Born as Shintos, Die as Buddhists'_; the reason behind this is that Shinto funeral rites bend more towards Buddhism since the Shinto view death as an abomination and impurity hence they have no rituals for it. Due to this concept of impurity, funerals are held in funeral halls instead. Shinto temples should never be desecrated by death, while dojos are a sacred place to martial art practitioners so holding a service there is completely unacceptable. Most of the rites are more strictly implemented in the rural areas, but those who live in the cities leave some rituals to the hospital staff. _

_Shintoism may be simple in nature, but it is extremely complex in terms of ceremonies; rites are lengthy, complicated and mostly focus on purification. The customs leave no room for personalization; everything has to be done in a certain way at the right time, hence there is no leeway or deviation from the rituals. The Shinto offer food and pray to their ancestors at least once a day so it is very hard to forget about them. It should also be noted that their anniversaries are held on the first, third, seventh, 13__th__ and 33__rd__ years following someone's death; the status of the deceased will now be an ancestor or a _Kami_ and hence they are worshipped. Among all other customs, four make up the core funeral rituals namely _Kichū-fuda, Koden, Kotsuage and Bunkotsū.

_The use for salt is to ward off evil spirits and also cleanse the living from the impurities of death. _

**Translation Notes: **

_*_Kichū-fuda – _literally translates to _'mourning' or 'Period of Mourning'. _White lanterns and salt bowls are placed around the house of the deceased and a whiteboard paper with the characters of _Kichū-fuda_ is placed thereon outside the house or _genkan_; this is an effective way to notify neighbors of bereavement_. _This is the period of intense mourning and it only lasts for one day. _

*Kosode – _a cotton undergarment and the word literally means '_short sleeve_'. This is smaller than the modern kimono. In modern times the deceased is usually dressed up in a suit, but there are some families who opt for traditional ones._

*Mofuku _– a traditional mourning kimono that is plain black silk and five _kamon _over white undergarments and white _tabi _(socks). _Mofuku_ items are reserved in Japan for funeral use only. This type of kimono should not be worn for anything else._

_A full _mofuku _ensemble is reserved only for family members who were close to the deceased; the mother, wife, daughter and sisters of the deceased may wear the kimono, obi and accessories. As the relation gets further away, the less _mofuku _is worn. Wearing more _mofuku_ than would normally be expected may give the wrong idea. It would be odd to find a woman outside the family (a neighbor, for example) to wear a _mofuku _for it would give an impression that she was a mistress or had a long-standing affair with the deceased._

_*_Kamidana – _altar of the Shinto which can also be found in traditional martial arts dojos. This is different to the altar for the deceased, but yet it is placed with offerings after the funerals. The Shinto has many gods and so this altar is not specific to a _Kami_ it dedicates to, but this is a place for putting offerings daily. _

_The _kamidana _is situated above and never positioned on the ground or at even eye level. The altar should not also be situated over an entrance; it should be in an area where people cannot walk beneath it. These rules are followed by households and martial arts dojos. When an _ofuda _(a type of lucky charm) is enshrined in the _kamidana_, after removing the pouch it's customary to leave an offering an offering of water, liquor and food in front of the altar which should be changed regularly. _

*Kamidana-fuji – _the flap doors of the _kamidana _are closed and covered with white paper in order to keep out the impure spirits of death. _

*Bokken – (Bok(u) = 'wood' _and_ ken = 'sword'; _may also be called _Bokutō) a_ wooden sword used for training and it is strongly associated with _kendo_, but it is also used in other traditional Japanese martial arts. It is shaped like a katana, but sometimes it can take shape that of a _tantō _or _wakizashi. _This should not be confused with _shinai_._

*Shinai – _like the _bokken, _this is a weapon popularly known for its use during practice and competition in_ kendo_ and other traditional Japanese martial arts as well. This is more flexible than the _bokken_ for it is made up of flexible bamboo slats and so considered to be safer to use. _

*Tantō _– lit. _'short sword'. _A traditional tactical knife. __Some martial arts that use the _tantō _are _aikido_ and _daitō-ryū-aikijūjutsu; _both fighting styles are imbued in the Kazama-style traditional martial arts (the latter style is very primary)_so_ it is highly plausible for Master Kazama to possess one. __The reason for a knife beside the deceased is to use against evil spirits as they journey to the World of the Dead._

*Kamon –_ this is translated to _'crest'_ or _'emblem'_. This word is similar to _'mon' _which also has the same meaning. While _mon _is an encompassing term that may refer to any device_, kamon _and _mondokoro _refer specifically to emblems used to identify a family. _

*Tomobiki – _this is superstitiously translated to '_pulling friends along' _(_tomo = _'_friends_' and _hiku = _'_pull_'; however the prime implication was different). The term _tomobiki _is one of the six basic labels printed on traditional Japanese calendars that indicate the auspiciousness of a given day: _sensho, tomobiki, senbu, butsumetsu, taian and shakkō. Tomobiki_ is a day on which it is thought that the bad luck of family could affect their friends, so it is avoided in the scheduling of funerals. _Tomobiki _is a terrible day for a funeral but a good day for a wedding_. _As the translation suggests_, _no one would want to _'pull their friends along_' to the grave._

*Kumiai –_ a neighborhood organization. The association is a subunit of a neighborhood or village of five to fifteen households, and it is used to be involved not only in funerals, but also conducting weddings, building houses and organizing festivals. Although most funerals nowadays are carried out by undertakers, the _kumiai_ still plays an important role in overseeing the entire mortuary ritual process. For instance, its members consult with the deceased's family and the undertakers about the funeral arrangements. The _kumiai _also negotiate with undertakers when they have different opinions about dealing with the deceased and ways of performing mortuary rituals. The _kumiai _are also stationed at the entrance of the funeral halls to greet guests, receive monetary offerings, and distribute gifts in return. _

*Kannushi – _lit. _'god master'_. They are also synonymous to _shinshoku_. This is a person responsible for the maintenance of the Shinto shrine as well as for leading worship of a given _kami_; they are commonly known as Shinto priests. Originally the _kannushi_ were intermediates between the Shinto gods and could transmit their will to ordinary mortals. The _kannushi_ is capable of miracles or a holy man due to his practices of purificatory rites and serves as the line of communication for a _kami_. The name has become synonymous to _shinshoku_ since it's also a person who holds religions ceremonies at the temple. _

*Harai-gushi –_ purification wand. The wand may be a branch of a _sakaki _tree or a plain stick with paper streamers. The Shinto priest waves the wand for it transforms a secular building into a sacred place that demands purification before entering._

*Saidan –_ coffin-altar. This is where the portrait of the deceased is placed and also several offerings. _

_*_Sakasagoto_ –inversion of daily life. The first idea is that the people do the opposite to the dead because in the World of the Dead everything is opposite from the World of the Living. The second idea is that people do the opposite to the dead to draw a line between life and death. Some say that_ sakasagoto _is done to ward off evil spirits. _

_Following this practice, people do things in reverse during a funeral; for example putting on the __kosode __with the right side overlapping the left, pouring hot water into cold water to make it lukewarm, and putting a quilt over a dead person in reverse. People don't want death to give unhappiness to those who are still alive, so they execute these practices, though these practices are taboo in daily life. _

_*_Shinishozoku_ – '_A dress for a journey to eternity_'. The deceased is put on grave clothes or the __kosode__, a hood and a money pouch containing six pieces of money that is needed to cross the __Sanzū-no-kawa __(Sanzū River) or also known as the River of Three Crossings (equivalent to the Greek mythology's Styx River)._

_*_Juzu_ – Buddhist prayer beads, but commonly called as Buddhist Rosary. This kind of rosary has 108 beads that should be handled with great care in order to get rid of the 108 evil passions. _

_*_Nōkansha – _funeral director or morticians_. _In Japan, these people are involved in dressing up the deceased. _

*Tamagushi – _literal translation is '_jewel skewer_'. This is a form of offering from a _sakaki _tree decorated with white strips of paper, silk or cotton. This is usually presented in weddings, funerals and other ceremonies at Shinto shrines; it is ritually presented to the _Kami_ by parishioners or _kannushi.

_Christians offer flowers, Buddhists offer incense and Shintoists offer _tamagushi_. Offering _tamagushi_ takes only a few seconds, but based on the attention it receives handling it is something to worry about. When the mourners are called upon to present _tamagushi_ at the altar of the deceased, they are on stage. Handling the _tamagushi _is hopelessly complicated; most mourners, unlike the _kannushi_, have done this before and hence have no chance to practice. _

*Koden – _monetary offering of the mourners to the family of the deceased in order to help them with the expenses of the funeral. _

*Kaimyo/Homyo –_ a posthumous name inscribed by the priest. This name differs from that which the person had been when alive. The purpose for this is to help prevent the person from returning to the World of the Living whenever his or her name is uttered. _

_*_Ihai_ – Mortuary tablet. In Japanese culture, it is believed that spirits do not exist in daily living environment and rather they see the living when they are called in memorial rites performed in honor of ones ancestors. The spirits have been thought to appear with the aid of a certain medium such as the __ihai,__ dagoba, tombstone and the like. The plain wooden tablet will then be replaced with a black lacquered one when the mourning expires. _

Ihai _is for Buddhism,_ reiji_ is for Shintoism, but __**Hanamuguri **__told me that it doesn't really matter; the Shinto rite is copied from the Buddhist, anyway. _

_*_Bunkotsū–_Burying parts of a person's ashes or bones in separate places. According to the teachings of Buddhism, on the day when Buddha entered Nirvana, his ashes through cremation was buried in eight places for holding religious services by the respective followers. The ashes of the deceased is partially kept buried in a grave in his/her native place or, in the case of Shinshu sect of Buddhism, it is partially kept in a mausoleum of a head temple. _

_As far as I have researched, the ashes are kept by the family while the bones are given to the priest for services which later on will be buried or vice versa. I believe either will do. _

_**The Rituals:**_

*1.) Matsugo-no-mizu- _literally translates to '_Water of the last moment' (Matsugo no_= '_the last moment' _and _mizu = 'water')_. The first step of the funeral rite. The deceased is given water by cotton or leaf enough to wet the lips and mouth, starting with the eldest relative. _

_Symbolically, this last offering of water is the final chance to revive the deceased since they will no longer drink the water of the living; this water is both an offering to the deceased and proof that that person is truly dead. In addition to providing hope of revival and proof of death, this water is the first in a long series of offerings of food and drink made to the deceased in his new status as an ancestor. To the Japanese, this is a reversion to a condition of infancy where the need to be fed by the living. This role reversal (children feeding the adults) casts the living as maternal nurturers of the dead; the living provides the dead with the food they need in their new existence. _

_In Buddhism the last water offering is strongly linked more than the Shinto; Buddha asked for water before he passed away. However, it is thoroughly integrated into Shinto funeral rites. In former times this is done by the family, in modern times however, it is left to the hospital staff since it would require a person to handle the corpse directly which is very unsanitary. _

2.) Yukan – _The second step; the washing of the remains and need placing cotton in every orifice of the body. Both Buddhist and Shinto practice this in order for nothing impure to come out of the deceased's remains; it is also now done by the hospital staff or the _nōkansha_. _

*3.) Kiyu hokoku – _The third step_. 'Announcement of the Death'_. The bereavement is announced through prayer to the spirits and family shrine. _

_The Shinto death is reported to the _Kami _(either in the _kamidana _or at a shrine). If the deceased or relatives had prayed for a cure at a certain shrine, then a visit should be paid to that shrine in order to announce the death. If the shrine is far away, then a representative can be sent or the family can "pray from afar" (_yohai_). The death may also be reported to the ancestors, who are _Kami _after all, at the place within the house where ancestral rites are conducted (usually the ancestral altar, but sometimes the _kamidana_). _

*4.) Makura naoishi no gi – _The fourth step. '_Pillow Adjustment Rite'_. The head of the deceased is faced to the north and there are offerings which are the things that the deceased had been fond of in life. _

5.) Nokan no gi – _The fifth step. '_Encoffening'._ This is where the remains are placed inside the coffin along with offerings. This is quite a complicated step to explain concisely, but as the name of the rite suggests this is when the family places the remains inside the coffin. Again, in cities, this is no longer done by family members and is now left to the hospital staff or the _nōkansha_. _

6.) Kyūzen nikku –_daily offerings to the deceased are twice daily offerings of food to the deceased. The offerings are placed on a table near the funeral altar._

7.) Ubusuna jinja ni kiyu hokoku – _the seventh step. _Announcement of the return of the spirit_. The announcement to the local shrine that the deceased spirit has returned. This rite is considered redundant for there is already _Kyūzen nikku _and so there are some families who omit this step. _

8.) Bosho batsujo no gi –_the eighth step. '_Earth purification ceremony'_. The purification ceremony for the grave site; Shinto priests purify the ground with water, prayers and sutras. After the grave has been made, another purification ceremony is performed. The area to be purified is marked off with a bamboo rope. One Shinto priest waves a purification wand (_ōnusa_) while another sprinkles salted hot water (_entō_) over the designated area. _

9.) Kessai – _ninth step. The priest purifies himself for the funeral, usually by washing up. The family attends to the remains of the deceased; keep in mind that death is impure and so Shinto priests abstain from getting in contact with the remains. _

*10.) Tsuya sai – _the tenth step. '_Wake'_. The Shinto wake, like the Buddhist wake, is usually held the day before the funeral ceremony. In some cases, the wake is a gathering of relatives and close friends without a special program of activities; the first night is usually exclusive to close family members. In other cases, the wake is structured very similarly to the funeral and yet in others (increasingly the norm, so it seems) the guests attend the wake very briefly in an almost assembly-line fashion. The priest performs rituals duties as before, but the only audience is the close family of the deceased. _

_In the first night of _tsuya sai_ the family holds a vigil to watch over the deceased against the evil spirits (a custom that's practiced worldwide)._

_Majority of the rituals involved are focused on purification. This is also when the _tamagushi_ is offered and where _settai_ and _senrei sai_ occurs. _

*11.) Senrei sai – _the eleventh step. '_Transfer of the spirit'_. This is a crucial step for this is where the spirit of the deceased is now transformed into a divine to which the family will soon worship. The priest will transfer the deceased's spirit from the body into the _ihai_. The tablet is held over the deceased while the priest offers a prayer. _

_The lights are extinguished when this rite is performed for it sort of limits the line of vision of the deceased and hence their souls will quickly be installed into the _ihai/reiji_ which is held close to the deceased's face. _

*12.) Settai – _The twelfth step. '_Refreshments'_. The meal is served to the guests, equivalent to the _tsuyaburumai_ at a Buddhist wake. The Shinto family, however, is careful to ensure that the guests will not violate the ancient taboo against eating food cooked on the fire of a home polluted by death. Therefore, food is ordered. _

13.) Shinsosai. _The thirteenth step._ 'The funeral service'. _This is taken place usually two days after death. The room is purified, offerings are made and eulogies are given by the priest_. _Shinto funerals naturally vary according to the local shrine customs, the status or personality of the deceased, and the influence of folk tradition. _

14.) Kokobatsu shiki – _The fourteenth step_. Farewell ceremony. _This rite provides an opportunity for people less close to the deceased (friends, colleagues, neighbors, students and so forth) to bid their last farewells. With the priests out of the hall, this is the time for more people to go to the front of the room and offer_ tamagushi.

15.) Hakkyu sai no gi – _The fifteenth step._ _The departure of the coffin; the preparation of the coffin for removal to the grave site. Banners with the name of the deceased are set around the coffin and a sword placed within so that the deceased knows that they will be moving soon. _

16.) Soretsu – _the sixteenth step. The funeral procession which transports the coffin to the crematorium._ _The procession involves a lot of items each that symbolizes an object that will be useful for the deceased when they travel to the World of the Dead. The items carried during the procession are a photo of the deceased, the _ihai_, banners of the deceased, brooms, (unlit) torches, feathers, _sakaki_ branch and a whole lot more. _

17.) Hakkyu-go batsujo nogi –_the seventeenth step. Purification of the house; priests and relatives purify the house with cleaning after the coffin leaves. The funeral altar is removed and a new altar is set up._ _I believe that even if the service was held in a funeral hall, there is still need of purification of the house of the deceased. _

18. )Maisosai –_the eighteenth. The burial rites. Family assembles at the crematorium with the body. More offerings are placed with the coffin_.

*19.) Kotsuage – _the nineteenth step_. _The picking up of the bones; they are removed from the crematorium and placed in an urn._ _The Shinto _kotsuage_ is similar to the Buddhist one. _

_This is the only time when it is appropriate for two people to hold or pass an item at the same time with chopsticks. At any other time, say during meals, it's considered as a major social faux pas; this is a reminder of a funeral to all who are witnessing this. This is why passing food during meal times is never done from chopstick or chopstick and instead it's from the container to chopstick. _

_In one way following _sakasagoto,_ the bones of the dead are reformed in the urn, like a fetus within the womb, but in reverse: bones from the lower extremities are placed in first while the Adam's apple is placed in last, making it the opposite of the World of the Living's birth position. The reason for this is that the dead will be reborn in the World of the Dead. _

_The Adam's apple is put in last for it has a special significance in a Buddhist context due to its triangular shape that looks like a meditating Buddha and is called 'throat Buddha' (_nodo botoke).

*20.) Kika sai –_the twentieth step. The return of the ashes to the home. The family thanks the people who helped with the funeral and places the ashes in the family shrine. The main religious purpose of the _kika sai_ is to inform the spirit of the deceased that the funeral has been completed. _


End file.
